Sage of the Tigers
by NeoQueenUsagi
Summary: Raiko Hayashi struggles her whole life with decisions. Should she take revenge? Stay with Sasuke? How will she continue her life when she discovers everything she knew was false? This story begins in and Naruto and continues on to the(spoiler alert) Fourth Ninja War. I've posted this before but there's a bunch of new stuff added!
1. Chapter 1

Sage of the Tigers

Part One:

The rain poured, crystals strewn here and there. I could feel a strange amount of power. A clash rang out and I snapped my head in the direction of it. The Valley, they must be there! I started towards it with this raging power consuming me. My legs felt stronger, despite my wounds from fighting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice screeched and I managed to run a little faster. The rush of water could be heard. I came to the drop that lead to the Valley. The Final Valley. Flashes of orange and purple whizzed around. I could just make out the thick gray mane that belonged to Sasuke in his second stage curse mark mode. I was startled when I saw tails forming from orange, fizzy, bubbles on Naruto. His eyes were red, the whiskers on his face enlarged. They chakra emanating from him was overwhelming, and from Sasuke too. I began sliding down the Cliffside, avoiding large boulders. Leaping to them, I felt a slight stab of pain. The curse mark was coming back. Skin darkening to a purple-gray color, my hair turning from vibrant red to pitch black. Two large red crystals sprouted from my forearms. They resembled the blades I formed in usual hand to hand combat, only much larger. Other smaller crystals grew from various places on my skin. So much power streamed into me at an intensifying rate. I shouted, gaining the attention of my friends.

"Raiko?! Why are you here!?" I was unable to respond until the flow of chakra died down, but still lingered. "Sasuke…" I whispered. He saw my appearance and looked shocked. The chidori he prepared faded away as he turned to face me. I stumbled to my feet and took a few steps towards them.

"Get out of here!" Naruto begged. I shook my head weakly and continued on. Sasuke looked frozen through my hazy vision. Was he angry? I couldn't tell but, I just had to reach him. They crystals radiating chakra clinked as I walked. Suddenly, a new sensation overcame me. It seemed as though everything went blank and I lost control of myself. I walked, though I did not make myself do so. Thee crystal blades shot out twice as long as they already were. The crystals on my forearms flowed as if they were vines. They were suspended in midair, taking a life of their own. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as power and hatred took over. Naruto was speechless. "Naruto, we have unfinished business," Sasuke said flatly. He looked at me, then back at Sasuke. Nodding, light blue swirls of pure looking chakra formed into a Rasengan. Sasuke was in his second stage, which must be what I'm in now. An abnormal chidori, a black one, violently flickered in his hand.

If they think I'm just going to stand there while hey kill each other, then they are dead wrong. I took a deep breathe, trying to clear my head and get myself under control. Naruto was about to charge, so I acted fast. The long, flowing crystals stretched to each of them. One took hold of Sasuke's arm, the other Naruto's. Once it settled, the crystal hardened, making it impossible to escape. I now stood in between them, sadness washing over me. Sasuke was trying to leave and I refuse to let that happen. Naruto was close to him, of course, but no one understands him like I do. Both of our families were taken away. I may not know who slaughtered my clan, but I know the burning desire for revenge. I know how it feels to be left alone. However, unlike Sasuke, I pulled myself up and reached out to people. Ever since I reached out to him as I child, I feel like I really had someone.

"Sasuke! Are you going to train?" I approached him, a bright smile on my face. Sasuke's glum expression morphed into an amused smirk. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the forest. My true purpose, however, was to tell him how I feel. I never liked him during our time at the academy, but when we were put on Team 7, we grew to know each other. True, he is quiet and dark, but once his shell is cracked, he's actually enjoyable. I stopped when we were surrounded by trees. He looked suspicious. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "I…wanted to talk." I clenched my fists. My whole life, I had never been good at expressing my feelings. Sasuke and I have that in common. He raised an eyebrow. "We've known each other for a long time now and I used to think you were a jerk but…actually let me start somewhere else. Well I hated being put on a team with you but. Wait, what I'm trying to say is…Sasuke, now I can really say I love the person you are. I used to think your constant sulking was annoying but now I actually think it's cute, after all. I like when you're shy and even when you're mean. You don't have to say anything, I mean, I know this type of thing isn't on your mind because you want revenge and so do I and-"

"Would you stop rambling?"

"Sorry."

"I feel the same way, so just stop talking."

From then on, we were inseparable. He always was quiet and distant, but he never made me feel like he didn't love me. I wasn't as dark as him, but he accepted me. So, why would leave now? Just for the sole reason that Orochimaru gave us these curse marks!? It doesn't mean he has to go! I don't want to lose someone I love again! I…

"I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE!" My voice came as a shock to even myself. I turned to face Sasuke, who struggled to break free. I may not look like myself, but he knew I was determined and angry.

"You won't leave me."

"Come with me, he gave you this mark too."

"I won't go under the likes of him!" I glared at him as I held back the tears that tried to force their way out. "I thought you didn't want to be alone. I never did and I felt like if we had each other, we wouldn't be anymore. Did you care at all?"

"Orochimaru will give us more strength than we can get here."

"I don't believe that. We give ourselves strength! We don't need him, please don't leave!"

"I have to."

"Aren't you tired of being alone!?" His eyes widened as the tears escaped mine. I couldn't hold in my sobs or anger. I hated being open about what I felt, but I would lose him if I didn't now. He stared back at me in shock. "Raiko!" I didn't have time to react to Naruto's cry before everything went black.

When I came to, I couldn't breathe. There was no room to move and it seemed like I was in that barrel they put me in before I escaped to the Valley. When they finished my curse mark. I could hear slight mumbling and a voice that belonged to the man with the bones. Kimimaro. The air was depleting rapidly and I felt lightheaded. I used the voice I had left to yell at the sound shinobi. "I can't breathe!"

It was low, but I heard one of them ask if it was okay to crack the lid of the barrel. Then a breeze hit my face and I inhaled. Using the opportunity, I peered through the crack. There were sound ninja but no Sasuke as far as I could see. I looked in front of me next, seeing that Sasuke was carrying me. The purple rope sound ninja wore strapped me to his back. It was dark out and it seemed we were deep in the forest. I could tell we were at the edge of the Land of Fire by now. How could Sasuke do this? He knows I don't want to go, so why take me against my will? I don't want to leave the people I love.

I found myself in a dilemma. If I escape, Sasuke will be out of reach forever but I'll see everyone else. If I stay, I can make sure Sasuke is safe. But I will be considered a rouge ninja and my friends will hate me. What do I do?

I guess which ever choice I follow, I'll need to gain their trust.

"Sasuke," I whisper. His eyes discretely look back at me.

"Can't I walk by myself?"

"They don't trust you not to run away." He voice was low, but there was hint of pain to it.

"You think I'd leave you right now?" Sasuke didn't respond to me, but to the sound ninja.

"Hey, she's not going anywhere, so I'm letting her out."

"Hey, you moron! You can't do that!" It was the female.

"Tayuya! Do not speak to one of Lord Orochimaru's ambitions like that!" Kimimaro snapped at her.

I felt myself being lowered and the lid popped off. The wind was fiercer now and Sasuke's face was lit by the moonlight. The devastation of what situation I was in hit me. It took all I had not to cry.

Sasuke's outstretched hand was in front of my face, and I didn't take it. I stood and walked right past him.

"Where are we going?" I said, with hatred tainting my voice.

"The sound village, of course."

I nodded and continued forward. I may not want to go, but what choice do I have when Sasuke could be in danger. I know Orochimaru takes the bodies of people with abilities. He wants Sasuke. But...wait, doesn't that mean he wants me too?

'Don't speak to one of Lord Orochimaru's ambitions like that...'

I'm the other one...

We continued traveling until I could barely walk. The excertion of chakra the curse mark took out of me made me weak. I closed my eyes for a second, only to end up drifting off.

I woke in an unfamiliar place. The room I was in was dim and cold. A bed and a desk filled it that was all. A single candle on the desk barely lit the room at all. I saw the wooden door on the other side if the room, betting it was locked. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to the door. Grasping the handle, I gave it a tug. To my surprise, it was unlocked and I poked my head out to see what was out there. A hallway no brighter than this room. It seemed endless with the many doors lining it and no way to see where it stopped. I shuffled my way down the hall and finally came to a turn. Another hall awaited, only this one had an open doorway. I wonder where it leads. Carefully peering around the corner, I saw Sasuke and two others. One with glasses and gray hair tied into a ponytail I recognized from the chunin exams. The other had to be him. With long black hair and snake like eyes with the purple rope. Orochimaru.

They were carrying a conversation, though Sasuke didn't say much. It seemed like meaningless chatter, until I picked up something I wanted to hear.

"So, Sasuke, has our other guest been cooperating?"

His voice was eerie, just what I expected.

"She doesn't want to be here."

"Hmm...Well we'll have to gain her trust."

What does that mean?

"How?" Sasuke sounded as worried as he had the capacity to be.

"Perhaps if we told her the secret behind the murder of her clan and what she really is..."

"Is what you know a lie?"

"Everything I intend to tell her is the absolute truth. Then, she'll cooperate..."

The truth? He knows who killed them? And what did he mean when he said, 'what I really am'? What is going on?

My head was spinning and I wobbled back down the hallway.

The person behind the murder of my clan. I...I can get my revenge...

Chapter 3:

The bed gave me stability, the assurance I wouldn't fall. My hands gripped the edge of the bed causing my knuckles and fingertips to turn white. I closed my eyes so that I might be calmer. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The deep breaths helped. I was a little calmer, though I was still shaking with anticipation of the information Orochimaru had.

There was a rapping at the door and my chest felt heavy. It felt like hours before I reached the door. I only cracked it open. It was the man with gray hair. Now that I could see his whole face, I recognized him as Kabuto from the chunin exams. So he was in league with Orochimaru this whole time, huh?

"Welcome Raiko. I just wanted to tell you Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you."

I didn't respond, but squinted my eyes suspiciously. He pushed the door open further and motioned for me to follow him out. I took quick strides, not trusting him.

Kabuto led me to the same room in which I spied on them. Orochimaru sat confidently on a grand looking chair. There was a ledge that lined the room and opposite from Orochimaru, sat Sasuke with a blue robe and bandages. I had half a mind to run and see if he was okay, but I kept my composure.

"Have a seat, my dear." My dear? You wish. I took the opportunity to sit by Sasuke. He could tell I was scared because no matter what face I put on, he saw through it. His hand patted mine and I grabbed his arm, clutching it tightly.

"Raiko, I think you should hear what I have to tell..." His eerie tone seemed usual in his speech, which I would most likely never get over. It made my skin crawl.

"I assume, you have searched for the killer of your clan?"

I nodded.

"With no success?"

I shook my head.

"Let's start from the beginning. You, Raiko, are quite special. Not because you possess crystal style. True that your family's kekkei genkai is strong, but your family wanted to make it stronger. Anyway, you are special because of your past. You think you were born in the leaf village, but that is a lie. There is a place, like Mount Myoboku, where animals teach students and have jutsu and abilities of their own. Another such place is the Valley of Kai. Where tigers dwell. Students that become sages travel there to train. But, long ago, people used to take women in various places to give birth to their children. The result would be quite disastrous. The children would take in the power of those animals in an unnatural way, causing them to automatically become sages of that land. However, most of them became those animals, and never returned to humans. The experimentation of this became out of hand, and was outlawed in all nations. The Hayashi clan, your clan, broke the law and took your mother there to have you. They expected the same results as any other time, but for some reason, you were different. You took in the power of Kai and did not shift to a full tiger. Instead, you developed an extremely powerful sage mode that surpasses any other mere student. Unfortunately, the leaf discovered your clan's violation and executed them. The elders feared you and your clan were a threat. They planned to kill you, but someone intervened. They sealed it inside you in exchange for your life."

"Who intervened!?" I was anxious. I couldn't even believe my ears. How could all this be true? It was so crazy and ridiculous. All of this information about my life couldn't even sink in. Is he even telling the truth?

"Well, you see my dear, I haven't discovered who that person is."

"Oh..." I still felt dazed after hearing that I'm already a natural born sage. And apparently my sage mode is more powerful than any other sage mode. Then there's the elders. As if I didn't hate them already, but now...now...I will kill them. Anger spread across my face and I didn't try to hide it. My brow furrowed. I guessed that my face was red because Sasuke looked at me. Orochimaru looked pleased.

"Well, dear, what do you think?"

"I..."

"Want revenge? I can help you unlock the power of your sage mode. The leaf wouldn't allow it..."

That's true. The leaf won't allow me to have that power. I might easily be able kill the elders with Orochimaru's help. I won't trust him, but he might have uses. Besides, I can keep an eye on Sasuke and make sure he stays alive.

"I'll let you help me to kill the elders."

A sadistic smile spread across his face. Don't get your hopes up you snake...

"Excellent...Sasuke, Raiko, we will start training tomorrow after you receive medicine from Kabuto."

He's a medical ninja? Hmm...He's probably contributed a lot to Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu. I wonder just how skilled he is.

Kabuto reached out to me.

"You received more damage, and were forced unconscious too many times for your head to take. Allow me to give you a special treatment."

I looked back at Sasuke, not wanting to go alone. Kabuto pulled me up and Sasuke stood as well.

"Your room is next to Raiko's. I recommend you rest until tomorrow."

"I'm going with Raiko."

"I'm sorry, but this treatment requires strict sanitary conditions. I don't want anything contaminating her. You most likely have a cold."

"But-"

"We cannot afford to negotiate these terms. I doubt you want to further her injuries..."

He reluctantly stormed out of the room and I stared after him, wanting to run.

"Please let him stay with me!" He chuckled and I felt a sting in my arm. He injected me with something. I didn't realize what he did until I tried to speak, but my voice was gone. My knees went weak, so Kabuto picked me up before I fell. I was completely awake, but I felt numb and useless. He carried me past Sasuke's room and I wanted to scream to him. I didn't though, it was useless.

I was plopped on a metal bed in a room with various medical equipment. The only light was coming from computer screens that Kabuto used as I lied there, defenseless. He turned to face me.

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get Sasuke. The effects will wear off in seconds. I intended it to only be temporary so we could...talk."

Great...he hesitated on the talk. What does that mean?

The numbness I felt gradually began decreasing. I was glad to be able to move my fingers again. My limbs felt a little weak, so I didn't move too much, but I managed to sit up.

"What do you want?" I sounded cold and fierce, which I intended.

"You obviously don't want to be here, so just behave yourself. I'm keeping an eye on you."

He came closer to me, grabbing my face and pinning my throat to the wall. I gasped for air, his face so close to mine. He was at the perfect range.

"And I know you love Sasuke. That could prove to be a weakness for you. And while you may love him, he will push you aside to attain revenge."

I gathered saliva and spat on his face. Yes, perfect range.

He got a disgusted look, then angry. He wiped the spit off his face, releasing me for a second.

"You don't know anything about me OR Sasuke!" I kicked him in the stomach and ran.

The metal door was right in front of me and I sprung for the handle. I was almost clear when Kabuto gripped the edge of my bright red hair. I shouted in pain and spun around.

"Let go!"

"You aren't in your calm little village anymore. No one's here to protect you, so watch your back."

I glared at him, wanting to punch him. But, he was right. Nothing kept him from hurting me here. Not that anyone really protected me back home, but there was no immediate danger.

In the flash of a second, Kabuto let go of my hair and stumbled back. Something made him let go, and I discovered what.

Sasuke appeared in front of me. Kabuto snickered.

"I guess our Sasuke isn't as heartless as we thought."

He didn't say anything, but took my hand and led me back to my room. The door shut behind us.

"You don't have to stay." I snapped at him.

"I'm making sure you aren't alone with him again."

I couldn't help but smile at the small kindness that shone through.

"How did you know, anyway?"

"I heard your scream."

"Oh, yeah."

"What...uh...happened?"

"He told me to behave and pinned my throat to the wall so I spit on his face. I kicked him and made a run for it, but he grabbed my hair."

He chuckled.

"Was I just supposed to sit there?!"

"No, I just expected it."

"Expected what!?"

"I expected you to be disobedient."

"Humph!" I turned away. I might have laughed, or even blushed if we were home but, how can I be happy here?

I decided I was going to sleep and escape this place until morning. The thought of dreaming about me and Sasuke being home was enticing.

The bed was comfortable enough. It was going to be easy to fall asleep after a day like this. Just as my eyes closed, I felt warm, safe arms around me.

Sasuke's arm rested on me. He climbed into bed, I suppose. Though I was bitter and angry about everything that had happened, I drifted off easily with Sasuke around me.

I found that my face was damp when I woke. I guess the thought of waking up in this place caused it. My clothes were on the chair to the desk, folded. Perhaps Orochimaru is still trying to kiss up to me. They were clean, and felt good and familiar. Sasuke stayed in his robe, considering we had little time until Kabuto would fetch us. Sure enough, a knock came and my heart dropped. I wasn't keen on seeing him again.

Sasuke got the door.

"Training will begin shortly, so be in the main room in five minutes."

He nodded and shut the door.

"Are you training in a robe?" I teased him. This might not be a good place, but at least I have him. I can't help but feel better with him, even though he isn't very cheerful.

"We should go."

He led the way and I held onto his arm until we reached the doorway. Orochimaru sat in his chair with his head resting on his hand. I crossed my arms, figuring I'd take what he gave me and put my feelings aside.

He snickered. I really need to just get used to his creepy attitude. I'll be around it for a while.

"Welcome. Let's begin, him?"

Sasuke and I nodded in unison and went further into the room.

"First, Raiko, we will unleash your sage mode."

"Okay, let's do it." I hated the guy, but oh well. If he helps me, I can kill the elders...no harm right?

"But, Lord Orochimaru, how do you plan to do that?" Kabuto asked him.

"I believe we might have to go to the Valley of Kai. She will not know how to unlock the power, otherwise."

"Do you know where the Valley if Kai is?"

"There is a chance that I could find out. Raiko, dear, have you made a contract with any animals?"

"No."

"Hmm...I'm going to teach you the summoning jutsu."

"I know how, I've just never done it."

"Could you do it now? Wherever you go, summon me if you wouldn't mind."

I nod.

"Summoning jutsu!" I call out, biting my thumb.

Suddenly, I was whisked away. I could see nothing until I landed in a strange place. It seemed like a sort of jungle. But, it was different. There were stalks of bamboo surrounding me that were a vibrant red. It was exactly the color of my hair. Bamboo isn't that color, nor is the sky orange. This must be it. The Valley of Kai.

Chapter 4:

There was a roar in the distance. It was ferocious and powerful. I looked in its direction and started maneuvering through the forest of bamboo. It was a very vast forest, it seemed. I picked up my pace, leaping over fallen stalks.

When I finally reached the edge of the forest, I stopped. Moving a couple of bamboo stalks, I looked into the clearing. There was a tiger there that was the size of three elephants. I'm surprised I didn't see it when I first came here. He could talk like the toad Naruto summoned at the chunin exams during the attack.

"If those damn snakes don't keep to their territory, I will have no choice but to declare war!"

My guess was that he was the one who made the roar. So, the snakes are right near here, huh?

"Someone's here, Lord Torashiiro!" A smaller tiger the size of two elephants called to him. They mean me, don't they?!

"Come out!" The Torashiiro tiger bellowed. I took small steps out of the bamboo to reveal myself.

"Who are you!?"

"R-Raiko..."

"Why are you here?!"

"I-uh..."

"Speak!"

"I was told to come here! That I have power from this place because I was born here."

"Born here?! You look no older than 14. The humans who were born here must all be twice as old as you. Not to mention, they're all tigers now. Unless...you must be the Hayashi girl!"

"Yes."

"I always knew they would bring someone special! How are they!?"

"Dead. All of them except for me."

"Then again, they were a troublesome group, I'm not surprised. Well, what do you want from me, then?"

"Actually, I've been told to unleash my power."

"Do you really have to be taught?"

"It's sealed."

"Ah. Well, I can see if I can break it." The giant white tiger crouched. His head was rested on the ground, yet it still towered over me. He closed his eyes and I felt chakra streaming into me.

When he opened his eyes, I think he smiled. As much as tigers can smile, I guess.

"Whoever sealed this was a fool. Your seal is on the verge of breaking on its own. Your sage chakra is far too powerful."

"Really?"

"Well, you are a natural born sage, Hayashi."

"Raiko."

"Right. The seal should break as soon as the next time you exhaust your chakra. I should warn you, though. The power will be quite intense."

"Like Orochimaru's curse mark?"

"If you have one of those, Raiko, that means you would possess..."

"A sage curse mark mode, I guess?"

"Yes. That would be power beyond any I've seen in the valley of kai."

That would be enough to kill the elders right? And that Danzo, as well.

"Oh!" I remembered that Orochimaru asked me to summon him here.

"Summoning jutsu!" I bit my thumb, and before I knew it, Orochimaru appeared before me.

"Good, Raiko. So, this is the Valley of Kai. You must be the leader?" He spoke now to Torashiiro.

"No. I suppose you could say I am the prince of Kai. Lord Shinpuku, my father, is the leader. Are you Orochimaru? You are the snake sage. I hate the snakes."

"Unfortunately, I am not a snake sage."

"What is your business then?"

"To release Raiko's power, of course."

"I gave the details to her, now leave. I don't trust you. As for Raiko, you are welcome any time."

Orochimaru flicked his hair back.

"Let us go, my dear."

Gross. But, regardless, I follow and we go back to the hideout. Sasuke is curious as to what we were doing.

"Where did you go?"

"The valley of kai, of course."

"Raiko, you may explain later but, now we need to unlock your power."

"Alright. Sasuke get back please."

He did so.

"What do you need to do?" Kabuto asked.

"The seal is already extremely weak, so I just need to exhaust my chakra again and it should break."

"Then come at me, my dear."

"If you don't mind, I would like to fight Kabuto."

"Very well."

Kabuto stood in front of me, smirking. I smiled confidently, wanting to rip him apart.

"Crystal style: growing thorns!"

My red crystals sprouted up in a path leading to Kabuto. One just missed his foot and I cursed under my breath. However, these are growing crystals after all. With a flick if my finger, the crystals grew and caught Kabuto in the shin. He shouted in pain and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I loved hearing him scream. How sadistic of me.

When he landed, green chakra formed around his hand and he began to heal his wound.

"Use up your chakra, Raiko." Orochimaru reminded me.

"Crystal style: crystal lance!"

An extremely long shard of crystal formed on my forearm, almost reaching Kabuto. I formed another smaller crystal blade on my left arm.

His healing was complete as I charged for his throat. At the last second, he dove out of the crystal's reach.

"Dammit!" I hated the sight of him at all! I'm going to get him!

"More chakra Raiko!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Fine! Crystal style: falling tiger!" A large tiger made of sharp shards of crystals formed behind me. Well, now I know why Kakashi taught me this jutsu.

"Are you happy now!? This takes up the most chakra!"

"Don't speak to Lord Orochimaru that way!"

I sent the tiger hurling at him. Wherever he moved, the tiger and I followed. I launched my leg at him. My kicks are as strong as Sakura's punches and he knew it from our previous experience. He barely missed it and I made the tiger attack him from behind. Kabuto was flung into a wall and I smiled. However, my chakra was depleting. It was only a matter of time now. Perhaps if I used the shurikens, more crystal would be emitted. More crystal means more chakra.

"Crystal style: shuriken wild dance!"

Hundreds of crystal shurikens appeared around me once I made the hand signs. I tested a theory with Kakashi sensei once. If I manually throw one shuriken at a target, the rest automatically follow. I snatched one and flung at the recovering Kabuto. I knew he was just toying with me though. If he was this weak, someone like Orochimaru would've thrown him away ages ago. But beating him up is satisfactory enough.

As expected, the other shurikens bolted toward him. A few cut him on the arms, ripping his clothes while others just missed his head. Well, no matter how much I want him to suffer, I can't hurt him too badly. Orochimaru needs his faithful puppy.

The lance was gone now, but the usual blades on my arms remained. I darted to him until I was only inches away. My blades grazed the tips of his hair as he bent backward to doge my attack. I swung at him forcefully, and he maneuvered around my blades. I leapt in the air to kick him in the head and his forearm blocked it. However, it wasn't good enough, so his own arm collided with his head. He looked dizzy for a second, but recovered. I have to use up more chakra, there's still too much left. I don't know what else to do.

"Crystal armor!" A thin layer of crystal encased me.

"Crystal lance!" The lances were on my arms once again. Now, I was just using up the chakra. Kabuto just heals himself anyway.

"Crystal shuriken!" Twice as many came now and flung them in any direction. I avoided Sasuke, of course.

I could feel it now. My chakra was so minimal, it was only a matter of time.

"Crys-"

"Wait!" Orochimaru interrupted, "it's done."

I was about to ask what he meant, but then I found out.

"Blegh!" I spit up blood.

"Raiko?" I realized that Sasuke was in the dark about everything happening. Its natural for him to be confused but, I could not answer him right now.

This was it. More overwhelming than even the curse mark. Burning chakra rising inside me.

The seal was breaking.

Chapter 5:

"Raiko!" Sasuke's voice was muffled. I could barely open my eyes, so everything was blurry.

"S-Sasuke?" I whispered as loud as I could. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked. I soon realized Orochimaru stood over me. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Well done, my dear. You can rest and we will train in your sage mode tomorrow. Sasuke, can you carry her."

I could see him nod, and was lifted off the ground. He carried me to my room and lied me down on the bed. The pillow was cool and soft, it felt nice. If only the sage chakra would let me sleep. However, the sensation was ever growing and keeping me awake. It didn't hurt, but it was intense. Like a weight was on top of me. I guess its the sudden intake of chakra and my body can't handle it. Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain in my side and I began screaming. Blood rushed to my head and threatened to come out of my mouth. Before I lost my vision completely, I saw Kabuto walk in with a syringe. I didn't pass out, but I did feel a wave of cold over me. It was as though the pressure was lifted. What drug did he give me?

"Are you sure about this Lord Orochimaru? Her body can't take it yet."

"We will not reseal it. I want this power and I will have it, understand?"

"Yes."

"I want to control it. I will not reseal it." I managed to squeak. But, he will not get me.

"That is our plan. Now sleep until tomorrow."

I was still in my room, though Sasuke was sitting at the desk, and Kabuto went to leave. Orochimaru stayed though. I wish he'd leave.

"There's something I need to explain to you." Sasuke and I looked up at him.

"Raiko. During your training, there is a risk that...you might die. This chakra is overwhelming and if you let it take you over, you'll be a tiger."

"Oh..."

"Are you still willing?"

"Yes." I have to get my revenge. I have to. Besides. I will be able to control it right? I'm strong enough. My hatred is strong enough.

The next morning, after I had dressed, Sasuke and I went to the training grounds. Orochimaru sat in his usual chair, with his usual eerie grin.

This is the real beginning of my new life. This is where everything starts. This...is where I will become stronger!

PART TWO:

My footsteps were light as I made my way down to Orochimaru's room. He had summoned me.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Kabuto leaving with a tray of empty cups. He smirked at me, and I turned my head. I haven't spoken to him in these three years unless I had to.

I opened the door without knocking to see Orochimaru sitting up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face as he coughed.

"You called?"

"Yes...Sasuke should be here soon..." He coughed again. His body was obviously decaying quickly. The door creaked open behind me, and I turned. Sasuke stood there, his hand resting on his sword. I turned back to Orochimaru, not an expression on my face.

"Good...I have made my decision. Raiko, I choose you. The ceremony will begin shortly."

My eyes widened with shock. I was frozen, unmoving as a rock. Orochimaru chuckled, leading to another violent cough. I wanted to know what Sasuke's reaction was, but I was too frightened to turn around.

"Raiko, come here..." the excitement in his voice startled me and I looked up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, his long tongue grazing his lips. I managed to turn on my heels, now facing Sasuke. His brow was furrowed, a menacing glare in Orochimaru's direction.

After that, everything was a blur. Sasuke had pinned Orochimaru's hands to the wall with his Chidori Blade, and was walking toward him.

Before I knew it, the scenery changed. I could see Sasuke near me, and a pile of what looked like organs holding Orochimaru. They organ like things were covering the ground, trying to slither up my legs. I kicked them off, though they were persistent. I wove the tiger hand seal and I sheet of smooth fire swept over me. They were gone in seconds, and tiger stripes covering my whole body remained. This was my sage mode.

I wove more signs, and intricate flames grasped the organs, and threw them off. I could control as many flames as I wanted, as well as summon tigers. I had extreme strength in this form, and speed. My eyes, that were fully orange in my sage mode, snapped to Sasuke, who was using his Fire style: Fire ball jutsu, to burn the organ things. He looked to me, and I almost smiled. I was distracted for a second, and was tackled by the organs. They began sucking out my orange chakra. I was feeling weaker, though my chakra was nowhere near at its limit. Suddenly, all of the beings on the ground began to shrivel up, blackening. Sasuke looked to Orochimaru, weak and barely living, and walked toward him. Sasuke delivered the final blow, and within seconds, one of the legendary Sannin was gone.

I stumbled to my feet and began walking, avoiding the shriveled up beings. My sage mode had faded by now, the fire leaving singes in my clothes. I didn't know where we went, but it wasn't long before we were back in Orochimaru's empty room.

Without a word, Sasuke turned and walked out. I was left there with my thoughts. Why did those things die when they began sucking out my chakra? Where did we go?

The door opened and I looked up. Kabuto had come with a full tray of medicine and a shocked look.

"Is Lord Orochimaru...?"

I nodded at him.

"Was your chakra too much during the ceremony? I told him that would happen and that he should take Sasuke."

"Is that where we were? Is that why those things shriveled up and died? My sage chakra was too much?"

"Yes."

I went to leave the room, and when I was shoulder to shoulder with Kabuto, I said,

"But Sasuke finished him off."

He said nothing in response, so I continued walking. Sasuke could be anywhere by now. It isn't like he'd wait for me.

The exit was just at the end of the hall, leading to an empty wasteland. I pushed open the hatch on the ceiling to feel the warm breeze on my face. Looking around, I saw nothing, until I was startled by familiar feet landing in front of me.

"I thought you had taken off by now." I told Sasuke.

"I figured it would be better to have you around."

"Why?" I said, a venomous tone tainting my voice.

He put a hand on my shoulder and smirked. It caught me by surprise. He hadn't smirked since we came here, and I almost smiled at it. It was difficult to express emotions now, so it had to be big for me to express anything. Like if some snake tells you he wants to consume your body...

However, when it came to Sasuke it was hard to contain myself. From either punching him or hugging him. No matter how emotionless and dead I felt, he always brought something out in me. Ever since we were in Team 7.

"So, what's' your plan?" I said, with an uninterested tone.

"I'm putting together a team, so we will have to go to three different hideouts."

"For who?"

"You'll find out."

Well, fine, I guess I will.

He took off, and I followed.

By the time we were too tired to go on and set up a campsite in the middle of nowhere, it was dark and the stars were out. The whole sky was lit up with millions of glowing, sparkling balls of light that twinkled at us. It was beautiful, and I stared at them as I tried to sleep. Sasuke and I didn't talk much, not that we had kept up many conversations as our time with Orochimaru progressed. We both changed and grew apart, though I felt a connection was still there. I felt less interested, though. In him, in anything.

Sleep was out of my reach, so I sat up. Sasuke was still awake, though his face was dim under only moonlight. I looked away from him, and back to the stars. Nothing else to occupy me, I was forced to think about things I locked away. Such as, Naruto and how much I missed him. I had wondered what happened to him after I was taken. Then, my brain forced on me a topic I hated. That everyone I loved hates me. Naruto probably hates me, which I couldn't bear. Neji, Hinata. They were my best friends, besides Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi sensei, Lee, Jiraiya Sensei, everyone.

There was nothing I could do now, anyway.

Sasuke was still awake too, and I began to wonder what he was thinking about. What goes on in that brain of his now?

There were times when I wanted to ask him, or just talk to him beyond simple things like, where are we. But, I don't know what to say to him.

Discouraged, I lied back down and pulled my sleeping over my head. I heard nothing from Sasuke for the rest of the night.

During my slumber, a thought or dream, perhaps, came to me. It asked me if this was really the place I needed to be. Then, it slapped a harsh truth in my face. That Sasuke was a lost cause and I needed to realize he had no love for me anymore. Though, I knew there had to be something there still, and I hold on to that so as not to lose him.

This message stuck with me through most of the next day as we walked in silence. It saddens me to look at his face because the dream comes back tenfold, no matter how much I want to forget it.

"We'll be there soon."

"Who are we getting?"

"Suigetsu. He was an experiment of Orochimaru's and a useful team mate."

"Oh, I don't mind him."

He didn't respond as the island holding the northern hideout came into our view. The hidden door was quick to let us in and we entered the dark corridors. Separate rooms held subjects in environments suited to their needs so, naturally, Suigetsu's room had a puddle he could splash around in.

Though, from what I remembered, it was no paradise.

I considered the test subjects to be prisoners. They were treated unfairly. Starved or pricked by syringes containing who knows what.

Sasuke's footsteps ceased in front of a metal door. He opened it and I saw nothing but black with brightly lit computer screens dotting the walls. I was slightly weary as I walked in, not knowing where that tricky guy was lurking. He's probably planning to scare us or something. Sure enough, I turned to see Suigetsu holding a pointed finger to Sasuke's head. He was smirking with a little fang hanging out of the corner of her mouth. I rolled my eyes and took a few steps out of the room.

My ankle was caught by water and I sighed. The tiger stripes appeared and my whips of fire formed to slash the water away.

I dismissed my sage mode and left his chamber completely.

"You're no fun anymore, Raiko. Getting all serious..." Suigetsu mumbled.

I went past the other prisoners, who stuck their arms out at me to get free.

"Orochimaru's dead, I'm sure you could all escape if you want to."

There were all sorts of shouts and a few roars at my comment. One man who looked no older than 20 years old grabbed at my clunky loose belt, attempting to pull me toward the bars of the cell.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. Another shinobi and I finished him off." I remained calm as he held me.

"A girl like you? I doubt that!"

"Do you not recognize me? I'll give you a hint. My partner in killing Orochimaru was Sasuke Uchiha. Know who I am now?"

"Uchiha? He was one of Lord Orochimaru's students."

"Yes."

"You...your Raiko! Raiko Hayashi the only remaining sage of the tigers with the crystal style!"

In my left hand, a crystal rod formed, and in the other, a fiery whip. I used this approach often because the red crystal was solid, and the fire wasn't.

I broke his grip on me with the crystal by smacking a vital point on his wrist. Once free, I slashed him with my fire. He shouted and took a few steps back. Smart move.

"That's right. Is it so hard to believe the snake couldn't handle my chakra? Or that Sasuke has the capability to finish him?"

The prisoner was motionless, sweat dripping done his face. These people never learn do they? I know that if you went to any person and said a kunoichi helped kill one of the legendary sannin, they would laugh, but I can fight just as well as the next guy. A shinobi's strength should not be determined by gender. Though, many women haven't set a very good example. A picture of Sakura and Ino popped into my head with that thought. But girls like Hinata and Tenten really are powerful.

I kept walking past the prisoners.

"Just remember you can leave whenever you want." I spoke melodically, as if to taunt them.

It wasn't long after that the prisoners were making noise again. I heard them say things about Sasuke and guessed that he persuaded Suigetsu and was on his way down the hall. I decided to stop and wait for them. Suigetsu had his usual purple shirt on and was sipping water through a straw. Sasuke followed, a dull expression on his face.

"Okay, what team member are we collecting next?"

I asked him.

"The warden of the Southern hideout, Karin."

"Ugh...why her?" Suigetsu moaned.

"I don't like her, either. But, his sensory skills are exceptional. She could prove to be useful."

"Yes, we should get going. The southern hideout is far."

"We'll have to travel across the Hidden Sand village. That would be the quickest route." As I spoke, I realized there was a chance we would run into Gaara. Oh well, everyone I loved hates me now anyway. A spy of Orochimaru's told us that he was the new Kazekage, so it will be impossible to get through without him noticing us. It won't be pleasant because he'll probably try to kill me.

"Raiko! Let's go, Sasuke's already started heading there."

"Already?! I think we should rest, I mean what's the rush? It's a long journey we should gather our strength and-"

"Even after barely speaking a word to anyone in the last three years, you still manage to ramble like you used to so frequently..." Sasuke turned to mumble at me.

"Humph...if you wanted me to talk, you could've seemed interested in what I had to say..." I whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear me.

"Or you were too ignorant to see I gave up because you assumed I didn't care..."

He did hear me, I knew it.

"Well, neither of us care now, so why bother arguing about it!?" I ran past them, leaping on to a high pillar of rock to map out our direction. We were already so close to the Nation of Wind, it would only be about two days until we reached the Sand.

"We should get going so we can set up a decent campsite by the time it gets dark," I called down to them. Suigetsu nodded, but Sasuke remained motionless. I turned my nose up and looked away. He really does bring out the worst in me.

His brow furrowed, causing Suigetsu to give him a confused look.

"Well, this is tense!" He stated, following Sasuke.

I leapt down to the ground, a red cloak I picked up in the hideout flowing behind me. I put up my hood, though I knew my vibrant red hair still stood out.

We had been walking through a sand storm most of the day, so it was late before we set up a campsite because we wanted to get out of the storm before we settled.

Lights were slightly visible from the hill we settled on and I knew it was only a matter of time before we would have to make our way through the hidden sand. There was a slight quiver in my stomach, tell me I was nervous. I took a deep breath and shook my head, assuring myself Gaara didn't matter to me anymore. We didn't bother setting up a fire because we thought it would draw attention ourselves. The sand was warm, so I buried myself in it and tried to sleep away my fear. Sasuke was on the other side of Suigetsu and our backs were facing each other. Before lying down, Suigetsu looked at both of us and sighed.

When I woke the next morning, the sun was just rising. Suigetsu was snoring, drool dripping from his fang. Though, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and I looked around. I slid down the hill to find him facing the village, his hair blowing in his face. His expression was solemn and I could tell he was deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about, though. Perhaps what our strategy is for the next few days. I was at least an arm's length away from him, crossing my arms.

"Wake Suigetsu up. We're heading out."

I turned to haul myself back up the hill. Suigetsu was sprawled out and nudged him in the side with my foot. He rolled over, so I bent down to shake him. However, he just scooched away from me so I swung my leg over him and sat on his back.

"WAKE UP!" I rolled him over and grabbed his shirt. His head banged against the sand and his eyes opened.

"R-Raiko! What are you doing?!" His voice was wobbly and I could he was finally awake. I let him up and slid back down to Sasuke. He was unmoving so I walked ahead.

Suigetsu caught up to me.

"Even for Sasuke, he's being extremely quiet and detached. Is something on his mind?"

My face became sour.

"I wouldn't know, he doesn't talk to me..." my voice was sharp.

"Oh...you two are mad at each other aren't you? Did he ignore you or something? Were you friends or...more?"

"Shut up! It isn't any of your business!" I picked up my pace, but he was right behind me again.

"Sorry, I hit a sore spot on that one, didn't I?"

"Its fine, just stop talking we need to discuss our plan..."

I stopped to wait for Sasuke, who was closer than I thought. He probably heard all that.

"We're going to put our hoods up and get through as soon as possible. No stopping."

"But, it's such a big village..."

"You'll survive..." and with that, Sasuke went ahead, and we all made our way to the hidden sand.

The village was as I remembered it. Lively and peaceful. I attempted to stuff my hair inside my hood, but the bright red managed to poke out despite my wishes. My stomach was flipping now. Just being here made me nervous and uptight.

"Raiko? Is that you?" My eyes were wide and my heart dropped. It was a familiar voice that I knew so well.

"Gaara." I turned around and put my hood down. He looked shocked. His eyes trailed to Sasuke.

"All this time, you've been with..."

The sight of him was painful, though I kept my composure.

"Do you know how worried everyone has been?!"

I said nothing, for fear of what might come out. It took everything I had not to let my cries out.

He walked toward me.

"What reason did you have to leave? To go on this path? It isn't like you!"

"Raiko, we have to go." Sasuke called. Putting my hood up, I turned my back to Gaara. I took one step before he was in front of me again.

"Raiko, this isn't you. You belong in the leaf village with your family."

"I have no family."

"Maybe not by blood. But, your friends. I know you-"

"You know nothing about me." His eyes widened and I kept walking.

"I know one thing," he said as walked away, "that you're still Raiko."

I kept walking as a single tear streamed down my face. I had missed Gaara.

"If we can get out of here as fast as possible, we might not be stopped by guards." Sasuke motioned for us to speed up and we did so. The main streets were the fastest way, so we dodged people to get to the outer gate. Shinobi were just around the corner, not paying attention to their surroundings. One by one, we all zoomed past them, barely catching their eyes. Then, the empty desert awaited us again.

"Hey, you alright? I've never seen you cry before. You getting soft?" Suigetsu taunted me, but I ignored him. I just wanted to be alone and away from everyone. From Sasuke, who is the reason I stayed in that snake's den. From the village behind me. From everyone.

So, while the others walked, I ran ahead, not looking back.

"Hey, where is she-"

"Leave her alone. She's not going anywhere."

I kept running for what seemed like hours until I was only dragging my feet. The sun blinded me as it was gradually disappearing. When I collapsed, arms caught me just before I hit the ground. Discovering it was Sasuke, I pushed him away and staggered forward.

"Will you just stop already? We can set up camp here." He almost snapped at me. Well, I was tired and out of breathe. I see no reason not to sleep. With how much I ran, it was a synch for me to pass out. Unfortunately, the days' events caused me to have a nightmare.

We were traveling through the sand like earlier and as it happened today, Gaara found me. Though, he cursed at me and told me I was evil and scum for abandoning my friends. Then one by one, my closest friends came to me. Tenten, saying I was a disgrace. Lee, saying I wasted my youth. Sakura, saying she thought I was better even if I did take Sasuke. Hinata, saying she actually trusted me. Neji, saying I helped him out of the darkness only to put me in it and that he hated me. Kakashi, calling me a horrible student and failure. Then, the unbearable. Naruto came out of the shadows, followed by Sasuke. They were standing on opposite sides. Sasuke spoke first. "You're such a fool. Staying with me when I don't even care about you..."

"Raiko," Naruto now, "again Sasuke was chosen over me. I thought you said I was your best friend. You called me family. You abandoned me, your supposed family. Don't you see I care about you when he doesn't?"

Sasuke had left by now and Naruto turned to leave me.

"Don't leave!" I called out. I ran to him, locked my arms around his stomach.

"I'm sorry!" Then there was blood everywhere and a kunai in Naruto's hand.

"Too late for sorry..."

I woke up with sweat and tears running down my face. It was a wonder I wasn't screaming. I sat up, wiping my face with my hands.

"It isn't true, what I said in that dream you were having..."

Sasuke came out of nowhere and stood before me.

"How...?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Damn..." I cursed under my breath. Then what he said sunk in. In my dream Sasuke told me I was a fool for staying and that he didn't care about me. So he's saying he does? Yeah right. He's changed and is only saying that because he wants to use me. Well, I won't stick around for someone who doesn't love me anymore. I'm not a tool. But where will I go, the leaf won't accept me anymore.

I just want to see them. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi sensei. Until I saw Gaara, I've been trying to suppress the fact that I miss them, but I'm not hiding it anymore. I do miss them and maybe they are my family. But, I can't forgive those elders. I wouldn't have been alone if it weren't for them! I do want them dead by my own hands!

"By the way, you should know what happened when you were at a different hideout than me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you stayed for special training not long ago. I should tell you. Naruto and Sakura found me. He asked about you. They were both disappointed to find out you weren't there, though they still wanted to get me back. The fools..."

"What did you just say? Fools? Loving someone who has left and missing them makes someone a fool in your eyes?"

"Love is only a weakness..."

My eyes widened and I became angry.

"A weakness? You are a bastard!" My chakra began inflating and tiger stripes appeared on me, along with the tail. Two rods of red crystal grew out of my palms and I began swiping at him. His head bobbed from side to side as he dodged my crystal.

"So you've just been leading me on and using me! I hate people who dismiss love and erase it from themselves for power or revenge. That's a disgusting existence and I won't put up with it from you!"

He grabbed the crystal. I could easily swipe it right through his hand and burn his face off if I coated the crystal with fire, but I didn't. I can't bring myself to hurt him, though at the moment it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Isn't that what you're doing too? You pretending not to care or love the people in the leaf so you can kill the elders sounds like the same thing you just described."

"How dare you! I always reached out to you! The number one reason I stayed in that hell hole was so I could stay with you! Love never left me!" I screamed at him, raising my hand. It felt as though I released some stress when my fist connected with his cheek. His expression was the same even after I hit him.

"Will you calm down now?"

"Shut up your ass!"

Revolted, I stormed past him. He has the audacity to accuse me of trying not to love? Well, for your information, Sasuke, I just wanted to get rid of my guilt not my love! But you barely had love to start with! I'm ignoring him from now on...

"Hey Raiko! Where are you going?" Suigetsu was awake.

"I'm leaving for a while!"

"A while?"

"Just for a few hours so I can clear my head."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't want to do that..."

"But he's boring..."

"Fine just don't talk to me!"

We kept walking farther and farther away, Suigetsu occasionally trying to start a conversation, which I quickly ended. The sun was just rising over a towering hill of sand to my left. Since we were going in the right direction, I told Suigetsu to fetch Sasuke. Once I heard them approaching, I began walking again so as not to see Sasuke. There were a few small towns as we traveled through the land of wind and Suigetsu seemed to want to stop at every one.

"Hey, Raiko, look at that dango shop! Uh...how much money do we have..?"

"No stops! This is the last town and then we only have a few hours to the hideout so deal with it."

"But I'm tired!"

"You're always tired..."

He chuckled awkwardly.

So, we went past the town and to the edge of the land of wind. The southern hideout is on a little island uncharted on maps. It wasn't far out to where we are now, the beginning of an ocean. I formed a crystal slate for us to sit on, though Suigetsu just swam and pushed us along. It wasn't long before the island was visible as a speck in the distance. It appeared to be a mass of rock, but there was a secret entrance. There was a transmitter on the outside that we spoke a password into. Someone on the inside would answer and let us in. It's usually Karin because she's in charge around here.

If my memory serves me correctly, the transmitter is opposite of the door, so it would be misleading if anyone found it. I climbed off of my crystal slate and to the rocky terrain of the roof to the hideout. Once I found the disguised device, I pushed the talk button.

"Karin?"

"Who is this? And I need a password!"

"Reanimation. That's the password."

"Hmmm...You sound suspicious, so why should I let you in?"

I was about to retort when Sasuke pushed me aside.

"Karin. Let us in."

"Sasuke?!"

The door on the other side clicked and we pushed it open. The halls were damp, probably from leakage in the walls. The warden's office was at the end of the main corridor we were on now, which is where Karin resides if she isn't intimidating prisoners. Though, before we reached the end, footsteps rapidly made their way to us.

"Sasuke? Who was that girl with you!?"

"And so it begins..." I murmured.

"Oh, it's you, Raiko. Sorry, I forget you exist..."

"I forget how small your brain is...that special chakra of yours taking up your head space?" I snickered, loving to talk back to her.

"You-"

"Karin, we need to talk. Let's to your office."

She turned on her heel and started forward. Her keychain had about 50 keys on it, so we waited as she fumbled for the one to her office. When she found it a year later we filed in and sat on the couch.

"Well? What do you all need?"

"Can't you say hello first?" Suigetsu taunted.

"Idiot..." she whispered.

"We need you to join us. I'm putting a team together and we want your sensory skills."

"Why should I? Besides I still have to guard this hideout."

"Orochimaru is dead. You are no longer needed here."

"I know that! News travels fast, I've been trying to keep the prisoners from rioting."

"Let them go then!" I snapped at her. She just ignored me.

"Karin, come with us."

"Oh, Sasuke you drive a hard bargain..." she sparkled and strutted over to him, sitting too close. I turned my head, pretending not to care.

"Hmm...I might come with you if..."

"What's your condition?"

She just moved her face closer, puckering her lips. She looks hideous when she does that. Sasuke just eyed her blankly. His eyes flickered to me, then back to Karin.

Sasuke stood and Karin fell over, face planting into the sofa. I attempted to contain my laugh without complete success. Karin glared at me angrily as my face turned red and I ran out of breath trying to keep my mouth shut. It was a very comical moment. Sasuke looked at me and a miniscule smirk crossed his face. But, it was fleeting and soon it was gone, along with him. He had walked out of the door before us.

"So, are you joining us or not?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Well, I can't let you have him, can I?"

"He's yours." There was a twinge of pain in my voice.

"Just don't cry when he breaks your heart too..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked as I walked out of the door. She'll find out soon enough.

I caught up with Sasuke and dared to ask one question.

"Who are we obtaining next?"

"Actually, no one. Your strength makes up for his."

"Who was it?"

"Jugo."

"Him? My strength doesn't match his."

"Yours is twice as much. No average person has a kekkei genkai and a sage mode. If Kabuto didn't take your curse mark-"

"My chakra network would be fried. That was why he took it."

I guess it's no surprise he wasn't informed.

"Then where are we going now?"

"Team Hebi has one goal. To kill Itachi Uchiha."

"He would be at an Akatsuki hideout, right?"

"We're going to the Uchiha hideout."

"Okay." I know what it's like to want revenge, so I want to help. I think it's worse for him, the Uchiha clan was killed by his very own brother whom he was so close to.

"I'll get the others and we can head out."

I ran down the hall to find the two arguing, which was to be expected from them.

"We're leaving!"

We sped off, only having to cut across the desert. Our team rested at nights, not staying at inns. I just held up some fire while we slept in the sand. Deserts were freezing at night.

The more we ran, the more trees began appearing. They told me we were closer to the Leaf. The closer we got, the more I thought about Naruto and the others.

'Don't you see I care about you when he doesn't?' Naruto's voice repeated in my head. Also, the result of this battle worried me. Sasuke and Itachi. The brothers I would play and train with as a child. Itachi, who seemed to care so much, revealed his mask and scarred Sasuke for life. It angered me for Sasuke and personally.

Now we were deep in the forest, but not close to the Leaf Village.

We were about two days from the Leaf, and our squad split up. Suigetsu took off.

"Sasuke-kun, where is Raiko going? I' get to stay with you right...?" Karin squished herself against Sasuke's arm, puckering hideously at him like she does.

"No, you go too." He commanded.

She frowned, and then glared at me before she took off.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"Stay here." He said, rather blankly.

I just sighed and walked along with him. There was a clearing ahead, and Sasuke and I both sensed someone behind us.

"Who's there?" I shouted, spinning around.

"It's Sasuke! You really do look like Itachi-san."

Before we had time to react to the man in the orange mask, I noticed two large birds above us. On one of them sat another Akatsuki member. From the information Orochimaru had, he was Deidara. Sasori's partner before he died.

Sasuke made some hand signals that I recognized just before the explosive clay birds dropped on us. The giant snake, Manda, appeared to protect us.

"He seems strong, Deidara senpai." Tobi said.

So, he uses explosive style. If I remember correctly, lightning counters against it. There won't be much I can do, then.

Of course, someone has to get in the way on the day Sasuke will kill Itachi!

"Raiko, go find Suigetsu." He ordered.

"What!?"

"Someone needs to keep him in check. Besides, you don't have lightning style, I do."

"But, I can still help you."

"I know you can, but...just go."

"But what?"

"Get out of here now."

"If I see one thing going wrong, I'm coming back." I said firmly before speeding off.

I found the absolute tallest tree I could, and climbed to the absolute top. I'll get Suigetsu after I make sure Sasuke is okay. There were so many clay explosions I could barely see what was going on. Though I caught a glimpse of Sasuke in his curse mark form. I think he'll be okay. He always is.

Suigetsu was going to get information on an Akatsuki member named Kakuzu. He found a henchmen of his. I think I remember which building in town it was.

As I made my way through the forest, the explosions became harder to hear. So, I could think now instead of worrying. I did wonder why he wanted me to go. What was he going to say? Maybe he just wanted me out of the way. The expression on his face didn't say that though...

I put my hood up, tucking my hair inside as I approached the town.

There was an alley with a door at the end hidden by shadows. I discovered it was locked, so I took a shard of crystal to pick the lock. Suigetsu had ransacked the place already. I rounded a corner, seeing a man trapped in Suigetsu's sword as the idiot himself towered over him.

"Hey ease up!" I shouted at him. He turned his head and smirked at me.

"Raiko!" He greeted.

"Did you get any information?"

"This guy doesn't know anything, even if he is Kakuzu's henchman."

"That lets go." I turned to face the door. Suigetsu sighed and followed me, shooting a playful smirk at the petrified man behind him.

"So, Raiko-Chan, where to?"

"I don't care what he says, I'm helping him. And you...are coming with me." I furrowed my brow in determination.

"Sasuke?"

"Deidara, an Akatsuki member decided to fight him. He told me to leave..."

"To protect you." Suigetsu chuckled.

"W-Wha-"

"You're stuttering!" He teased.

"You know it's true!" He finished.

"Shut up we have to hurry!" I knew I was blushing, so I took off quickly toward the sounding explosions.

I approached carefully once I saw Sasuke. His shirt was ripped to shreds. His skin bruised and cut.

Deidara also looked extremely worn. He was on the ground, panting.

"Now..." he began, reaching for his shirt to rip it violently off.

"You will witness..."

There was a scar stitched shut over his heart. He unthreaded it, then chewing up more clay with his hand mouths.

This didn't look good. At all.

Deidara's skin became transparent, only black veins visible.

"My ultimate art!" He finished, beginning to glow.

I had to act now. Sasuke began to make hand gestures but I grabbed him first. I entered my sage mode.

"Summoning no Jutsu!" I shouted franticly, not having any other solution.

The three of us appeared in the Valley of Kai. I had not visited in a while.

"Lord Torashirro!? Hello!?" I called out desperately through the bamboo.

"Stay with him," I ordered Suigetsu.

Still, in my sage mode, I tore through the bamboo, breaking them down as I went.

"I need help! Someone!" I called out.

Then, loud footsteps sounded nearby, and I knew it was Torashiiro.

"Raiko is that you?" The fearsome leader's voice was worn and aged sounding.

"Yes. Do you have any bandages or medicine that would work on humans?"

Torashiiro drug his paws across the ground as he came into view. His fur had grayed, his back hunched. The great lord roared, signaling help.

"There are some from your time here. What has happened?"

Though, I did not respond. I raced back through the forest, helping Suigetsu get Sasuke to the clearing. Two normal sized tigers were there, setting a pile of bandages on the floor. There were a few stamina pills, but not much else. Some useless herbs that wouldn't do much for Sasuke. However, I had no choice but to use what I could. I eased him onto my lap as I wrapped his chest and right arm with bandages. They were the most wounded areas. Sasuke's onyx eyes fluttered open when I dumped stamina pills I had crushed down his throat.

"Sasuke, I took you to the Valley of Kai."

"I told you to stay away."

"Well, I didn't." I crossed my arms, glaring at him. Although I could not stay mad at him when he looks so delicate and frail.

"So stubborn..." he mumbled, drifting off again.

Once the sky had gone dark, Suigetsu rested near Sasuke. I, however, could not sleep. The breeze and drizzle of rain was calming to me.

"Raiko..." Torashiiro startled me.

"Yes?" I murmured in response, still looking at the valley below me. The giant tiger took a seat near me.

"There's been sadness in your eyes ever since the first time you came here."

"I haven't noticed." I lied, still not averting my gaze. The loose fabric on my grey jumpsuit flapped behind me. The tail of the red sash around my waist flowed with it.

"How did you end up with that snake sage?"

"Orochimaru? He's dead."

"I know."

"Hugh...well, he wanted to train Sasuke and me."

"Were you willing to go?"

"Of course, why else would I go!?" I defended. Torashiiro chuckled, as if he saw through me.

"Just admit that you went because of that boy you took care of today."

"I don't see why it's any of your business." I snapped, turning to walk away. His tail whipped around to stop me. "I'll stop inquiring. There is something I need to give to you." I faced him, a puzzled look on my face. "What?"

He roared again. Seconds later, a bright red tiger cub trotted into sight. I could hold him in my arms, he was so small.

"This tiger was born a few months ago. I have taught him how to teleport back and forth from Kai to wherever you are. I am giving him to you as a way for me to look after you."

"You don't need to look after me." I demanded, turning my nose up. The small cub came to me, burrowing his head in my leg. His fur was soft against my bare ankles.

"Well, he's already taken a liking to you. Besides, he's been orphaned. His mother is dead and I cannot look after him forever."

"You'll give me no choice..." I concluded, scooping him up in my arms. I would have to make sure he doesn't get hurt or get in the way. Sasuke won't like this.

"The runt have a name?" I asked as I struggled to keep him still.

"It's up to you."

I sighed, holding him up in front of me. The little cub gave me an innocent stare. I shook my head, setting him down by my feet.

"Sasuke has a very important battle. I think I'm going to wake him up so we can leave. Thank you for all of your help." I bowed and turned away.

"Such a lost girl..." he muttered as I sped away.

Suigetsu was snoozing against a tree where I left him, Sasuke in the same place next to him. I knelt and gently shook him awake.

"We should go if we are going to make it to the Uchiha hideout within a few days." I whispered to him.

"Okay. Get us out of here." He ordered. I slapped Suigetsu to wake him up too.

"Both of you hold onto me." I told them, the little tiger runt climbing up onto my head.

"You're a little too big for that..." I huffed, weaving the hand signs. We ended up in a forest. I could sense we were in Leaf territory.

That morning, Sasuke had enough strength to make it to an inn at the closest town to Konoha. The three of us and the little cub ran until we reached it at sundown. Sasuke needed all the strength he could get now. I was so nervous, it felt as though I was being suffocated. The inn was on the outskirts of town. It was a good place to stay if we wanted to be discrete.

Though the moon had risen, I again couldn't sleep. I was worried about everything. The possibilities of who I could run into in Konoha, what would happen to Sasuke tomorrow...

I stood on the balcony facing the streets of the town. I took deep breaths, telling myself not to worry. But, it was impossible.

Someone was suddenly standing next to me then. An arm held something in front of my face. It was a necklace. The pendant was the Uchiha crest. The top half of it glowed blue with what looked like chakra. I looked over at Sasuke to ask what it was when he began explaining.

"I put some of my chakra in it. If you have my chakra, I can sense it easily and find you wherever you are." he held out another necklace. This pendant was a lightning bolt. Raiko means lightning, so his choice of pendant was appropriate.

"Put your chakra in it so you can find me easier too. I know we could find each other without these, but it doesn't hurt to make sure."

I nodded and poured sage chakra in it. The lightning bolt glowed red, so I gave it back to him. I put his crest over my head and he did the same. I felt a strange pull toward him. It would definitely work for when he was far away. The necklace made me feel like I was still with him. I turned to him and smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"I just want to make sure you can find me after everything is over."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"I'm too angry to worry about that. I'm going to kill him."

I nodded and laid my hand on his. It was the first time I had really touched him in so long. Fearing it might be the last, I latched myself onto him. My arms locked around him tightly and my forehead rested on his shoulder. He lightly placed a hand on the back of my head. I looked up at his dim face. I could tell his eyes were closed and he had a sort of content look on his face. Not quite a smile, but not a frown either.

When this moment was over, the next would only bring a deep longing for the warmth I feel now...

This was the third morning in a row I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I looked at Sasuke, his eyes still closed. Then, I noticed that Suigetsu was gone, the tiger with him. They probably went to get food. Neither Sasuke nor I could go to any shops around here without being recognized. We had to travel with our hoods up at all times. I peeked from behind the door to the balcony to see how many people were on the street.

It was lively...and familiar.

Just then, I remembered that Karin was supposed to meet us here. I scanned the crowd below me, looking for her. Sure enough, I spotted her red hair. Then, I also saw someone who frightened me. A girl with short, pink hair walking right past Karin. Pakkun was with her.

"No way." I mumbled when Sakura stopped. I read her lips as she said Sasuke's sent had disappeared. She sensed him on Karin.

"Sasuke, wake up." I shook him violently. His eyes flew open and he drew his sword.

"Calm down, it's just me." I soothed him. "We have to go. Sakura is here. Which means Naruto and Kakashi are too? They sensed you're sent on Karin."

He nodded and gathered his things. Suigetsu and the cub came back in the room with bowls of rice. He smiled and held them out.

"We don't have time to eat. Go back and get Karin, we have to go." I commanded, causing his grin to fade. Though, he went none the less.

"If Sakura is here, Kakashi and his dogs will be too. They'll trace our scent." Sasuke told me.

"We need to confuse them. Draw them away from us. Maybe if we could split up your scent, they would chase the fakes." I suggested. Sasuke nodded, tearing up the blanket he slept with last night and walking to the window. He tied pieces of the fabric to several birds' feet and let them fly away.

"Alright, I got her let's get out of here." Suigetsu said, appearing in the doorway with Karin behind him.

Our squad took off towards the Uchiha meeting place. The whole time we ran, I was franticly looking around me for an orange jumpsuit. I couldn't bear to see him, though a sliver of me desperately wanted to. We came to the Uchiha district, heading for the largest building. Though, we were stopped by another Akatsuki member. Kisame Hoshigaki. His sharp toothed grin greeted us, a hand on his shark skin sword.

"Only Sasuke passes from here." He said, amusement in his eerie voice. I looked at Sasuke, thinking I would have had one moment with him before he went to his battle. He returned my gaze, a hand going to his necklace. I grasped mine that held his chakra in it. Instantly, I felt closer to him. He nodded at me once I relaxed.

"They will find me. I cannot be interrupted."

I gawked at him. In Sasuke language, he was telling me to intercept Naruto.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu begun boasting about his sword and challenging Kisame. The shark seemed just as cocky, so I expected a sparring match was approaching.

"Karin, stay." I said, taking off towards the trees. If I was going to face Naruto, I would be alone. As I ran, I heard a voice nearby. It was Naruto's. I stopped, hiding behind a tree.

"One of them has to be it! We have to find them!" He shouted angrily. I knew he was talking about finding us.

"Naruto." A voice I did not recognize spoke.

"What?"

"There's someone right above us." He said, exposing my whereabouts. Naruto gasped looking around.

"Who's there!?"

I clenched my fists, knowing I would have to come out. I stepped onto the branch above them. Naruto gaped at me. I noticed Akamaru there, with Kiba and Shino. Hinata too, who teared up when she saw me. It stung, but having to see Naruto will hurt more. I tried avoiding his gaze, and just him altogether.

"R-Raiko!" Kakashi sputtered. I looked at him with calm eyes.

"This is Raiko? The one you also claim to share a bond with?" The pasty skinned boy asked Naruto. Sakura glared at him. She looked barely different from the last time I saw her. Though, I would not look at Naruto.

"Raiko..." Naruto mumbled. I leapt down to the forest floor.

"I have to prevent you from coming any further. Sasuke cannot be interrupted." I stated to them, coldly.

"Raiko-san..." Hinata trailed off.

Naruto's POV****

Raiko stood in front of me. Her eyes avoided mine. The same red hair draped over her left shoulder, bangs just above her eyes and swept to the right. There were thin straps that connected to a tight gray jumpsuit and a red sash around her waist. It hurt to see her so mature and beautiful. I wanted to run to her, but the cold in her eyes told me she would only attack. The only thing I could do was utter her name.

"Raiko..." I repeated yet again.

"Is there nothing else you want to say?" The redhead asked me, the life she used to have in her voice long gone.

"Why..?" I mumbled, clenching my fists and eyes shut.

She still had her blue gray eyes closed.

"I'm only here to stall you, not for a reunion." She called to the seven of us. I couldn't believe how drained she was of any warmth.

"Stall us?" Sai asked her.

"Yes. I know you have been looking for Sasuke and me. Right now, I can't let you disturb him." She reached up to her neck, clutching a glowing object.

"I can't..." she repeated.

What was Sasuke doing that was so important?

Sakura walked forward calmly, interrupting my thought.

Raiko looked curiously at her.

"Come back to the Leaf and lead us to Sasuke, or come back to the Leaf as a prisoner and we'll force you to lead us to him." She snapped.

Raiko's POV

Did she really just say that to me? I cannot abandon Sasuke. As much as I miss Naruto, Hinata and Neji, I just cannot leave him.

"I won't come with you Sakura." I answered her.

"Fine," she said, pulling her gloves on.

"I'll have you know that I've trained." She glared as she spoke, attempting to intimidate me. I chuckled, taking a stance.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, running to her.

"It's the only option Naruto. She has to lead us to Sasuke."

"We can find him on our own, he can't be far. I want Raiko to come back as our teammate again." He pleaded.

"Hmf." She responded, turning her viscous gaze back to me. Sakura only cared about proving herself to me. I am her greatest rival for Sasuke. Though, she's already lost.

The pink haired girl ran head on at me, pulling her right fist back as she shouted a battle cry. I expected her to try and hit me, but instead she punched the ground near my feet. I leapt up just as the forest floor shattered into pieces that would have crushed me. My hands caught a branch. I let go, landing safely and ditching the cloak team hawk had been wearing recently. I started off simple so I wouldn't hurt her too badly. Several shards of crystal emerged from my palms, levitating in the air. I snatched one crystal, flinging it at Sakura. The rest followed it. She panicked trying to dodge them, but her clothing and bare skin on her legs and arms were sliced open. Her screams pierced the air.

Then the little tiger runt crawled out from behind the tree next to me.

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered at him.

The tiger had distracted me a second too long. Sakura's fist connected with my stomach, slamming me into a tree.

"Nice punch..." I murmured. Naruto ran over to me, and I still avoided looking at him.

"Raiko..." he said, reaching his hand out for mine.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you!? Move!" Sakura shouted at him.

I stood up, the memories of how rude she has always been to Naruto springing up in my head. I could only remember how flakey and desperate she acted towards Sasuke. How she brushed off Naruto like almost everyone else in the village did.

I roared, flinging my head back as my tiger sage mode appeared.

Naruto's POV

Tiger stripes coated Raiko's body as the bandages on her arms and legs fell. She even had a tail in this state. Her eyes were now red and fierce with anger. She let out another mighty roar, crouching as she ran at Sakura. She tried to block the long strips of fire Raiko wielded, but the red head was too fast. She whipped around Sakura, catching her ankle with fire. The pink haired girl landed painfully when Raiko pulled her feet out from under her.

Sakura's training would not match Raiko and her sage mode. Why doesn't she have her curse mark anymore? It would be obvious on her neck.

Sakura whimpered, clutching her seared leg. Raiko stood next to her, crossing her arms as the tiger stripes faded and her eyes returned to their normal color.

"You haven't trained enough apparently..."

Raiko turned away and walked back to a tree, picking up the tiger cub from earlier. She shook her head as he nuzzled into her.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom nearby and the sky began to darken. "Until next time..." Raiko murmured, clutching the mysterious necklace again as she took off. It must be something important...

Raiko's POV

That crash did not sound good. Keeping the Leaf Nin away is important, but Sasuke is the ultimate priority. I raced back through the forest and far past Karin, who looked awfully bewildered. The Uchiha Meeting place was blown to bits. The ceiling was blasted open and I could spot two figures on the remains of the roof. Sasuke was reaching to the sky, his hand meeting a lightning bolt.

"Kirin!" He boomed, throwing his hand down to Itachi.

"Be gone with the thunderclap..."

Itachi was lost in the electrifying explosion.

Things settled but the rubble of the, now completely ruined, building covered the two brothers.

I ran franticly towards the site, violently throwing aside as many rocks and pebbles as I could. Finally, I uncovered Sasuke. I spotted his raven black hair and closed eyes. I pulled him out, checking his heartbeat. As I held my ear to his chest, he coughed and slowly sat up.

"Sasuke!"

"Raiko..?" He wheezed.

"I'm here..." I assured him, supporting his back and hugging myself closer to him. Then, a pile of rocks were blown apart, revealing Itachi, surrounded by an orange apparition.

"This is...my trump card...the Susano'o." He spoke, the being lifting its sword to try and smite us. I helped Sasuke as we leapt out of the way.

Not knowing what else to do, I conjured up several walls of crystal to shield us as we ran. The Susano'o shattered them all. When he swung at us and I had no time to do anything else, I stood in front of Sasuke. If the bastard was going to kill someone, it will be me before Sasuke.

I expected to feel the searing pain, but I didn't. I opened my eyes, seeing the giant orange blade at a halt. I could see Itachi's face inside the rib cage of the Susano'o. He looked beaten up, but his face looked...

Itachi's POV

I remember this girl. This red haired little girl that lived in the Leaf with us. She and Sasuke were so close. So close that she obviously left the village with him. I remember her...

"Sasuke, let's go," I hurried my little brother along, picking him up from his first day at the academy. Though, I heard a shout behind me and turned around to see its source.

A little red haired girl was standing in front of a blonde child. Naruto Uzumaki. There were others trying to pick on him, but the girl was shouting at them and protecting him.

She was the only person I ever saw stand up for him.

Raiko held the same stance in front of my brother that she did for the nine tails. She was protecting him...

Raiko's POV

I would not give in. I would not stand aside. Itachi stopped only because he's plotting something else, not because of any remorse.

"Move." Sasuke ordered, standing up behind me.

For years, I've been listening to everything he tells me because I love him. For that reason, I would take anything he threw at me. Any order he gave. Any comment he said.

My instinct was to follow the order he had given me. Though, if I did, he would be killed. So, I did something I had not done for three and a half years.

"No." I said firmly, my body not faltering. I could hear the shock in the gasp that followed.

"I'm sorry, but I won't move aside and let you fight on your own."

"If you won't let me fight alone, fight with me. I know how stubborn you are, so I won't bother trying to get you to leave." He responded, walking to my side.

"I can live with that."

I entered my sage mode, as Sasuke entered his curse mark mode. Though, something was off. He knelt as several white snakes emerged from him.

"Orochimaru!?" I gasped as the sleazy deceased man slithered out of one of the snake's mouth.

Itachi's Susano'o swung at them, blocking any attacks. I noticed a gourd at the Susano'o's side being unplugged.

Orochimaru, along with the snakes, were sucked into it.

Does this mean Sasuke's curse mark is gone?

Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked at his neck, seeing no marks. I smiled, taking comfort in the fact that all ties to that snake were now gone.

Though, right now, I need to focus on Itachi. My sage mode was activated now. I sped around the Susano'o. He wouldn't be able to even see me with my speed. I stopped behind him, kicking one of the boulders. Though not with my full strength so I wouldn't shatter it. The rock went flying towards Itachi himself. The Susano'o could not get the shield in time, so the boulder collided with the giants back, damaging Itachi slightly.

At least it did something. I expected a rebound, but instead, Itachi ignored me and stumbled toward Sasuke. I raced to the unconscious Uchiha. Itachi kept coming toward us. Sasuke stirred in my arms. He didn't seem hurt. I suppose that big part of him being taken away just caused his body to shut down temporarily.

He sat up easily. I was about to speak to him when something hard hit the back of my head. I immediately lost consciousness.

The Susano'o began to fade as Itachi kept making his way to a frightened Sasuke. He backed away from his brother until a wall intercepted him. Itachi continued moving, the Susano'o completely gone now. Sasuke stared at his brother with wide eyes as he was no only inches away. He raised his arm as fast as he could for the condition he was in. Two fingers coated in blood extended out to tap Sasuke's forehead. His blood trailed down Sasuke's face. Itachi Uchiha fell, his head slamming into the wall after saying to his little brother, "This is it...Sorry Sasuke..."

I don't know how I got here, but when I woke up, Sasuke and I were in some strange cave. There was a table on the wall opposite to me with a single lit candle on it. The two of us sat on a mat and were both bandaged in the appropriate places.

"Sasuke?" I whispered, gently nudging him. He groaned a little, shrugging my hand off of his shoulder.

"He doesn't have your energizing sage chakra. You might want to let him rest." A voice came from the shadows. "I'm guessing you brought us here?" I said, ignoring his suggestion. "Yes, I did."

Then I felt Sasuke move. I whipped my attention back to him, causing a humorous 'hn' from the mysterious man.

Sasuke sat up slowly, clutching his side. I supported his back, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Another step sounded from the shadows. The man was coming closer to us.

The second I saw a single foot step out, Sasuke's body jolted and the relentless black fire, the Ameturasu, shot across the room. Thankfully, it did not hit me, but continued straight to the mysterious man.

To my surprise, he just came out into our view. Not hurt or effected by the Ameturasu at all. "Who are you...?" I murmured out of shock. He had the orange mask that I remember an Akatsuki member wearing and through it...was a sharingan. "That night. Itachi mentioned he had an accomplice did he not?" He asked Sasuke. "There are only two people alive with a sharingan. So, who are you?" Sasuke demanded. "I am Madara Uchiha." He announced.

"That's...impossible. Madara Uchiha was one of the founders of the Leaf Village along with the First Hokage."

"That's correct. I am Madara Uchiha."

That would explain the sharingan I saw. I just don't understand how he could be alive. "You see, I wanted to tell you about the life of Itachi Uchiha."

As he continued to explain the conspiracy of the leaf village and all about Itachi, I could only sit in wonder. I was so busy thinking about how crazy this all was, that when Madara said my name, Sasuke had to shake me to get my attention. "Oh, what?" I shook my head, giving the mysterious Uchiha my ear.

"I also have information about you. You know where the Uzumakis originate from correct?"

"Yes, the land of the Eddys."

"Well, they are known for their ability to hold an enormous amount of chakra. That is also the family that the nine tails hosts are chosen and in which the current jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki belongs."

"I know, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Uzumakis are also known for their common gene of red hair. Raiko, you are not a Hayashi. When the Hayashi realized they could not produce a sage using their own children, they decided to kidnap an Uzumaki. The newborn daughter of Makina Uzumaki, the sister of Kushina Uzumaki."

"Whats the significance of Kushina Uzumaki?" I asked.

"She is the mother of Naruto." He answered darkly.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart begin to race. With Itachi, the Leaf village, and now even the people I thought were my family. Everything I knew was a lie. My whole life. I turn out to be Naruto's cousin, an Uzumaki.

I looked to Sasuke, who hadn't moved a muscle since he learned of Itachi. "Sasuke, are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder, worried about how he was taking all of this.

"The remaining members of your team are outside waiting for you. We'll keep in touch." He grumbled. I rushed Sasuke along as fast as we could go for our condition. Once outside, I stood next to Sasuke as he stared out into the sun from the edge of a cliff surrounded by a grassy plain. Suigetsu and Karin stood behind us. When I turned my gaze back to Sasuke, his teeth were clenched and nose wrinkled as tears rapidly cascaded down his pale cheeks. Tears welled in my eyes just seeing him this way. I boldly reached for his trembling fist, taking it in both my hands, unhinging his fingers from their tight position to slip mine in between. Our hands now connected, I raised them so that the back of his hand was against my face. His grip tightened, which made me smile even in this dismal moment, because I knew that he was confiding in me for comfort.

Then, still holding my hand, wiped the tears from his face and said confidently, "We are now Team Hawk and our number one goal...is to destroy the Leaf."

"What?" I gasped, letting our hands fall apart as I pulled mine away. "Sasuke you...you can't-"

"Don't you want to kill the elders?"

"But that was before-"

"You loved Itachi like I did. You don't want to destroy the ones who destroyed him?" He angrily snapped.

"We can do that without killing the whole village can't we?"

"But when we take out the higher ups, all those people we used to care about will come after us."

"I still care!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Then you will have to decide where your loyalties lie." He seethed, turning to walk away from me. Suigetsu popped up in front of where I stood, smirking smugly as usual. "You're not going to abandon Sasuke are you?" He teased. I glared at him, realizing him no conception of good timing. "That's not anything you need to worry about." I muttered, stomping in the direction Sasuke went. "Because when he's standing at the doorstep of Konoha, he'll change his mind. If he still has enough love to hold my hand, he has enough to lose the will to kill them."

"What if he succeeds and goes to kill all of your friends?" He teased further. "Are you going to stop him? Fight against your Sasuke?" Suigetsu chuckled in my face. I swiped my hand past his head. He ducked, which gave me an easy passage to his neck. I pushed his head down until he was on his knees, at which point I swung my foot up to his stomach. He coughed and spat, yet still laughed. "Always the impressive kicks." He wheezed.

I scoffed and walked swiftly away from him. Then, I was startled by a small being hopping onto my shoulder. The little runt nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck.

I came to a clearing in the woods where Sasuke had decided to settle for the night. We were surrounded by thick trees and shrubs. So much that barely any light showed through the leaves about us. Since Sasuke's fireball jutsu is too powerful, I transformed into my sage mode and used a little fire that I conjured on my fingertips to lite the branches in the middle of the clearing. Karin stood near Sasuke, gleaming up at his face. As usual, he shrugged her off.

We all sat quietly, except for occasional outbursts of arguments between Karin and Suigetsu. The innocent tiger appeared again, carrying an apricot in his mouth. Where did he get that?

"Oh no, did you attack a traveler?" I picked him up, revealing a sack that hung off of a hind leg. Several more apricots tumbled out of it. I shook my head. "Well, if you like apricots so much, I'll name you Kyo."

He looked at me with large, dark eyes. I chuckled, setting him down in my lap.

The sky had become pitch black now. Kyo was fast asleep, but not me. Sasuke seemed awake still too. Karin and Suigetsu had finally passed out as well.

"Why do have to destroy the Leaf?" I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"Because of what they did to Itachi."

"But this isn't what he would have wanted." I looked into his eyes now. He refused to look into mine, though. "Madara said he loved the village. So much that it outlasted his own clan. He would never want it to be destroyed." I tried convincing him. "Do you really trust Madara?"

"No, but everything he said made sense and seemed so valid."

"We're taking Danzo out first." He said, looking at me finally. I gasped, remembering that before I left, Madara confronted me alone. He said that Danzo was the one who told the Hayashi's about Uzumaki chakra. He was the one who lead them to me specifically. But why me? There were others that could have been taken so why me? Madara didn't know Danzo's intentions either.

"Raiko, I know you haven't cared about revenge for a long time. But, I know you care about this. About the man who tore you away from a family that loved you."

"I-I do but...Sasuke I have more love than hatred."

"Love for the leaf village?"

"No. The leaf is just a place. It's the people. Not all of the people, but the ones who gave me a happy life. They don't deserve to die. Danzo and the elders should have to pay for their lifetime of misdeeds but not the whole village."

"What will you do then? When I attack the village?" He asked darkly.

"I won't help you, but I couldn't fight against you. I suppose I'll just have to convince you before then." I determinately smiled at him. His eyebrows raised slightly. "You wouldn't protect those people against me?" He asked, surprised yet somewhat intrigued.

"It would be harder for me to fight against you than with you. I know I talk about how Naruto and the others mean so much to me and they really do but, you are the most important person to me. Despite your arrogance and warped opinion on love. Sasuke, I love you, and...I

Know that even though you try to suppress it, you love me too."

"Hmf." He scoffed, glaring at the audacity I had to say that. "You've always sought comfort in me. When you heard me talking in my sleep, you made sure to tell me what you said in my dream wasn't true. Today, when you tightened your grip on my hand."

"You're awfully talkative tonight." Was all he replied?

"I know. I'm just trying to force sense back into you."

He furrowed his brow, leaning completely against the tree and closed his eyes.

He'll have to sleep with all of that on his mind. I chuckled quietly to myself. Then I positioned myself comfortably and drifted off.

The next morning, I was awakened by Suigetsu. "Raiko, wake up, I found something." He said seriously. I gave him a puzzled look, but went along with him. We walked for a few minutes before I began hearing the sound of rushing water. Sure enough, Suigetsu revealed a waterfall with a good sized spring at the bottom. Moss covered flat stones artfully surrounded the body of water. "Well?" He grinned, slipping off his shirt, "let's go."

He dove in, staying beneath the surface for a while to show off. I shook my head, not sure that I wanted to undress in front of suggest.

"I'm not going in there." I told him.

"What, you don't want to?" He frowned at me once he resurfaced. Just as I was about to tell him again, Sasuke walked up behind me, followed by Karin. She slipped her sandals off, dipping her feet in to test the temperature.

"It's so warm." She said, looking up at Sasuke. He shrugged, taking his grey vest off, followed by his shoes, rope, and weapons. Once in the water, Sasuke leaned against a rock and closed his eyes. Karin was quick to strip down to her undergarments and hop in too. I sighed, figuring everyone seeing me in my underwear wasn't all that bad. Though, unlike Karin, I don't have anything covering my chest. There's never been anything large enough. Blushing heavily, I slid the grey jumpsuit to my ankles, the red sash with it. I held one arm across my chest, covering as much as possible. Suigetsu's head popped up, his eyes wide. I jumped in the water, tucking my knees to my chest so that Suigetsu couldn't see. Sasuke had opened his eyes just a sliver, though when we made contact, he shut them again. I nervously looked around, the silence making me uncomfortable. The white haired shark swam towards me, sitting in the gap between Karin and myself. "This is nice, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Karin gushed. He shrugged in response. Then, she latched to his arm. "Would you like me to wash your back?" She asked. Sasuke sighed, standing up and walking through the trees and out of sight. I heard his rustling for a while, but it sounded like there was another person. Or three other people.

Figuring Suigetsu and Karin would start bickering soon, I also left the soothing spring. Though, when I went to retrieve my clothes, they were gone. Oh no...

I huffed, looking around for signs of other people. I began walking around the small clearing, feeling extremely embarrassed. When I reached the campsite, Sasuke was organizing his shuriken. "Sasuke, do you think I could use your vest? Someone took my clothes."

He looked up, nodding and tossing me the vest. "Thanks."

I took the vest and swung it around my shoulders, too late in realizing I had taken my arm off of my chest. Sasuke nearly choked and looked away, immediately regaining his cool. Quickly, I cover myself with the vest and turned to find the captures of my clothes. Fuming, I swung branches out of my way. "Where are you, you perverts...?" I hissed, stomping around the forest. Thankfully, I heard a giggle in the distance. Behind me, Kyo roared with his squeaky, high pitched voice. Then, gasps sounded and more rustling behind a set of bushes. Before they even had a chance to run, I raced around to snatch the collars of three young boys. They looked about ten or eleven. "You kids cannot go around stealing peoples' clothes!" I seethed, taking my outfit from their hands. "Sorry, lady." One brat apologized. "Are you from a town or something?" I asked them. The three looked down at the ground. "No. We ran away."

"Well go back." I told them, releasing my grip. "Will you come with us?"

"No, I don't care for kids. Just go back to where you came from."

"But, miss we can't. Our mama told us to stay away because she had a vision."

"Vision..?" I asked. "Yeah, that Konoha would be destroyed soon. She sent us away to be safe." They explained. I believed them a little more now considering Sasuke wanted to destroy it. Though, how would this woman know? "Alright, I'll take you back." Though, I would have to go alone. If I brought Sasuke, I would only speed up the destruction.

"Come with me." I told them. They and Kyo followed me to the campsite. Sasuke looked at me, then the kids. "They took my clothes. I'm taking them home."

"Alright, let's go."

"No, just me. They uh...don't trust anyone else."

"Ye-" I clasped my hand over one of their mouths. Sasuke looked suspiciously between the kids and me. "I've got your chakra and the radios if I need you. Keep me posted." He replied, going back to his weapons. I nodded and took the kids out of earshot. "Okay, do you have any possessions we need to get before we leave?" I asked them, crouching to their level. "Nope."

"Alright, well tell me your names and anything else I should know."

"I'm Rumi!" I a little platinum blonde girl exclaimed with a little pink kimono and sparkling emerald green eyes. "I'm five years old and the cutest girl in the world!" She cheered. "I'm Mamoru, six." A slightly older boy with short, coal black hair told me glumly. He had a simple yellow t shirt and grey shorts. I nodded, looking to the last girl. "I'm seven. My name is Haruka." She had dirty blonde hair cut rigidly across her face and cold gray eyes. To me, it seemed like she dressed more masculine for a little girl, with a white t shirt and baggy tan pants with white bandaging around her left knee. "Well, I'm Raiko. I was born in the Leaf village like you."

"Why haven't we seen you anywhere?" Rumi asked.

"It's...a long story." Then, Kyo jumped on my head. "Oh, and this Kyo." I told them as Rumi beamed at the cub. Curious, Kyo hopped down, examining the girl. Though, he didn't have much time because Rumi latched herself onto him at once. I was a little afraid he would claw at her, but Kyo actually nuzzled into her. "Alright, let's get going." I hauled a sack of supplies over my shoulder as I stood. The three nodded and began following me. Unfortunately, I couldn't go full speed considering they were children. If I was correct, we were just past the Village hidden in Grass. It'll take us about a week. A week with no one but me and three children.

"So, why did you guys take my clothes?" I asked as we pushed our way through the thick bushes. "Well, I thought it was a traveler's outfit, so I wanted to get it for when it was cold. I didn't know they belonged to a shinobi." Rumi told me. I knew it was that one. "That's why you bring blankets..." I muttered.

"So how long will it be until we get there?" Mamoru asked a few minutes later. "Well it's only been about an hour since we started walking, so still about week at this rate."

"Well, then let's go faster." Haruka suggested, seeming agitated. I thought about that. I couldn't run much faster if I was carrying all of them and Kyo isn't big enough to even carry Rumi. Then, it hit me. "Alright, stand back." I said as I bit by thumb, drawing blood. Rumi gasped. Then, I forced my palm to the ground, calling out "Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Torakuro emerged from a puff of smoke. He was Lord Torashiiro's son. "Hello, Raiko. What can I help you with?" He asked me. On all fours, the tiger stood about six feet tall. Definitely large enough to carry all three children. "I'm trying to get to the leaf as fast as possible. Do you think you could carry the little ones?"

"Of course, but you'll have to keep up."

I transformed into my sage mode, pupils dilating and shifting to red while the stripes covered me. Rumi and Mamoru shrieked, though Haruka didn't make a peep. "You won't have to worry about that." I smirked, going to help the kids get onto the large tiger. Mamoru hoisted Rumi up, who hugged him tightly. I reached out my hand to Haruka, though she ignored it and climbed her way up. I shrugged, nodding to Torakuro and motioning for Kyo to get on my shoulder. He could run fast, but I would feel better having him where I can see him. I took off, breaking a branch I leapt off of. Torakuro shook his head, taking off after me. I speed too fast for my thoughts to even catch up with me. My mind was clear and it was nice to not think about anything.

It took me about seven hours to realize that it was already morning and I felt my stripes fading and chakra depleting to almost nothing. Once I stopped, I realized how exhausted I was. The children were asleep and Torakuro also wiped out. I made a fire as fast as possible, then curling up next to a tree and staring up at the sky.

My last thought before I drifted off was what Sasuke could be doing...

I was jostled awake, expecting to see Suigetsu. Instead, it was Mamoru. "Hey, we should probably start moving again."

"Alright. Just let me collect myself first." I said, rubbing my eyes. I sat up slowly, hissing at the light blinding me. "I don't think I can keep up today, Kuro." I told the giant. "That's alright. One more person on my back won't make a difference." He moaned, planting his paws on the ground. I nodded, getting on, then helping the kids. Although Haruka still wouldn't accept my help. When Torakuro took off, I had to grasp his fur so I wouldn't fall off. I suppose I'm still partially asleep. As we kept moving further and further into thicker forests, I stared at Haruka, wondering what she could be thinking. Mamoru and Rumi were snoring together and Kyo curled up with them. So, I took the opportunity to talk to her. "So, you're the oldest." I said. She just shrugged. I sighed, saying I understand you don't like talking. Neither do I, but it can't hurt to at least talk to one person."

"Who's your one person, then?" She asked smugly. "That's...a good question..." I groaned, realizing I was being a total hypocrite. "Then...why don't we talk to each other? Just us." I suggested. "Whatever..."

"Tell me about your mother, your life. Anything you want to talk about."

"I'm not actually...related to them." She said, looking at the two younger kids. "I'm an orphan. I was running away from here on my own when these two showed up asking for my help. So, I traveled with them." She explained, never making eye contact. "I see."

"I guess it was nice to feel responsible for them."

"I know how you feel."

"How would you?!" She snapped.

"Haruka, have you ever heard of the two legendary clan massacres?"

"Of course. The Uchiha and the Hayashi clans. There was only one survivor of each, unless you include the Uchiha who killed his clan."

"Well, the one survivor of the Hayashi clan was a little girl who felt the same way you do. Alone and closed off, yet longing to love someone."

"Are you...?"

"Yes. I'm Raiko. Not a Hayashi by blood after all, but yes."

"I didn't know..." she hugged her knees. "It's alright. I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. You've got me and as long as you do, don't be afraid to be the little girl you are. You remind me of myself. When I was your age I was very independent and mature. I didn't need or want anyone else."

"What changed?"

"I was put on team 7. I met two people that mean the world to me. That's when my view began to change. I always have had a hatred for humanity, but...not them."

"I've heard about team 7 before. Isn't the nine tails guy on it?"

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki. One of the most important people in my life and also my cousin as I recently discovered."

"Wow. Who else?"

"Naruto, Sakura Harun and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? The survivor?"

"He is...the one who really turned me around. I never thought I could love so much until I met him. Well, him and a few others."

"I remember the story about you and him leaving the village with the man who attacked the hokage!" She looked up. "Yes...that was me."

"I was little when that happened of course but kids at the shelter would talk about it all the time."

"Yeah well...I uh have to check the map and see where we are." I pulled out the map, avoiding the subject of my leaving. "Let's see. At the rate we're traveling at now, we should be there in about three days."

"I wish we weren't going back." Haruka sighed.

"I think you should. You're too young to go off on your own."

"You were little too! Why can't I do what you did?"

"Listen, I have to see if what their mother thinks is valid and I want you all safe. So I am taking you back to the village."

"Why can't I just stay with you?" She asked, beaming up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that wouldn't work. The...people I'm traveling with would never allow it and we move quickly and there are things we do I don't want you there for."

"I can handle it, I promise." She cried, leaning into me and locking her arms around my stomach. I rested my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

Hours passed after that. Some spent sleeping or thinking or sightseeing.

"Raiko!" Torakuro shouted.

"Yes?"

"I need to rest." He panted, slowing down. Mamoru and Rumi woke up, groggily sliding off of the tiger. The sun was beginning to set, so I told everyone we could just stay here for the night. After I had made a fire and laid out some blankets, I sensed another presence in the trees around us. I snuck off to see if anyone was there. I thought it was clear, though I knew I was wrong when I felt a cold blade being pressed against my neck. "Now listen here, girl. You are going to take me back to your campsite and give me all your valuables got it?"

"Don't think so."

"Wha-"

I gave him no time to answer when I spun around to his left flank and kicked his knee in. He knelt, his head falling forward. I swung my leg up and then back down where my heel connected with his exposed neck. The middle aged burglar croaked before completely collapsing. I grabbed the back of his shirt, lifted him up and pinned him against a tree with several shards of red crystal. When I turned back in the direction of the campsite, I saw Haruka staring in awe at what I had just done. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could use crystal. I thought you just had your tiger stuff." She rambled. "You have to teach me some of that!" She finished.

"I can't. Haruka, you're a good kid, but becoming a shinobi isn't something you should get in to."

"But I want to."

I sighed, picking her up and setting her back down with the other two who were burrowed in Torakuro's fur.

I fell asleep shortly after.

When I woke up, everyone else was still snoozing, the fire having faded to barely embers. Torakuro's eyes were cracked open as he yawned, exposing his fangs. "Can we get started? I know you must be sick of this."

"Not at all. It's been a long time since I've left the valley and I like to help any living sage."

"Well, alright. I really am grateful." I assured him as I hoisted the kids onto his back one by one. As I thought about Haruka, I realized how different she was when she opened up. We really are hauntingly similar.

As we continued on, I sat behind the children, making sure no one fell off. Kyo was wide awake, standing on the tip of Kuro's nose proudly. Everything seemed calm as the day wore on and each child woke up randomly, only to drift off again. The motion of running is a soothing rhythm that can cause people to fall asleep, I've noticed.

We stopped for rests here and there, then sleeping another night away. Then came the day we would reach Konoha. Haruka seemed very cross the closer we got.

I hadn't thought of it before, but seeing the cheerful, normal streets full of bustling shops and restaurants might not be all that bad. I might visit the Uchiha district.

These thoughts built up almost an excitement in me as we approached the leaf highway just before the gates. Though, the welcoming entrance to Konoha was not what I was expecting. Screams sounded as buildings were smashed by large creatures ranging from caterpillars to lizards. I hopped off of the tiger, ordering that everyone else stay put.

I raced into the village, looking for someone I knew. Finally, as I dodged debris, I saw Izumo, a guard at the gates. "Izumo! What's going on!?" I shouted. "Raiko! I can't believe it! Oh, the village is being attacked by the Akatsuki! A man calling himself Pein!" He told me. I gasped, running further through the crumbling streets. I saw the forensics lab and decided to look inside. A woman with short black hair and another medical ninja were examining a dead body. A man with orange hair and several holes piercing his body. That was one of the six paths of Pein. I continued through the village until I found a jonin being tormented by a Pein. This was the most commonly known Pein. When I looked closer, I realized the jonin was Kakashi. I ran to him. "Kakashi! Kakashi!"

"Raiko?" He mumbled. I nodded franticly. "Yes it's me!" I shouted. Then I felt a wave of force hit me. The two of us flew backwards into slabs of concrete. Kakashi could no longer even stand. "Tell me. Where is Uzumaki Naruto!?"

"Never..." he spat. Then, I saw him pick up a nail. In an instant, that tiny piece of metal went flying, piercing Kakashi's skull. My eyes could not blink and I could not move. I heard a distant voice that sounded like Choji. Then, I was knocked off of my feet. I expected to look up at an enemy, or maybe Choji saving me. But, who I saw brought me back to reality in a cruel way. It was Sasuke. "What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"I followed you." He replied.

"Of course you did." I growled, pushing him off of me.

"We need to get out of here."

"Looks like your dream is coming true. You don't have to help me, but I'm fighting."

Sasuke frowned, drawing his sword. I smiled, allowing sage chakra to overtake me. First, I raced away from the Pein to the gates. I wanted to see if the kids were alright. As soon as she saw me, Haruka sprang onto me. "What's happening!?" She yelled. "The village is being attacked. Kuro, get them out of here! Take them with you and go to Kai!" I commanded. I forced Haruko off of me and told him to go fast.

I thought they were all safe, but Haruka somehow slipped away. She grabbed my hand. "Why are you still here!?" I shouted angrily. "I'm not leaving!" She said, her voice was different from a child's. So much more mature and no slurring the way children do. "You will not leave my sight unless I tell you, understand!?" I said. She nodded. Sasuke looked between the two of us and sighed before taking off. We ran to the nearest creature with was an orange caterpillar. With his sharingan, Sasuke spotted the Pein controlling the creatures. 'There," he pointed to a girl with bright orange hair and purple eyes with several rings around the pupil. I left Haruka with Sasuke as I stealthily raced up the building. I appeared behind her swiping at her head with crystal daggers attached to my forearms. At the last second she ducked. Then, the orange insect changed its direction to target me. I leapt above where it struck, landing on its head and jabbing shards of crystal in its eyes and yanking out the metal poles. The creature ceased to move after that. I hopped off. "Sasuke, you have to get the metal poles out and destroy their eyes. That's how they communicate with Pein." I explained.

He nodded. Both of us sprung around several large creatures taking them out simultaneously with extreme speed and precision. I landed next to Haruka after we took down the last one in sight. I knelt, huffing profusely and my sage mode leaving me. Haruka pulled out a pouch she had been holding in her shorts. "Here, they're energy pills." I ate three of them and took off again with the little one on my back. My choice was to go back to Kakashi and see if he was alright. Besides, that particular Pein was bad news. Kakashi was slumped in a sitting position, motionless. His pupils were faded and no light reflected on them. Tears began streaming silently down my cheeks as I shook his lifeless body. Sasuke grabbed my arm and hauled me on my feet. "We have to keep moving. He's gone." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. I nodded, clenching my teeth and running ahead without him. I looked down each and every road, seeing bodies wrapped in slips of paper. That seemed odd to me, but I still kept on going. Then, I saw an enormous head of some sort of creature with its tongue wrapped around a man. I knew him as Iruka. I sped over to the husky, bald Pein and swiped my legs under his. He was caught off guard and fell, Iruka being release. Out of nowhere I heard a young voice shouting a battle cry. The boy was Konohamaru using a rasengan to give the final blow. Both Iruka and I were astounded. Then, however his attention was turned to Sasuke and I. "You two? You have to get out of here Raiko. The village is hunting the both of you down. You're an official rouge and a threat."

"The village won't be worrying about us right now." I retorted.

Iruka's eyes widened, looking at something behind us. When I turned around, I saw Ino and another blonde woman staring up at a Pein on a rooftop. He had his hand firmly on the medical ninja I saw earlier. She was on her knees. He drew out a white ghostly thing from her and the young shinobi fell down into the blond woman's arms. "Shizune!" Ino shrieked.

Everywhere I looked, people were being defeated. I saw people I used to know. Shopkeepers and parents. I whipped around when I heard a loud bang. Another Pein landed behind us. I shoved Haruka behind me. This was the same Pein that killed Kakashi and who knows who else. He put his hand out, which reminded me of the force I felt by him earlier. It was a jutsu called almighty push, reserved especially for his rinnegan, I guessed. With the second I had to react, I put up a thick wall of red crystal. It shattered, a shard sticking in my arm. I winced out of pain. Haruka gasped behind me. Holding my breath, I tugged on the crystal wedged in my flesh. It came out, a good amount of blood with it. I transformed into my sage mode, my claws extending and eyes reddening. My sharp teeth bit my finger as I drew blood to summon the Torashiiro, the leader of the Valley of Kai. He stood taller than any building in the leaf. "Lord Torashiiro, will you help us?"

"Of course, Raiko." He agreed in his regal, booming voice. Pein glared suspiciously at me, trying to figure out my next move. I took a deep breath, weaving the hand signs for a crystal jutsu. Sharp, jagged and long shards sprouted up from the ground around me. I took one, racing at the Pain. When I swiped at him, he dogged. But, the crystal is only a decoy. My left arm was completely covered in flames, which I used to grasp his neck. Unfortunately, he sent the almighty push at me once the flames singed his skin. A red hand print was left on his neck, which caused me to grin, even though I was slammed against the nearest building. Then, he disappeared. Pein was gone. I cursed, standing up and walking over to the others. He left before I even got a chance to fight with Torashiiro. I looked around, trying to find him. I looked to the sky, expecting not to see him. However, I did. There was a speck in the sky that was unmistakably him. What could he be doing?

His arms were open wide, and with my heightened sense of hearing, I heard him say, "Now, this world shall know pain." Moments later, everything seemed silent. I had no time to act. No time to get us out. I grabbed Haruka tightly and reached for Sasuke's hand, which he did not see. Torashiiro was stepping over us and lowering himself. "What are you...?" My voice trailed off.

I was suffocating, gasping for air under the great beast of Kai. I couldn't see what had happened and I desperately wanted to know. I pounded at his stomach. Still in my sage mode, I pushed as hard as I could. Sure enough, the mass of tiger began to shift. He rolled over as I gradually stood. Haruka was still breathing, but unconscious. Sasuke was taking deep breaths, seeming tired and worn. I was barely able to stand, my sage chakra out now.

I looked around. There was nothing, not even debris. The leaf village had been completely leveled. It was a wasteland. I peered at the people, dead or unable to stand. Then a pink dot caught my eye. It was Sakura, the last person I wanted to see. Where is Naruto? He has to be here, there's no way he would abandon the village. That pink twit saw me too. She stood and I could sense her surprise. I looked back at Sasuke, who had slung Haruka over his shoulder. Then, I realized someone was missing. "Where is Kyo?" I snapped, looking franticly around. Where is he?

Then, Sasuke opened his vest. Snuggled between the cloth and his bare chest was the furry runt. I snatched him and hugged him close to me. His warmth reminded me of another thing. I walked over to Torashiiro's head, where I saw his closed eyes. His breathing was rapid. "Lord Torashiiro, are you alright?"

"I will be." He wheezed. Though, something told me he wouldn't. His eyes opened slightly, looking directly at me. "There is something...in my back..." he told me. I ran around to see a large wooden board piercing him. It was right on his spine. He would never move again, and I don't have the tools to remove it. Tears began soaking my cheeks as I realized he wouldn't survive a trip back to Kai. He wouldn't survive staying here either. I sat next to his head, petting him. "I...know I will not live...so I ask only that you go to the valley and tell my son."

"Of course." I choked. "Wipe your tears, Miss Hayashi."

"You should know, I am actually an Uzumaki." I admitted.

"Ah, a good name...to match a good heart...young man," he turned his gaze to Sasuke, "cherish this girl. She'll be all you have left one day. Loyalty is a great virtue she possess..." he hacked as he got out his words. Sasuke's expression was confused, from what I could tell. Perhaps he just didn't know how to take Torashiiro's words. I tried to stop the flow of my tears, but failed. His eyes closed slowly and he took his last breath. I buried my face in his fur, pounding the ground repeatedly.

"What are we going to do..? The village is destroyed and Pein will keep killing until he finds Naruto. I do not have the strength to fight much more. My sage chakra is completely depleted." I said. Sasuke said nothing. "Are you just going to sit there?" Sakura's voice came from behind me. I turned angrily glaring at her. She was crying too. "If you can't fight anymore, help me find people that are buried." She said. I nodded, standing and walking past her. Sakura looked at Sasuke, crying even more. She took a step towards him. "Are you...back now?"

"No." He replied, walking past her and halting next to me. "But-" she started. "Sakura, is Naruto...even here?" I asked, cutting off whatever desperate thing she was about to say. "No, he isn't." She told me. I just started walking again. There were large piles of rubble that I went to first. I threw the rocks away, uncovering a jonin or two. Then, I found some Hyuga members huddled around someone as if to protect them. "Hinata?" I asked, thinking it was her. The timid girl pushed her way through. She trapped me in a hug the second she saw me. I gently placed my hands on her back. "Raiko..." she cried, her voice muffled by my shoulder. Suddenly, there was a large cloud of smoke in a crater below us. Two enormous frogs appeared and I just knew Naruto was with them. One Pein was down there as well. Hinata gasped, taking off without warning. I ran after her. Though Sasuke did not follow me. Maybe he doesn't want to see Naruto.

I chased Hinata to the edge of the crater, where she stopped. Pein used his almighty push to throw both toads back. Then, Hinata slid down the crater wall. I followed her. It isn't like Hinata to be this reckless, but she is in love with him. Hinata planted her feet in front of Naruto. "Hinata? Raiko!?" He shouted, looking at the both of us. I stood next to her, glaring at Pein.

"You leave him alone!" I roared to him.

The Akatsuki leader began running at us. I readied myself and Hinata boldly began running to meet him. He stopped abruptly, holding out his hand. Hinata began flying through the air, being whipped every which way until the Hyuga was slammed back to the ground. "Hinata!" I shouted. Both Naruto and I began running to them. Pein held both his hands out. The two of us were pulled forward, then flattened. I couldn't lift myself off of the ground as he walked towards me. I struggled, desperately trying to free myself. Pein slid a metal pole out of his sleeve, raising it high, before bringing it down to pierce my hands. I screeched in pain, not daring move. Then, he walked to Naruto and shoved a spike through him as well. "Naruto!" I shouted. Though, both of our eyes watched as Pein raised another pole. He stood by Hinata's crippled body. "No, Hinata get up!" I screamed to her. Though, Pein stabbed her. Right in her stomach.

"Hinata, why!?" Naruto yelled.

"Because...I..." she murmured, "I love you...Naruto-kun."

Those where her last words before she fell unconsious. Naruto began screaming violently, his pupils shifting and whole body contorting. He was going nine tails. Naruto has completely lost control.

I watched as the orange cloak covered him, then changed to four tails. He didn't even look like Naruto anymore. His eyes and jagged mouth were glowing, yet hollow. A spine and half a rib cage formed over him, more bone growing onto him.

I had to get out of here before I die in his rage. Mustering every bit of will I had, I slid the hand on top up, the torn and exposed wound burning as I did so. I took a deep breath as I yanked my hand completely off of the pole. I got on knees, using my free hand to pull the pole out of the ground and out of my other hand.

Pein looked back at me only for a second. I looked next to him where Hinata lay, bleeding. Felt my sage mode coming on, but there was something different. It was strange and comforting, yet powerful. I could feel...spirits? I tried to put my finger on what it was, but before I thought too much about it I heard a voice in my head. It was Torashiiro. 'Raiko, I have given you an ancient power. It allows you to access the power of every past leader of Kai, including myself. They will now help you at any time. Stay the strong, brave girl you I knew you as. Miss Uzumaki...' His voice echoed in my head. I had to steady myself. I breathed in, then out, my sage mode completely activated and the souls of the past leaders of Kai behind me.

I saw Naruto, roaring and flailing around as he kept changing. He seemed to be growing even more tails, which is even more danger. Pein formed a giant, hollow sphere of rock to trap him. By now, Naruto was developing skin and had the build of the nine tails. I expected Naruto to immediately break out, but he didn't as if he was being stalled. However, it was unfortunate for me because now, Pein gave me all of his attention.

He turned towards me, walking slowly. I darted towards him, the hundreds of giant and smaller tigers materializing behind me, Torashiiro and Kyo at my flanks. Pein began using his Shinra Tensei to repel the smaller tigers. I commanded Torashiiro and his father to attack from both sides of him, with other tigers in back of him, giving him nowhere to go but towards me. I formed a crystal square around him. There was a small whole on the top for one reason. I jumped on it, putting my palm to the whole and filling the room with as much fire as I could before he destroyed the crystal with his almighty push. He had several seared spots on his skin when the smoke cleared. I darted to him before he could gain all of his awareness back and swiped my claws at him. I weaved the tiger hand sign and roared. It was an amplified sound wave that was about three fourths of the force of the almighty push. He slid backwards, his feet digging into the ground. He was refusing to be knocked off of his feet. So I leapt in the air, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him up into the air when I landed. Pein did his almighty push from above, creating another crater. I tried outrunning it, but was forced to the ground. When I tried to get up, I couldn't see anything beyond the dust of the broken rock. Sitting up, I coughed, trying to wave some of it away. It was clearing a little and I could see the outline of three people. I tried to get up, but the tendo Pein shoved a metal rod through my chest. Blood seeped out of my mouth and the wound he had created, yet I still stood, stumbling backwards. Another Pein stabbed me in my stomach. I fell backwards again, gasping for air. I could feel myself beginning to lose consciousness.

"I want to settle down in the Rain Village. I just love it there." I sighed, leaning over the bridge Sasuke and I stood on in the Leaf. I gazed into my reflection, then at Sasuke's. He had a slight smile on his face. "After we get our revenge, maybe we can go there." He said.

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my hand. "Promise."" He said, taking it and shaking. I grinned, hugging him tightly. "I'll always love you. That's my promise."

"Sasuke..." I choked. I gasped for air, looking at the ball of rock in the sky. I squinted my eyes, seeing Naruto standing upside down on it. He was normal, though still in his sage mode. I smiled.

"Kill him...Naruto..." I managed those words. Pein turned his attention from me and walked towards Naruto. Then, I was lifted by someone. They carried me back to the people in the ruined village. "Wait...Hinata..." I gasped. I was set down. "Heal her." Sasuke ordered. "I don't know if I-"

"I wasn't asking." He snapped.

"Sasuke-kun..." She gazed up at him, confused.

Then, he walked away. When he came back, Hinata was laid down next to me. Her eyes were closed. She was peaceful looking, but I couldn't escape the reality that she was dead.

Sasuke stood over me, his brow furrowed. Without warning, he took hold of the poles wedged inside me, and yanked them out. I screeched in pain. Then, Sakura began healing me. Her hands were over my wounds. Though, I was bleeding too much. There's no way I would survive. I accepted that, reaching out for Sasuke. I found his hand and grasped it tightly. My eyes closed willingly, letting whatever fate awaited me take place.

I couldn't tell if I was in a dream. It felt like one, but it was so real. Hinata stood next to me on a metallic bridge. There was just white around us. "Hinata, what is this?"

"Your personal state of afterlife. You can do whatever you want for the rest of eternity."

"I'm dead." I sighed. Kakashi stepped out from behind Hinata. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Hello Raiko." He smiled, holding up his book. There were several civilians and shinobi around me who had also died. The medical ninja that fell off of the roof and into the blond woman's arms.

"So I can be wherever I want? With whoever I want?" I asked. Hinata nodded and smiled. I closed my eyes, opening them again to see myself in the Rain Village. Sasuke was next to me. I wrapped my arms around him, the continuous drops on my head not bothering me. This was anything I wanted. So, I stood on my toes and connected our lips. He didn't back away. He kissed me back. This was perfect. Just Sasuke and I. Here, in my favorite place. Though I changed it again. Now, we were on our bridge in the Leaf. Looking over at the water like we used to. I turned around, seeing Naruto and Hinata with their hands locked. A thought occurred to me, then. I took off, dragging Sasuke with me. I went to the Uchiha district. As if it was a normal day, Sasuke's parents sat at the table, eating. Itachi walked through, no Akatsuki cloak, and sat with them. I didn't' even try stopping the tears that flowed down my face. Sasuke walked forward, still holding my hand. We sat at the table with them, laughing and chatting.

It seemed too perfect. I wasn't used to this.

Suddenly, Sasuke and I were back in the Rain. We were in a loft above a shop lined street. It was our apartment. I put my arm through his, resting my head against his shoulder. Kyo hopped on the windowsill in front of me.

"You didn't die did you?" I asked, worried. "No, he's with me on the other side." Sasuke said. "Good."

"So am I." A small voice said from behind me. I turned. Haruka was standing there, beaming at me. I knelt, opening my arms for her. She locked herself around me tightly, nuzzling her nose into my neck. "Haruka, you aren't dead...right?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, Raiko, I'm alive."

"Thank goodness..." I sighed, a single tear slipping down my cheek.

What will happen now? I just dream whatever I want in my eternal rem cycle? It was everything I thought I wanted, but really I was content in a strange way with my life. It had its ups and many, many downs. Though, I still had everything I wanted in the end. Sasuke, my little runt. The kid who I grew to love, and Naruto. The only real family I had left.

I was beginning to think that this afterlife might not be so terrible. It would fulfill anything I want.

Then, however, I felt myself fading. Slowly sinking away from this dream.

I reopened my eyes to see a window showing a cloudy grey sky. It should be dismal and dull, yet it felt so comforting. I sat up, wincing at my injuries. Once I got a better view, I could see all of the metal buildings with their pipes and steam or smoke emerging from the tops. There were sidewalks below, dark with the rain that fell on them, and people briskly walking with their raincoats and umbrellas. Bridges overlooking rivers filled to the brim as the constant droplets added to their volume. It was my beautiful Amegakure. Am I still in my afterlife? It felt different, yet the same joy surged through me. However, the pain I felt from the torn flesh in my hands and my aches told me I was somehow alive again. I looked around, turning my head as much as my stiff neck would allow. Sasuke was snoozing peacefully, hunched in the corner closest to me. Has he taken me here? Why am I alive?

I stripped the blankets from me and crawled, slowly, to Sasuke. I observed his calm face, no emotion written on his lips or brow. Nor his closed eyes which are the windows to his dreams. What does Sasuke dream of?

I was reluctant to wake him, but I was starving for information. And starving in the literal sense. I cupped a side of his face with my hand, his jaw fitting perfectly in my palm. "Sasuke..." I murmured softly. "Wake up,"

He shifted slightly, his eyelids fluttering before opening completely. He stiffened as he saw me, "You should still be resting, and you have serious injuries that I can't successfully heal."

"Did you take me here?" I asked, ignoring his lecture. "Yes," he replied. "How am I...?"

"Alive?" He interrupted, "Well, I'm not sure exactly what happened. Pain seemed to be dead. Then, all of this chakra shot to the people who had died. They suddenly started waking up. While the village was congratulating Naruto, I took you somewhere you could heal before you woke up. I remembered you used to talk about this village so I snuck you in here. It's much easier now that the leaders are gone." He explained.

"Could it be that Naruto saved everyone?" I contemplated. "He doesn't have that much chakra..."

"Well..." I thought about how all the pains looked almost like the same person. They had similar features. I thought one controlled the rest, but what if someone else is pulling the strings. Naruto could have discovered that and talked to them. Naruto has such a way with people that perhaps he convinced them to bring the dead back. "No, that's crazy..." I mumbled, squashing that idea.

"Oh! Sasuke, where's Haruka!?" I sprang up, then fell back down to my knees where Sasuke held my shoulders and laid me back down. "You can't move so suddenly like that, you fool. Haruka is out finding some food, I brought her with me. That tiger is with her too."

"Good...so if everyone was revived, did Lord Torashiiro come back too?" I asked, hopeful. "No. He had already been taken back to the valley before everyone was brought back." My face fell. My sensei deserved to live after he had died protecting us. "I want to go to the valley...to be there for his ceremony..." I croaked, my strength still depleting. "Okay, but for now, you need to keep resting." He ordered. "But, what happened to-"

"Sleep, Raiko!" He snapped. I sighed, laying my head back on the pillow and glaring up at him. I quickly reached for one of his hands, suffocating his it with my grip so he couldn't let go. "Thank you, Sasuke. I lo-uh yeah, thanks." I muttered. Surprisingly, he did not pull away. His fingers were entwined with mine willingly. I smiled lovingly into his eyes. He was not smiling, but his eyes were almost embarrassed. It made me giggle, and decide to tell him what I had stopped saying before. "I love you, Sasuke..." I whispered before drifting off.

I woke again to a delicious smell and a pitch black sky. I turned around to see Haruka and Sasuke eating a bowl of steaming rice with a fermented, grilled fish on top. I drooled a little at the sight. Just seeing the two of them together made me smile wide. "Raiko! You're awake!" Haruka shouted, hastily setting down her bowl of rice to spring on my. I cringed in pain as she landed on my broken ribs and bludgeoned hands. "Arhg!" I yelped. In an instant, Haruka was lifted off of me and set on the other side of the room, Sasuke having rushed back to support me. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the small wooden table in the center of the hut we were in where the food was. I was gently placed on a cushion. I studied my right leg, realizing there was a broken bone there too. I winced, scooping some rice into a wooden bowl. Haruka sat calmly beside me, rustling her shirt dirty blond hair. She glowered at Sasuke. "He's so mean."

"You would have broken something else, she's already injured herself enough." He replied, chomping another bite. I chuckled, a sharp pain in my stomach flaring as I did. I coughed as the rice I had eaten began coming back up. My throat became clogged, allowing no air to go through. I struggled, gasping and hitting my chest. Sasuke stood behind me, patting my back to try and get whatever I was choking on out. I coughed and coughed, forcing the substance out. I spewed rice all over the room, something else emerging as well. It was blood of mine splattered on a paper rose. "What is this?" I wondered, still flabbergasted at the fact that it came out of my throat. I examined it, looking under every paper petal. There was a marking that I spotted. I unfolded it and flattened the paper out. There was a letter. It read, 'With my comrades gone, I do not have the means to lead Amegakure. I have been watching you through your battle with Pain and your stay in this village. You have a determined and caring heart that this village needs. I have decided that since Naruto Uzumaki will save the world, someone who is an ally of his should rule Amegakure. There is no one I could choose that has the passion for this place as you do. Take care of my home village, for I do not think I will survive much longer.'

I reread the letter over and over, trying to make sense of it. Who wrote this? Are they still watching me? How can they possibly make me the leader of the Rain Village!? I motioned for Sasuke to help me up. I stumbled to the window peering through the drops. I looked to the sky and saw nothing. I hobbled down the cobblestone street nearby and looked down every alleyway. A fluttering noise sounded behind me and I twisted around. Several pieces of paper floated down. Once they settled I woman emerged. I recognized her from Konoha. She was attacking people during the siege of Pain. I gasped, stepping back. "Raiko Uzumaki. I wrote the letter you received." She said with a deep, melodic voice. "You did? How could you just decide to hand over a whole village?"

"I have observed you since you arrived at the battle. I saw you when Kakashi Hatake was killed and everything afterwards. You seem ideal. Also, you are a close friend and family member of the next hope this world has."

"Naruto? Yes, I've known him almost my whole life."

"From what I have seen of you, there is every quality I would want for this village in you and I know you will rule successfully." She smiled slightly at me. "You know I travel with Sasuke then."

"I trust you to make the right decision in the end."

Then, a flurry of paper blew in my face and she was gone.

Sasuke rounded the corner, furiated. "What is wrong with you?" He snapped, turning around and crouching so I could get on his back. As he carried me, I told him what had happened and that Konan was the one who appointed me Amekage. That sounded about right to me. Amekage Raiko...

"So, how are you going to tell the people?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I don't think they even know that Pain is dead, and Konan said she did not think she would survive much longer. Though I have a feeling she will stay in the village until she meets her end. The people would believe me if she were there to tell them with me," I explained.

"You will have to find her, and that won't be easy," Sasuke said.

"Of course it won't. To be honest I'm not sure I will be able to. I might just have to get the people to trust me on my own," I sighed, lying my head on the table and looking up at Sasuke. "Though...I don't think it would be great if you were with me. I mean when you have one of the words most wanted at your side, it wouldn't be easy for them to trust me." I added, chuckling. "Can I be up there with you!?" Haruka beamed. "Sure, why not. People ought to get to know the heiress of the Village."

"Heiress...?" She said, dumbfounded. "Well, only if you are old enough by the time I give the village up, which unless I am killed or something, will probably be a long ways off." I told her, gray eyes widening with excitement. "But that means your training has to start as soon as possible," I grinned deviously. "Yes!" She cheered. "You won't be teaching anything just yet," Sasuke frowned. "Raiko, you can barely walk. I think we need to take you to a healer,"

"Uh, Haruka, how about you go check out the shops?" I suggest. She shrugs and hops up to trot out the door.

"That sounds good. I think we should do that soon and take Haruka to someone we trust. There's a Summit being planned, as you know. All the kage in one place. Judging by what I've been hearing, Tsunade has been in a coma of sorts since the destruction of Konoha. Danzo is said to have replaced her. As Amekage, I think I have the right to attend this Summit and get this village back on the map,"

"Danzo...that's a good plan. Though, you'll be seen as an enemy by the other villages,"

"Who says I'll be helping you? Perhaps I will if you lead Danzo from the Summit I might stumble upon your fight, though..."

"Then the other kages will still trust you," He smirked.

"Exactly,"

"Gaara will still know you're in league with me. He could tell the others,"

"He won't. I know Gaara and he still believes in me," I smile thinking about seeing him and being able to tell him how I really have missed him and everyone else.

"When is this supposed to take place?" He asked.

"Six days from now, in the Land of Iron. The Samurai are the 'hosts'. If you plan on infiltrating the place, you might want to get the whereabouts of Suigetsu and Karin. Which means contacting Madara," I sighed, not liking that fact.

Haruka came back, looking distraught. "Raiko, there's people rioting asking where the angel is!" She huffed, out of breath. I stood, with some help from Sasuke. "We have to get there. I've got to tell them now before the whole village goes into anarchy," I croaked, the pain in my ribs acting up. Sasuke frowned in disapproval. I began walking, but was having difficulty. "You're so stubborn," he sighed, sweeping his arm under my legs so that I fell backwards into him. He hoisted me up near his chest. "Stay here," he ordered Haruka before taking off for the mass of people that stood at the base of the tallest building. It towered over the other metal structures, an industrial face with its tongue stuck out near the top. We landed on a balcony that overlooked the crowd. "Everyone listen to me!" I screeched, leaning over the rail. "Why should we listen to you!?" A few individuals shouted back at me. "I've been appointed Amekage by your deceased God and your Angel!" I boomed as loud and as regal as I could.

"I know you might not believe me but it is true. During an attack of Konoha, your previous leader passed. I saw it with my own eyes. His Angel, as you call her, does not think she will be around for much longer and decided to pass the responsibility of this village to me. I assure you that I have loved this village my whole life and have wished for the opportunity to live here. I will not let you down,"

The people below ceased their complaints as I finished my speech. "Our leader attacked Konoha?" Someone cried. "He was also the leader of the notorious Akatsuki. The people of Amegakure have been kept in the dark for too long. I will not lie to you,"

They were calm and seemed to be a little more trusting.

"I know it will take some getting used to, but I will be an active kage of this village,"

I even saw a few smiles now. I waved and nodded my head. With that, Sasuke scooped me up and fled.

The wet, packed snow slid under my feet as I raced towards the grand, gray building. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin had separated from me and I was now alone. At the entrance were several guards plated in white armor, thin, sleek swords emerging from their sides. They questioned me, asking for confirmation of who I was. "Amekage? Only five kage were supposed to be here. You look so young..." they bore their eyes into me, waiting for my calm facade to crack.

"Kazekage Gaara is a mere three months older than me,"

I stated confidently. I didn't dare present the letter an Akatsuki member gave to me. That would defeat the purpose of getting them to trust me.

With a few more assuring phrases, they allowed me inside. I made my way to a small room with a ledge hanging above a circular table. Several shinobi sat on that ledge, the kages they protect at the table below.

"Who is this?" An older samurai asked, looking to other kage. "She is Raiko Uzumaki, recent leader of the Village Hidden in Rain," a young male voice spoke for me. I turned around to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari at his flanks. "How did you find out?" I asked, impressed.

"I have my sources," he smiled slightly, almost pompous looking. I chuckled, opening my arms to embrace him.

"I've missed you," he said. "So have I. Listen, back when I saw you in Suna..."

"No need for an explanation," he interrupted. I nodded, smiling thankfully.

"Everyone take your seats please," the elder samurai announced. A large, darker skinned man remained standing, menacing eyes locked on my soul. "Amekage...and no guards..." he grumbled. "No need for them,"

"That's awfully cocky coming from a girl like you!" He boomed. "Is there an issue with her being a female, Raikage?" A tall, mysterious looking woman accused. Her orange hair spiked out, coving a portion of her face, dark blue dress draping over her towering figure.

"Miss Mizukage..." the Raikage narrowed his eyes between her and me.

I took a seat in between the Mizukage, Mei, and Gaara. A puny old man hovered over his chair before settling. This was the Tsuchikage. Then, I saw him. Bandage molded over his right eye, golden brace encasing his right arm peeking out behind a dark blue cloak serving as a sling. Danzo, temporary Hokage. Rage roiled in my stomach at the sight of him. He wore a content look as his eyes locked on my. My brow furrows, lips pursed and fists tremble. My obvious anger nearly amuses him.

The samurai clears his throat. "Miss Amekage, if you are ready, we will begin now,"

I nod, taking a deep breath and telling myself he'll be dead soon. This man, the main instigator of my hectic life, will soon get was is long overdue.

"I am Mifune, leader of the Samurai in the Land of Iron and overseer of this Summit. Now, I believe we can start by introducing all of you and an issue you want to see fixed,"

Mifune gestures to the Raikage. "I am the Raikage of the Cloud Village. This was the Raikage...hmf.

"This world needs order! Jinchuriki being hunted. The Akatsuki,"

"The Akatsuki is obvious. We all know that," Danzo said.

"But, we also need to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha," he finished. "Danzo, new Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha is your problem. He has now leaked into my village because you have failed at dealing with him," the Raikage rumbled, slamming his fist and glaring at him.

"My village has just made the official decision to begin hunting him. He is an official rogue,"

"What?" I blurted.

"Do you have some sort of problem with this, Miss Amekage?" Danzo asked.

"No, I just thought there would be people that would stand up against that..."

"The decision has been made. Sasuke and anyone who stands in my way of him will be killed,"

My eyes burned into him. His cold, dark eye mocked me.

He knew I was still with Sasuke, so why isn't he telling the other Kage?

The others introduced themselves and a few arguments broke out, all with one party including the Raikage.

Mifune then decided upon an Allied Shinobi Force. An alliance of shinobi from all villages that worked together in any predicament facing the ninja world. When Danzo was named its leader, nearly everyone protested, including me. "This man is too devious to lead a whole army of shinobi," I said, standing. "And I suppose someone with no experience like you or the young Kazekage will lead it?" The Tsuchikage retorted.

"You have no idea the 'experience' I've had in my life! It has not been spent hiding behind the Akatsuki during war!" I stabbed at his weakness. The guilt of using the Akatsuki in the past. He and I remained silent after that.

Then, I noticed, before anyone else it seemed, that something was emerging from the center of the floor.

"Zetsu?" I whispered as the form kept sprouting from the floor.

"HEELLLOOO," he cheered, throwing his arms over his head. All the Kage's aids jumped down from their ledge and readied their weapons. I spied Danzo as he slipped out among the chaos. I ran after him, Gaara and the Raikage after me. We came to a large stone room where Sasuke stood in the middle. My eyes widened as I looked at him, my red bangs falling in my face as I came to a sudden stop. I brushed the rest over my shoulder where it hung to my lower back. The Raikage began shouting about how Sasuke had attacked his brother and should be killed. Though all the outside noise was shut out as Sasuke and I locked our eyes. What is he doing here, this is not according to plan! Gaara grabbed my arm, taking me out of my trance. "Raiko, get out of here. If you refuse to fight Sasuke the Kage will know you are in league with him,"

I nodded, thanking him before I took off. As I stood in the doorway, Gaara had begun battling Sasuke and Suigetsu was fighting Cee and Darui, the Raikage's aids. The beast himself saw me then, taking off in my direction. I raced past the conference room to a hallway where the Raikage intercepted me. "Amekage!"

I slid to a stop. "You're up to something!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just getting out of here,"

"What do you know about the Hokage?"

"Nothing..."

"You barely looked away from him!" He accused.

"I came from the Leaf Village alright!? I just don't trust him. A lot of Leaf conspiracies surround him,"

"Like what!?"

"Just underground things in the village that civilians don't know about. Things related to the fact that Danzo is bitter for not becoming the Third Hokage. He decided there were illegal things he wanted to do in order to control the village any way he could. That's all I can say,"

"I need to know what he was up to! If there is any real treason happening, the other Kage need to be aware! We don't want something like the previous Mizujage happening again!"

"Look, I have to get back to my village before something serious happens," I said, turning to leave. Then, a clone of the white side of Zetsu appeared. "I'm sorry, Miss Uzumaki, you can't leave just yet," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his head towards the conference room. I whipped my neck to look into it. The Tsuchikage was high in the air, a transparent cube in between his hands. He widened his arms, the cube expanding. I raced in the room, where Sasuke lay on the floor, Karin helplessly curled up on the other side of the room. The cube enveloped Sasuke and soon, he was no longer visable. "Sasuke!" Karin shouted, tears and sweat trickling down her cheeks. I wouldn't assume anything until I had confirmation on what happened to him. "What did you do!?" Karin screeched.

"I separated him in pieces of near molecular size," the old man replied. "Reverse it!" I yelled. "Why?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "We need to actually be able to hold him, lock him up," I tried to make some excuse, but he might not have been convinced. Just he was about to protest, a figure swirled into view. It was Madara with an unconsious Sasuke slung over his shoulder. The Mizukage stepped forward eagerly, Gaara suddenly rushing in the room. "I'm happy to have almost all of you here," he said, crouching on the ledge above us.

"I am proposing a plan. I will need you all in the future for it, so your cooperation would be appreciated,"

"We will not make any deal with you!" The Raikage boomed.

"Let me explain. My plan is the Tsuki no Me. A plan to collect all the Jinchuriki and create the ten tails. This will enable me to reflect a genjutsu off the moon. The whole world will be under a trance. An illusion of a perfect life.

Imagine a world with no war or suffering. Everyone is compliant," he explained.

"That's insane!" The Raikage shouted. "You couldn't possibly just control every person and expect us to be okay with it!" The Tsuchikage added.

"If none of you agree with me, I have no choice. I therefore declare war on you all! The Fourth Shinobi War!"

Suddenly, before anyone had time to react, Zetsu snatched my wrist and flung me forward where Madara jumped down and caught me. We began teleporting, he, Sasuke and I being sucked into another place. Apparently Karin jumped in at the last second, Madara telling her to heal Sasuke while we sat in a dark other dimension. I sat as Sasuke's side, Karin next to me as her hands glowed and rested on Sasuke's chest. A few long minutes later he opened his eyes and stood. Madara gave him food pills to boost his chakra and he was ready. We were taken away again to a bridge. As we landed and I could see clearly, Danzo and his two aids stood in front of us. Both Sasuke and I smiled determinedly. It took Madara a mere two minutes to teleport the aids to that alter dimension. Then, it was just Sasuke, me, and Danzo. "Miss Uzumaki, I kindly keep your alliance with Sasuke secret and yet you still plan to kill me,"

"Everything you've done to me, to Itachi, to all the Uchihas! You deserve this!"

"So, that weak Itachi told you everything, did he?"

"Don't you dare talk about him! Don't you even say his name!" Sasuke seethed, holding his right arm, a flicker of lightning sparking up in his palm. Danzo unwrapped the bandages around his eye, a sharingan showing behind it. "You know, after Itachi fulfilled his mission, I took a few souvenirs. Shisui's sharingan proved the most worthy to replace my own eye," he said, almost chuckling. Sasuke took off, a full Chidori in play. I began running too, just for support in case Sasuke fails. Danzo slid to the side as Sasuke's chidori shot for his head. The still ignited hand grasped his snake sword to blast lightning through to the tip of the blade. It caught Danzo in his back, tearing the dark blue robe and causing him to arch his spine in pain. A rod of red crystal shot out of my palm and I swung it at the back of his knees. He landed on his back and I put my hand over his throat. "There are some things I want you to tell me. If I am an Uzumaki, how do I have a crystal kekkei genkai? And I want to know the whereabouts of my real mother!"

"What makes you think I know anything?" He wheezed, his lips stretching into a smile.

"You were the one who took me from my family and you gave me to the Hayashi clan! I want to know why I have their kekkei genkai and if my mother is still alive!"

"Heh. That Madara never told you?"

"No! Tell me!" I shouted, tightening my grip.

"Your mother is in the Leaf Village. In a place you might not expect," he chuckled. "What does that mean!?"

"She's buried along with her sister and the Fourth Hokage. A tragic accident, you might say. Why not kill me now?"

"Sasuke and I have more pain to inflict and there is still something I want to know! Why do I have the Crystal style!?"

"Stupid girl, you still haven't figured it out? *cough* you were never taken from your family to be given to the Hayashi clan. They were doing experiments at the time. Trying to give people kekkei genkais. When their test was successful on you..."

"They took me in so that people wouldn't ask questions," I finished.

"Yes. However, the Third Hokage was no fool and discovered their actions. It was the Elders who made the decision to eliminate them. One Village can't have three big fish. The Hyuga were soon the only distinguished family left," he explained.

"Too bad this information won't do you any good once you're dead!" He added, swiping his left arm up to hit me in the head with the golden braces. I was laid out next to him as he stood, the metal falling off and landing on my stomach. I yelped.

The bandages on his arm came next, several slits on his arms opening to reveal more sharingans. "You monster. All of those eyes..."

"Yes, I got something out of the massacre. It has been quite useful,"

Sasuke picked the heavy material up and off of me, flinging it to the side. I jumped on my feet, allowing the flames to cover me and my sage mode to take hold. My claws extended from my fingertips and I turned to look at Sasuke. I reached out for his hand and he stared suspiciously at me. "Just take it," I said. He did and I stepped forward flinging my bodyweight to the left. Sasuke was lifted off his feet, finally understanding what I was trying to do. Once he had enough momentum, he let go and went flying towards Danzo. I began running after him, a whole army of crystal shards following me. I took a single shard.

Sasuke flew over Danzo's head, grabbing hold of his shoulders and holding him tightly in place. I shot the single shard and it lodged firmly in one of the eyes in his arm. The remaining shards aimed straight for the other eyes. However, Danzo was smart and the lids closed over all the eyes and he spun himself around. Sasuke was now vulnerable. I weaved the tiger hand sign and they all stopped dead in their tracks. They dropped to floor with a million shatters. Sasuke released Danzo and jumped backwards to my side.

Then, both of us began running at him. My claws were elongated and ready. I launched myself at him before he had time to move. My foot pressed hard on his rib cage as he was laid flat on his back. I raised my right hand and sliced his throat. Blood seeped out, yet he did not die. However I looked down at his arm and one of the sharingan eyes closed. Sasuke noticed too and smirked. I leaned back while he drew his sword and pierced Danzo's heart. Another eye. Suddenly, I felt his knee in my back, connecting with my spine. Then, he pushed me aside to stand up. Beneath my feet, I felt the stone rumble and begin to crack. As I dove aside, an enormous tree took place. It twisted, braches falling off and attempting to crush me. Both of my hands immediately ignited and I traced fiery circles around the base of the tree. The whole thing began flaming, now ultimately useless. I spun on my heel to dart at him and plunge a fiery fist into his abdomen. He cough up blood and another eye closed. Then, I bent backwards completely as Sasuke's sword flew through him again from behind. As he pulled it out, another eye closed and I straightened. There were only three eyes left. My breathing was heavy and I knelt for a break. After my breath caught up a bit, I stood, large, ragged edged rods of crystal emerged from my palms. Danzo pulled out a kunai. He kept one blade busy as the other stabbed into his leg. He cringed, falling to one knee. An agitated look on my face, I spun around behind him and struck his spine directly in two places.

Sasuke closed his right eye, the left transforming into a sharingan. It began to bleed as a roaring black fire consumed Danzo. The Ameturasu would eat at him until he was completely dead. When Danzo emerged, all of the eyes were closed, yet he still stood.

"Let's end this," Danzo croaked. The eyes all opened again. "Izanagi!" He shouted. "This jutsu was forbidden by my clan. It allows the user to put themselves under a genjutsu where they feel no pain or weariness. It also completely cuts off your vision for good," Sasuke explained. "But he has several eyes,"

"And this means, he can use the power of the senju as well. Only people who have both senju and uchiha power can use it,"

"Correct, Sasuke," Danzo chortled. "It only last for a short time," I said. "Hm?"

"Look, each eye closes every 60 seconds,"

"We just have to outlast him," Sasuke said. I looked over to a far corner of the bridge where Karin sat, curled up and shaking. Danzo sent a gust if slicing wind after us, then another and another. They came in three sets that we had to run from. After this became tiresome, Sasuke began sprouting a cage of purple bones, then an actual figure. When his Susano'o was fully activated, he shot arrows at Danzo just to keep him from attacking us. I ran to a nearby pillar on top of the bridge and ground my fist I to it, sending a crack through the whole base. It began leaning to the left, so I spun around to catch it, heaving it above my head and chucking it at Danzo.

Though it landed on him, after about thirty seconds he crawled out. Four eyes closed, almost five. Danzo has done something to Sasuke. It seemed to me like he was under a genjutsu. He wouldn't even move. Danzo, like the great beast he is, bounded towards him. I weaved hand signs as fast as I could as I raced towards them. As soon as I threw Danzo off balance, all of the past tiger sages appeared. They stood behind me, like my own feirce army. At my commond, a few of them at a time went to attack him. Ravenously rip him to shreds. I sent one team of five to do this every 60 seconds. At the outskirts of my army, I saw Torashiiro. I bowed, smiling at him.

Danzo stood again, this time yanking Karin in front of him. "You don't want to kill her do you?" He laughed.

Now one eye remains. We stood completely still, only a few feet away. Sasuke had a menacing look. Did he really care that much? "Karin, don't move," he spoke as his blade came up. He had a plan to save her right?

Then, it pierced right through both their hearts just as the last eye closed. Danzo staggered, suddenly arching his back as a swirl of black began to grow, consuming the ashes of the dead tree and even degree from the bridge. "Sasuke, Raiko, we have to leave here. He is sacrificing himself, trying to kill you with him," Madara advised. I decided to take Karin's lifeless body. I had sent all my tigers away now, my sage chakra fading with too. Once we reached a safe spot, we watched as Danzo imploded on himself. Then, everything was quiet and we returned to the ruins of the bridge. I set Karin down.

"Why, Sasuke...?" She choked.

"If you are reckless enough to get taken as a hostage, you are no longer any use to me,"

Tears seeped from her eyes. She was heartbroken now. Would this be me? Sometime later, will he turn against me too?

We stood quietly as Karin struggled for breath. I looked to the other side of the bridge where I saw a girl. Sakura.

She leapt over to us. "What do you want?" He spat.

"I've left the Leaf Village to come join you,"

"Hn. If you are serious about joining me, finish her off," he ordered, motioning to Karin. Sasuke? Why are you doing this, Sakura won't do that.

"O-Okay," she squeaked. "Isn't she your teammate?"

"Not anymore,"

She knelt down to her, kunai in hand.

I walked over to Sasuke. "You know she won't do it right?"

"I know,"

"Sakura!" A shout sounded from the distance. It was Kakashi. He's alive?

He began running towards us. "This is not your burden. He is my student," Kakashi said.

They're trying to kill him. Sakura came by herself to do it? Is she serious? I stood with my arms crossed, one hip cocked to the side and a raised eyebrow.

"Kakashi Sensei," she gasped.

"You all come here thinking you can kill me?" Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi clamped his fingers tight on a kunai as he took an offensive stance. Sasuke tilted his chin up as if to look down on him. I walked briskly to Sasuke, standing in front of him. My eyes feirce and locked on Kakashi. A sorrowful expression came across his face. "You don't have enough chakra for a serious fight against him. Being an Uzumaki and a sage, I have plenty," then I turned to face him, leaning close to his ear, "you can take Sakura," I finished. He nodded, though obviously reluctant to have to fight someone so useless. As I looked to them, though, I realized we had two separate plans. Sakura made the mistake of glancing at me before she took off towards Sasuke. Kakashi was smart enough, though to keep his eyes on me. At the last second, Sakura switched direction, turning on her heel to run at me. Sasuke ducked behind me as I reached backwards to place my hands on his back, launching me into backflip. Sasuke stood back up once I was behind him to intercept Sakura's kunai. He grabbed her right arm, twisting and throwing her to the water below. He jumped off, landing before she did. Pulling out his sword, Sasuke raced underneath Sakura, holding the blade up so she would fall on it. Kakashi ran past me to hop off the bridge, me following him. Just before the Sakura would reach her death, someone flew past catching her in his arms. Naruto landed on the water, with a shaken Sakura in his arms. He glared at Sasuke as he let her stand on her own. "You were really going to kill her, Sasuke," he croaked, sounding hurt. My heart began beating faster as Naruto's pure blue eyes shifted to look at me.

Though, they eventually drifted back to Sasuke. "The Leaf ruined my brother's life and ultimately mine,"

"I could have been like you. I could have been bitter towards the village and sought revenge. But I wanted more than that!"

"I'm going to kill everyone in the Leaf and I'll make sure to kill you first!" He said, a menacing, ludacris grin spreading across his lips. I furrowed my brow at him, knowing something inside him wouldn't be able to do it.

I covered my ears, not wanting to hear any more of his foolish plans. Though, when I saw Sasuke's face drop, I listened in. "Put all of your anger on me...and we'll die together..." Naruto smiled softly at him.

Sasuke became even more enraged, his palm flickering with the bright, electrifying chidori. Naruto calmly held out his hand and turned it upward, a circular ball of chakra growing in it. They ran at each other and I only had a second to act. I squeezed every last drop of chakra to enter my sage mode. I darted for them, ending up grasping each of their dangerous hands and standing in between them. Sasuke jerked forward, his chidori connecting with Naruto's rasengan. An enormous ball of light sprouted from them, absorbing me and expanding to the water beneath our feet and the trees billowing in the wind above our heads. When I opened my eyes and let them adjust to this new light, I was holding the hands of two cheerful boys. My hands fit delicately in their palms and I realized I was a child too. The edges of my red hair tickled my neck. Sasuke competitively grinned at Naruto, who returned the cocky, lighthearted smile. I looked back and forth between them. My eyes locked with Sasuke's and his grip tightened on my hand. I flashed back to that moment on the cliff. He had tightened his grip then too. It caused me to realize he is still the same small Uchiha who had his whole world crumble before his eyes. He is the same scared boy inside.

I leapt to him, my stubby, young arms locking around him. Though, a harsh reality was brought back to me as a sharp pain emanated from my side. A wound cause by Pain was violently ripped back open, the stitches holding it together disintegrated. A grown Sasuke stood wide eyed before him, foreign blood splattering his face. I looked down, seeing his chidori impaling me.

"Raiko..." he gasped as my knees collapsed and I sunk into the water below me.

I was pulled out immediately and laid on a solid surface. I looked to the sky, my foggy vision attempting to identify the birds that soared over the tree tops.

I refused to fall unconsious, though it was a challenge. An already blood soaked cloak was pressed firmly to my gushing wound. I slowly turned my head to see Naruto kneeling there, a worried frown concentrating on me. Kakashi held the fabric against me. I peered behind them to see Sasuke standing there in a state of shock. His bloodshot eyes stared at me, mouth slightly open.

Sakura was at my feet, her glowing hands hovering over my side. "How many times are you going to get yourself stabbed clean through? You're lucky I'm here," she said snarkily, though a hint of worry could be heard.

"Why would you do that?" She continued.

"You did the same thing once..." I croaked. On the rooftop of the hospital before Sasuke and I left the village. The two were coming at each other with their same signature jutsu and Sakura ran to them. If it weren't for Kakashi she would have been in my condition. Maybe I should have cared more than...

"I'm sorry..." I squeaked, tears streaming down my face.

"If...if I had stopped him...nothing would ever have happened. Sasuke wouldn't be hunted by the villages and...None of this chaos would have happened..." I cried, sobbing. "Raiko, no one could stop him. You couldn't either. You tried, Raiko," Naruto assured me.

"Why does it have to come to this? I don't..." I trailed off realizing I was about to reveal my greatest secret. I don't want to be in the place I am destined to be in.

That day in the Valley of Kai.

"Raiko, a letter for you," a small servant of Lord Torashiiro called to me. I smirked, taking the letter from his teeth. "Mount Myoboku...?"

I took the letter back to Orochimaru's hideout that night to read it in the privacy of my room. Holding it under the candle light, I scanned through the words.

"Our eldest master has received a prophecy concerning you, the lone tiger sage. It reads as follows.

'This sage, who is not who she seems to be, is destined to become the end to a feud between her closest comrades.'

I could only think of Sasuke and Naruto. They're rivals and my two closest comrades. What does this mean, 'the end'? Will I die in order to end their final battle?

"What is that?" Kabuto asked, entering my room without permission. He snatched the letter from me, reading it and immediately leaving. Taking it to Orochimaru, no doubt. I raced after him to the snake's chambers. He was already reading it when I arrived.

"The comrades in question are obvious. It seems you will be the one to end the ever growing rivalry between Senju and Uchiha,"

"Senju? Naruto is not a Senju,"

"He has inherited the Will of Fire, Raiko,"

Orochimaru was amused. Perhaps this would be an interesting show for him...

"Sasuke," I called. He was still completely unmoving.

I bit my lip, beginning to sit up. I cringed and Naruto gasped. "Raiko, you can't move," he said. "I've dealt with worse pain than this." I stated, pushing everyone out of my way. I was barely able to keep myself on the surface of the river as I baby stepped my way to him. I rested one of my hands on his shoulder. "Sasuke!" I snapped. He blinked, swallowed, but nothing else. One hand still holding the cloak to my side, I raised my other to place it on his cheek. "I..." he mumbled.

I cocked my head and stared intently to see what he would say next. "You what?" I urged. "I...I didn't mean to. I'm...sorry..." he stuttered. His eyes avoided mine.

"I've come back from worse. I died, remember? Sasuke, you didn't know I would be there,"

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way." He said firmly, furrowing his brow and frowning. "I know...I just don't want to see either of you hurt,"

I looked behind him and saw the very air swirling into a transparent vortex. I hint of orange appeared, then a whole body. Madara.

"Sasuke, Raiko, I think you should continue a battle like this when your strength is at its height," he advised. Reaching out. Sasuke snatched my wrist and yanked me back into his arms. We were sucked into Madara's teleportation portal.

I hugged myself closer to Sasuke. We landed at the Rain Village room we were staying at before we would go to the main tower. Haruka sat patiently at the table with a scroll on famous Shinobi. Once she noticed us, she dropped the scroll and leapt towards us. Sasuke set me down on the mat I had already gotten blood on. "Raiko, what happened!? Why do you keep getting hurt!?" She shouted franticly. "Sorry, Haruka..." I laughed. "I'll go find a healer in the village," Sasuke announced blankly.

"Wait, you have blood all over you. At least let me clean it up," I pleaded. He sighed, reluctantly sitting next to me again. Haruka rushed to get a pan full of water and a washcloth. I dipped the cloth inside, rung it out, and leaned over to scrub my blood off of his forehead. I moved to his neck, then hands. After making him change into a new pair of clothes, he set out into the rain.

It must have been at least two hours before he returned with an elderly woman. She had wrinkles on every visible part of her skin, thin lips stretched back into a polite smile and a straight, neat posture. "Hello," she said, nodding at me. "Uh, Hello," I retorted.

"I have full training for serious injuries. How great is the wound?" She asked. I slowly removed the cloak. My skin and soft tissue were torn through.

"Oh dear, girl what happened?" She raised a hand to her mouth in awe. She looked up to my face and gasped. "You! You're our Amekage! Oh, Miss Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She rambled. "Thank you. I just need you to do what you can, please,"

As she observed me, she saw my various scars. Thankfully, she kept to herself about them. She took out bottles of herbs and liquids and such. With the actual healing talent she had, the bleeding ceased as her hands glowed with chakra. Some herbs were actually able to numb the nerves surrounding the wound so she could stitch the skin together without me feeling most of the pain.

Once it was stitched and cleaned up, the woman left me to rest. All I wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke positioned himself to lean up against the wall right next to me. My face was nuzzled against his leg and I suddenly felt his hand rest gently on my head. Haruka decided she could plaster herself to the side of me that wasn't torn apart.

The trickling of the rain soothed me, soon influencing me to fall asleep.

I learned, over the next several days, that leading a village included, not only very tedious issues, but a heap of paperwork. Every issue I solved for the most remote farmers or expecting mothers had to be written in a full report. It was exhausting, to say the least.

"I'm realizing something about this village," Sasuke told me, stepping out to the balcony where I sat on a metallic tongue that overlooked the city. It was part of the large face that was built into the front of the leader's tower.

"What's that?" I replied.

"Pain successfully kept them secluded from the rest of the world. No one here even knows who I am or what I've done,"

"They will soon. This Village no longer has the Akatsuki as its security. We need to begin training Shinobi. Someone needs to be able to protect the people while I can't. I doubt we can join the war, though. I would never send barely train shinobi to die..."

"Should I start an Academy?"

"You're the only one who can. But I need you, too. We should tell the healer we met yesterday to begin training people immediately. If we can't fight in the war, we can at least send healers to the campsites," I told him.

"I'll go get her," I finished, standing up.

The rain was barely a trickle this morning. Puddles still filled every nook and cranny in the sidewalks. The woman, Tsuki, owned a shop stacked to the ceiling with medicinal herbs. Different concoctions filled glass cases. I strode inside, peering around the curtains that hung from the ceiling. "Hello? Tsuki?" I called.

"Here!" She responded, pushing her way through the drapery.

"There's something I want to talk with you about."

We discussed all possible details and locations for her academy over a steaming pot of tea. At first, Tsuki was reluctant. But, after an hour of convincing, she was persuaded to agree.

"There was something else I wanted to run by you," I began, looking down at my tea. Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Well...how old were you when Pain took over the Village? How much do you remember about the past?"

"It's been quite a while. I am...a larger part of their lives than many people know. During the war, I was a twenty five year old young woman helping families with no food or shelter. I remember two young boys who had lost their parents. Actually, now that I think...there was a young girl with them, as well. Anyway, the three of them used to come to me looking for food until I was sent away to receive training. When I came back, the three were leading the Village in an organization they had formed. After a squabble with Hanzo of the Salamander, one of the boys, known as Yahiko, was tragically killed. The Akatsuki had begun expanding and I soon discovered it was still lead by the other boy and Konan, the girl. However, something curious was that Yahiko had orange hair and I was positive he was the boy who died. Yet, Nagato had purple hair and the leader of the village had Yahiko's orange hair. Something isn't right with it. After the war, the village was cut off from the rest of the world."

I listened intently, though I knew why she was confused.

"Miss Tsuki, Yahiko did die. Nagato just has a way of putting his eyes, if you will, into anothers body."

"That is atrotious. What a disrespectful thing to do to your comrade's body!"

"I don't think he saw it that way..." I chuckled.

Suddenly, there was an earth rattling boom. I jumped up, my mind immediately going to the war having already started. I darted out of the door, racing down the streets. I sensed someone running behind me. When I looked, I saw Sasuke. He caught up with me, and we ran to the edge of the village, where the gray ocean splashed on the rocky shore. As I peered through the downpour, I saw two black and red coats. And an orange mask...

"Madara!" I shouted, running on the water to them. Konan was breathing heavily, and as I got closer to Madara, I saw nearly half of his mask was demolished. I chuckled, feeling proud of Konan.

"Tell me where they are, and I will not kill you."

"I've assured the future for the village. I have no other ties to this world," she said, a ring of confidence to her voice. Konan turned to me, "Get out of here." She muttered. Sasuke glared in Madara's direction.

"Raiko, Sasuke, I need to talk with you both when my business here is finished." Madara announced, not looking at us. His eyes were locked on Konan. "For now, though, the two of you should go elsewhere until I arrive at the tower." He suggested.

"I can't leave. This could very well endanger the village." I snapped, my face staying firm, though my stomach was churning intensely. Madara did not respond. His eyes just bored into me. The four of us were at a standstill, waiting to see who would make the next move.

Madara, of course, lunged forward. Konan's legs dissipated into flurry of white paper as she floated towards the center of the gray abyss. Madara changed his direction, still running at her.

She whipped around, accidentally making eye contact with him. I watched as she fell limp and sunk into the water. Madara tugged on her cloak, pulling her out of the ocean. I began to run for them. Konan was in a daze, not being able to stand on her own. "Stop! You cannot kill her!" I shouted, stopping a few feet away. Madara ignored me and slung Konan over his forearm, pulling a kunai out of his cloak. With the speed of my sage mode, I appeared in front of him and swiped the weapon from his hand. Then, I pushed Konan forward into my arms and leapt over Madara's head. "Get out of this village if you have no further business. As far as Konan is concerned, I would like to assess the situation further until any of this continues." I was proud of how official I sounded. So professional. I think I can get used to politics...well if I don't blow up on that Raikage...

"I'll speak with you about other matters at another time, Miss Uzumaki," Madara grumbled, taking off into the vast gray sea.

Sasuke and I helped Konan to the tower and cleaned her up. "What was all that about?" I asked as I dabbed at the blood on her arm. "Madara wanted to know where I put Yahiko and Nagato's bodies. He wants the Rinnegan..." she wheezed.

She had fallen asleep shortly after, so I escaped to the balcony. My feet hung over the edge of the metallic tongue. I looked down at the industrial city where the rain sprinkled on the people in their raincoats as they made their way to various stores. Tsuki stood outside of her medicinal shop trying to sell her herbs. She looked towards me and I waved. I grazed over the crop fields in the distance where a small, abandoned looking shack stood. I left my duties to Sasuke momentarily and escaped town. The wood on the shack was worn by the constant rain, several planks lifelessly hanging off, about to fall any minute. I pushed the door. It creaked open, revealing the memory of a happy family. A low table sat with dust covered cushions at each side. No pictures hung on the walls, except for a chart where frog shaped wooden carvings hung off of nails. They were all red. I wondered what history was behind those. I felt a strange familiarity for this place.

When I returned to the tower, Haruka greeted me at the door with a large grin. She lead me to the hallway and then to the room where Konan slept. Sasuke was slumped in a corner, his eyes gradually closing. I stepped in the room, the pendant around his neck glowing bright and alerting him of my presence. He looked up at me with a tired face tired and, for a moment, I saw Sasuke as he was years ago. In Konoha when we were children. I missed that Sasuke but, just now, he was back. It gave me hope for the future. For the first time in a while, I felt a longing for his touch. I had a lot, but this time, the gravity of everything he's done didn't hit me. I looked away from him and to Konan. Her breathing was regular and she seemed fairly stable. Haruka looked at me asking, "Who is that woman?"

"I'll explain later, okay? Are you hungry? You can run down to Tsuki's, she'll feed you. I'll meet you there soon." I suggested. She nodded, her stomach growling. I followed her out of the room, looking back at Sasuke before disappearing. I made my way to my favorite look-out spot. Expectedly, Sasuke stepped out to join me. "Hello…" I murmured, looking out at the townspeople and observing them. He sat beside me and I laid on my back. As I looked up at the calm gray sky, Sasuke's face interrupted my view and he asked, "Should we start looking for our first students?" I saw the young, innocent boy in him again. The wanting, longing, love came back. Suddenly, my hand reached up to his vest collar, tugging him down. "Raiko." He said sternly. But I kept tugging him towards me. Our lips touched slightly, and every insecure thought rushed to my head. His feelings for me could be completely buried by now and if I do this, he could leave me forever. I could only handle so much without him. I was emotionally dependent on him. Though, just as these thoughts had begun to turn me against this action, we were completely connected. His lips had crushed against mine. His eyes were parted slightly, his dark onyx pupils gazing into mine. I clenched mine shut and forcefully kissed him back. Sasuke wasn't interested in things like romance, so why? "Sasuke…" I whispered, pulling away. My fingers were tangled in his dark, luscious hair. I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around his back and resting my chin on his shoulder. I flashed to the moment I hugged him on the balcony of the inn before he went to battle Itachi. "I love you…" I mumbled, looking back up at the sky. "And I don't know why anymore…" I felt the vibrations throughout his body as he laughed at me. "What?" I asked, scooting back and looking at his face. "It's just still you…you'll always be you…" He said, standing and walking back inside. I smiled, a warm sense of realization taking over. He's still my Sasuke.

I walked down the barely lit hallway to my office at the very end. When I shut the door behind me, I turned to see a figure sitting at my desk. I glared through the darkness, already knowing who it was. "Madara."

"Raiko. I said before that I would speak with you privately at another time. I would like to propose something to you. As you know, there is war about to begin and sides must be chosen. You need to decide what will be best for your village. I understand your allegiance to Konoha, yet I also understand your bitterness towards it. I can guarantee success if you assist me. Together, we can train shinobi in your village and win this war easily. I have millions of Zetsu clones and Kabuto has perfected the Edo Tensei. Your village will be completely protected, of course. As will that child you've leatned to care for."

"I'll need time to make my decision." I said, leaning against the wall. "I will return tomorrow evening." He said, a new mask with the three prongs of the sharingan, swirling into a vortex, the rest of his body soon disappearing with it. I began taking deep breaths after he was gone, then leaving my office. Haruka sat beside Konan, who was now awake. "Haruka, where's Sasuke?" I mumbled. "Last time I saw him, he was in his room."

"He chose a room?"

"Yeah, it's the one next to the really big one." She said, laughing as she wrung out the cloth for Konan. "That's…the one next to mine…" I realized, sure I was blushing. I went to the highest level where my room was. It was meant for the leader, with a four poster bed with deep red curtains hanging from the top. The same red hung from the bay window and a set of elegant chairs sat beside a grand vanity. The room was untouched and coated in dust. I turned to the room next door. Sasuke lay on his bed, arms behind his head and vest hanging open to reveal his flawless, pale chest. There were scars here and there, but they only added to his character. I stepped in, both of our necklaces illuminating the dim room. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you." He turned his head to look at me with his peaceful face that hid so much pain. He sat up to make room for me. The door creaked shut and I took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Madara came. He wants me to join him in the war. He's offered to help me train shinobi and to protect the village. And…to protect Haruka."

"This is your decision."

"I know. He even said he understands my opinion on Konoha. The thing is, I don't know how I could turn on Naruto and Hinata and everyone." I looked into his eyes. "You have to decide whether you can help the ones who killed our families."

"My family never treated me the same, you know I never felt as strong about my revenge. However…I don't know that I could help the ones who took the first person who made me feel like I belong." He looked at me, puzzled. "Itachi…"

I was at the tallest branch of a tree in the Uchiha district. My short, five year old legs dangled high above the ground. The leaves were surrounding me, covering my face and tickling my nose. "What are you doing here, you aren't an Uchiha…" a little voice snapped at me. I looked at the branch below me, where a boy with black eyes and black hair was glaring up at me. "I'm just…I like this tree…" I mumbled. "Well, you shouldn't be here." He stuck his tongue out at me. "You don't have to be so mean, it's just a tree!"

"Sasuke?" another voice came. I was frightened and thought this new person would yell at me too. I peered through the leaves, where an older boy emerged. He had the same black hair and eyes, though a kind expression. Completely unlike the boy who yelled at me. "Hello. I'm sorry my brother was being rude. You can stay here. What's your name?" He smiled innocently. "Raiko Hayashi." I said loudly and confidently, closing my eyes and crossing my arms. He chuckled at my attitude. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is my brother, Sasuke." He explained, reaching a hand out to me. I stared suspiciously at the hand, not daring to take it. Sasuke avoided looking at me at all. "I saw you protecting that nine tails boy at the academy. It was very admirable of you." My face softened and I smiled slightly at him, then placing my hand in his.

"You were awfully rude to me when we were little." I laughed. He shrugged, smirking. "I have to protect what he loved, which was what destroyed him. Besides, turning on Naruto and everyone would break my heart. I couldn't."

"I'll help you."

"You don't want to destroy the village anymore!?" I cheered. He shook his head. I lunged forward, locking my arms around him. He seemed shocked, but placed a hand on the small of my back in response. Realizing I probably seemed stupid, I pulled away, blushing idiotically. Haruka came prancing in seconds later, hopping on the bed and laying in my lap. "Hey Raiko, can you tell me a story so I'll fall asleep?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully. "Not in here…" Sasuke murmured. "I will. Let's go to my room, I'm guessing you'll end up there at some point anyways." Her face lit up and she raced out of the room immediately. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled at Sasuke before standing. "Night." He said under his breath. I nodded, disappearing behind the door. Haruka waited on my bed, rolling around on the vast comforter. "What story do you want me to tell you?"

"Uh...tell me about the most fun time you've ever had." She ordered.


	2. Raiko's Story

"Well, that would have to be the first time I went on mission with my team and Kurenai Sensei's team. Hinata, my best female friend, is on that team. She's in love with Naruto, my teammate and, as I recently discovered, my cousin. We were assigned to escort two higher up newlyweds to their honeymoon without being disturbed. There was a chance, of course, that enemy shinobi could attack at any time. We set out, and Hinata and I were at the back of the group. I told her this could be a good chance for her to confess her feelings for Naruto. However, she thought she would be rejected because Naruto had an unfortunate crush on myself and Sakura, possibly the most useless Kunoichi that has ever lived. So, in my youthful obnoxiousness, I devised a plan to help her. I went to Sasuke to get him to help me. He was slightly amused and agreed. On the third night of our journey, we came across a bathhouse. My part of the plan was to get Hinata to go with me and pretend to get lost so that we accidentally end up in the men's area. Sasuke's part was just to get him to the men's bath. Now that I think of it, this plan was more about getting Naruto to acknowledge Hinata rather than get her to tell him how she feels. I was young, though. Anyway, once we were opening the door to the men's bath, both of us in our towels, I heard Naruto laughing on the other end. I slid it open and Naruto looked straight at me, blushing, then over to Hinata. He shrieked tripping over a stone and his towel slipped off!" I paused to laugh. Once I regained my senses, I began again. "So, by then, Hinata had fainted and, the funniest part about the whole thing was that in a mere five seconds after Naruto had been exposed, Sasuke had sped over to me and thrown a towel at my face to cover my eyes." I giggled remembering the moment. "Good thing it wasn't his towel," I joked. I looked down at Haruka, still looking at me with drowsy eyes. "So, after I took Hinata to the girls' side, Sakura had blown up because she swore Kiba was peeking, when I still don't think he was. The next day, we ventured to the Hidden Rain Village, which was where the couple was going. That was the first time I ever came here. I stood in a rice field looking up at the gray sky as little droplets tickled my face and the industrial city was in the distance. At that moment, I knew I was in love with this place. But after that-"I stopped when I noticed Haruka had begun snoozing. I smiled, not feeling the least bit tired. When I turned to the doorway, Sasuke stood there smirking, I suspect, at the story. "That wasn't even the best part of the mission." I laughed. "Was it when we were hanging off of a bridge by some wire and left for dead after those Cloud shinobi captured us?" He retorted sarcastically. "Of course, that's always the most fun." I laughed. "When did you start listening?"

"I came in right before Naruto disgraced himself."

"Do…do you miss him at all?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor. He shrugged. "You two were close though…how could you not feel the emptiness?" I looked into his eyes. "I was focused on more important things."

"Was? So what about now?" He took a few more steps in the room. "Now…some of the things I lived for seem so trivial."

"You sought revenge for so long, never knowing the truth about Itachi…no one knew the truth." I mumbled, sadness falling over me at the thought of him. "I guess it's nice to remember how we were as Team 7." He said almost under his breath. I chuckled. "I never thought I would hear you say something like that. You've seemed so nonchalant about the past for the longest time." I walked towards him, stopping only a couple of inches away. "You've changed so much since I've known you. Back on the balcony…I got some hope back. I felt something I haven't for years. That you're still the same Sasuke I've known for so long. I thought you were lost, but now I'm not so sure…"

He slightly smiled, crossing his arms. "It's impossible for it not to be me."

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes. "I thought you had completely changed. Karin even said your Chakra felt different."

Sasuke put his hand on my chest over the Uchiha pendant. "If you don't feel it change here…there's no difference." I shook my head, taking his hand and placing it back at his side. "You're so confusing." He cocked his head to the side. "You spend years acting like we never meant anything to each other, yet you have those rare romantic moments! I don't know what you're thinking! I'm usually an expert at reading people, even you, but not when it comes to how you feel about me!" I ranted. "And-"I was stopped when he grabbed my shoulders with both hands. "I've told you how I feel."

"Four years ago."

"It hasn't changed. My feelings rarely change, you should know that."

I stared, wide eyed, at him. His onyx irises were intently focused on me. "Don't forget. When you doubt me, remember this moment. I only lost sight of how I felt, but how I still feel, is always there."

"I've had so many moments of wanting to leave and go home but I couldn't leave you."

"I'm the one staying with you now, have you noticed? I could leave if I wanted." He said, still gripping my shoulders. "I love you…I love you so much…" I muttered, my throat closing and tears welling in my eyes. "I feel so weak. I feel like Sakura when I do this, dammit!" I cursed, wiping my eyes. "You are not Sakura…" he smirked. I relaxed, as did his hold on me. Lazily, I leaned into him, wrapping my arms loosely around his broad shoulders. His hands locked around the small of my back. "You've always been mine." He murmured in my ear. I pulled away and looked up at him, and stupidly blushed. Stop it, Raiko, you look like an idiot!

I stood on my toes, now level with him. I bravely lunged forward, attaching our lips. His eyes slowly closed. I never thought he'd close his eyes after how he's seemed for the past few years. 'When you doubt me, remember this moment. I only lost sight of how I felt, but how I still feel, is always there.'

I deepened the kiss, tilting my head to the right. My arms moved up to fasten around his neck. "RAIKO!? SASUKE?!" I heard a loud shriek that spiked the ultimate anger in me. I looked to my side where a Suigetsu stood, in a stupor.

"Well, I had my suspicions but jeez I didn't see that coming!" He yelled after we took him into another bedroom. "How did you find us?" I asked, extremely curious considering how lazy he is. "It isn't very hard. Word got out all over the nations about you being the Amekage. I only had to ask one person and they knew your name. I'm surprised no one else has come to see you. Considering your both wanted by the Leaf Village, that is." He explained as he scarfed down a third bottle of water. "I could get used to being here, there's so much water. It seriously never stops raining!"

What he said…'I'm surprised no one else has come to see you'. Maybe there's a plan in place. The Leaf must know Sasuke is still with me…


	3. Thrown out of Balance

"Suigetsu, Sasuke, I'll see you both tomorrow." I bowed, looking at Sasuke. Our eyes connected and I nodded. He narrowed his eyebrows, acknowledging my gesture. When I returned back to my room, the large window facing the city was open. Instantly I was suspicious and took a defensive stance, glaring around the room. I relaxed when Kyo hopped on the bed. "Haven't seen you in a while, where-"I stopped, noticing a piece of paper fastened to his back. "What's that..?" I asked, reaching for it. The moment I saw it, I knew who had written it. I would know Kakashi Sensei's handwriting anywhere. 'This little guy came across Sakura, Naruto and I while we were traveling and I decided to care for him so he could take this back to you. Though you and Sasuke have been declared rogues, the fact that you are now a Kage protects you from being sought and captured. When war breaks out, the elders will use the chaos as a cover to kill you. They won't have the opportunity to send Anbu after you if you join the Allied Shinobi Forces like the other Kage. You are still my student, Raiko and I know you will not be able to turn against your comrades.'

"I knew you'd crawl up to anyone with food…" I mumbled to Kyo, patting the top of his head. He had grown since the last time I saw him. Definitely too big to sit on my shoulders. He was a little bigger than an average house cat, only sleeker. There was no doubt he was a full-fledged tiger. I tucked the note under the mattress and sat at the vanity to write a reply. 'I've already made my decision, Sensei. I'll tell you the details at another time. I would like to arrange a meeting with you and the others, however keep the elders out of it for now. I look forward to seeing you all.'

With that, I slipped the paper in the messengers holster on Kyo and sent him off. "Be back as soon as possible, okay? I worry about you." I told him before he leapt out of the window. Just as I was about to curl up with Haruka, Madara appeared in my room. "What are you doing here, you were supposed to return tomorrow." I snapped, moving in front of Haruka. "I see you have already made your decision. You are a fool. Sasuke will be sure to come with me," he said menacingly, his sharingan glowing in the dim room. "Why don't we ask him?" I smirked confidently. I strode to Sasuke's room next door and knocked. He opened it within seconds. Before I could state why I was disturbing him, Madara spoke. "Sasuke, this girl will get herself and her village killed. I advise you to join me and survive, gain your revenge for Itachi's death."

"Sasuke and I will kill the remaining elders on our own."

"While you are in alliance with them? The other nations will never trust you again. Besides, how will your village emerge victorious when your small nation has been the battle ground, the center of the world, in previous wars? Sasuke, she is setting you and all she sides with up for failure."

"I've heard enough. There's no question. Raiko has been loyal and trustworthy from the very beginning. You have betrayed your village and clan. I have nothing more to do with you." Sasuke announced regally, his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the windows behind us. "I suggest you leave my Village, Madara." I glared at his visible eye.

"Insolent girl. You will find yourself dead at my feet, I will make sure of it!"

Madara's voice was cold, with a hatred rooted deep. He would target me in the war, for sure. I closed my eyes as he faded into nothingness, relieved he didn't start anything in my home. Sasuke and I went down the hall a ways to the room where Konan was. She sat against the wall, motionless. "Konan, are you alright?" I asked. "You cannot protect me from him much longer. Madara will find Nagato, however, for his betrayal, I will be killed." She said, her eyes still locked on the floor beneath her. "We'll ward him off as long as we can. The Fourth Great Ninja War is just around the corner. Us, nor many existing shinobi of this Village will be here to look after you. Do you think you could fight alongside us? Until…until the end that is?"

"Of course." She finally looked at me with determined, golden irises. She must hate Madara as we all do.

"You don't think he'll come back, do you?" I asked Sasuke as we walked back to our rooms. "No, he has other things to worry about."

I knew he was probably right, but a part of me was frightened. Madara has lived for so long and has many abilities I couldn't stand against. His whole aura is dark and intimidating. However, I couldn't weakly admit I was afraid to Sasuke. I walked into my room, turning and smiling slightly before shutting the door. I climbed under the covers and Haruka unconsciously burrowed into me. Amazing how she was so cold at first, yet now acted like the little girl she really is.

I dreamt a pleasant dream for the first time in ages. Though, it made me all the more frightened and sorrowful than before. It was stereotypical more than anything at first. I was in the vast land where the farming was done. Haruka, Kyo and I were outside the small shack I came across. I was teaching her the basics of shinobi ways and Sasuke emerged, joining us. The sky was nearly clear, a few sparse patches of light shining spotlights on the ground in all directions. It was a typical family scene. I longed for it in some ways, which was why it scared me to think of an upcoming war and that it would most likely never come true. Life could never be that simple. When I woke, I almost preferred the nightmares.

I threw the covers off, standing and moving to the large window. It was hardly dawn. Even though I had fallen asleep late, I couldn't sleep any more.

"Today, I want to gather every shinobi left. We can bring Konan, that way the people will be sure to trust us as their new leader. I'll see how many we have and judge the next move based on that." I explained to Sasuke once he came out from his room. His hair was tussled, eyes groggy, mouth slightly parted. We sat on the balcony where the metallic tongue snaked out above the city. Suigetsu joined us shortly after, along with Haruka, who hadn't warmed up to him yet. Haruka sat at the edge where her legs dangled off and she gazed excitedly below her. "We'll keep her with Tsuki and have a few of the guards I'll keep here stationed nearby. I don't want to take any chances." I whispered in Sasuke's ear. Later, I visited Konan alone. "How many shinobi would you say are left here?" I asked her, assuming she'd know. "Just over a hundred, I would say. However, the way this village was sheltered in the past, their skills are not up to expectations."

"We can begin some refreshing exercises, jog their memories. Suigetsu would definitely whip them back into shape. There was something else, too. I know you agreed to help us fight, however I've been debating something."

Konan looked up at me curiously as I crossed my arms. "Well, since I have no choice but to leave Haruka here, I want her to be protected by someone I trust, and someone who can help lead the village in my absence. No one could do that more efficiently than you. Though, I fear that if you stay in the Village, Madara will make sure to target it and destroy it."

"Madara Uchiha will come after this village whether or not I am here. He now has a personal hatred for you. Not only did you take an important pawn from him, you removed skill sets of the village and you, personally, from his forces." I pondered what she said. I was hoping the Village could stay unharmed, but I have to be realistic. "I think the Village, and Haruka, will have a better chance if you stay. You're right, he will make a point of coming after my home, so I need to keep it well protected. You'll stay here then. However, Haruka needs to either be with you or where you know she is safe at all times."

Konan nodded, standing and letting the blanket slip off of her. She joined Sasuke and me as we confronted the Village. I called for every shinobi who could fight to gather at the base of the tower, and for every able bodied young citizens to begin training under Tsuki immediately. Men or women who wanted to fight were to stay behind after the crowd scattered so Sasuke and I could train them as much as possible. The Village was confused as to why I was giving these orders. They had all been in the dark, protected from the world, in Pain's eyes. However, they could not be hidden from this and they need to know what danger awaits them. The safest thing for them now, was to know the situation. "You all have been tucked away from the issues of the nations around you. Well, now, the best thing for you is to know. The Fourth Great Ninja War is about to begin and it cannot be hidden from you. This is the reason for my actions. The Kage have created an Allied Shinobi Force of which I have chosen to join. Our enemy is the notorious Madara Uchiha. His army is not only vast in numbers, but extremely difficult to defeat. There is a Jutsu by the name of Edo Tensei. Orochimaru, one of the ceased Sannin of the Leaf, first began to create it, but his disciple, Kabuto Yakushi, has now perfected it. This Jutsu allows those who are dead to come back and be controlled by the master of the Edo Tensei."

The crowd beneath me gasped and began muttering amongst themselves. "I know it seems impossible, but it's true. It's true and can't be escaped. That's why I will train as many of you as diligently as I can before the fighting starts." By now, they seemed a little more willing given all the knowledge I had presented. Once the crowd dissipated, I looked over all of the people who wanted to train as shinobi. All the existing shinobi were slightly older, but not too old. They were all men. I turned to Konan. "Female shinobi aren't very common, I'm guessing."

"Another reason I chose you as the new leader of my home." She chuckled. I nodded, taking a deep breath. Sasuke and I leapt down two stories to the ground. Everyone I saw seemed ready and willing. A few women stood together, looking determined and excited. They couldn't be older than eighteen. Honestly, almost all of them were that young, yet still older than me. I felt small in the face of them. Like I shouldn't have the right to teach them. Sasuke patted my shoulder and gave me an encouraging look. I nodded. "Okay, everyone who is here to train as medical support, go to the herb shop and the elderly woman there will help you." Several women skipped off and out of sight. All of the men, and most of the women remained. I smiled, looking to the existing shinobi. "Okay, all of you, I need to begin training them on the basics. As quickly as possible, but don't leave anyone clueless." I quietly instructed them. A few of them, brunettes with thick facial hair nodded, a determined grin spreading across their lips. "I'll come and check on you all shortly. Go to the empty rice fields to train." I said before Sasuke darted away. "Miss Amekage," the formality shocked me. "Is he like your Lady Angel?"

"Something like that. However, I won't be like Pein. Things will be very different." I smiled at them before turning to walk away.

"I like her," one of them whispered to another. I chuckled and began running back to the tower. Haruka, Konan and Suigetsu were cheerily talking amongst themselves in the room Konan stayed in. "Haruka, do you want to take a walk with me in a few minutes to check on the training process?" I asked. "Yeah! Can I train too!?"

"I can teach you some things, sure." I shrugged, trying to think of something to teach her. "Suigetsu, I was considering letting you assist the trainees in the rice fields. No starting unnecessary fights or showing off the whole time. Try to actually be helpful." I pleaded. "Fine, but I'm the boss, right?"

"Konan, go with him." She nodded and stood, her and Suigetsu filing out of the room. Haruka hopped around the room, begging that we go with them. "In a minute." I said, reaching for her hand. She took it gladly and we went to Sasuke's room. He wasn't there, which made me curious. I went to the opposite end of the hall where my office is. Sasuke sat in one of the two chairs in front of my cherry wood desk. "What are you doing in here?" I asked, motioning for Haruka to stay outside of the door. "Madara just left."

"And what was he doing here?" I narrowed my eyebrows. He didn't respond or turn to look at me. "Sasuke…?" I walked to my desk and leaned against it in front of where he sat. "What did he say, Sasuke?"

"He…made a more intricate threat."

"You mean he gave specifics instead of just vowing to kill me?" I crossed my arms. He looked me in the eyes now. "Madara has something in mind for you and Haruka."

"And that's all?" I looked at him suspiciously. There was something else. Something, if I knew Sasuke, he didn't plan to tell me. Sure enough, he nodded, his eye contact never breaking. "Be honest with me."

Sasuke stood, centimeters away from me. His right leg stepped in between mine as he leaned into me. He craned his neck, hand on my cheek, and kissed me. It was brief, but genuine and loving. "What was that for?" I asked. His eyes were still closed, peaceful and calm. "You can't always fight."

"Is his plan that bad?" I pushed him slightly and he opened his eyes. "Just run, let your village's shinobi fight for you."

"What kind of leader would I be if I did that? You know I can't. Whatever he had planned, we can do our best to fight and live, Sasuke. There are things I want to protect. People, my Village, my home." I stroked his cheek and he glared at me with an aggravated look. "Don't be so giving this time. Stop sacrificing. You've given everything."

"Not everything. Not yet. I can't just walk away." He looked at the floor now, the anger gone. "Can you?" I asked. "I can't walk away, not knowing whether or not you've gotten yourself killed." I chuckled at his reply, wrapping my arms around him. "Whatever happens, I'll do what I need to in order to protect the things I love. To protect you…" I murmured in his ear. He sighed, pushing me away by my hips. "You really are Naruto's cousin." Was all he said. I laughed, just happy he was being humorous.

Haruka barged in. "Raiko, Kyo's back and-"

"And I'm here too." A red haired man her age, with the Katakana symbol for love on his forehead spoke, walking in my office. I stepped out of Sasuke's hold to hug Gaara. "It's so nice to see you!" I shouted. "I assumed by the note you sent to Kakashi that you're joining the Allied Shinobi Force." He said backing away. "I've been named Commander In Chief and I wanted to come here and talk to you in person about your place in all this."

"I'm honored. So where are Sasuke and I being put?" I smiled. Gaara looked shocked for a second, the way he briefly did seeing the two of us embracing. "Sasuke will be with us too?"

"Yes, I also have Konan and Suigetsu Hozuki. Konan will be stationed here in the Rain though."

"Well alright. Temari and Kankuro are in the fields where they saw people training. Are you actually recruiting new shinobi for a war…?"

"I was thinking they would all stay here to protect the Village, not fight battles they would certainly lose. The only people I can contribute are myself, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and several healers."

"We could use as many of those as possible. The two of you will be a much needed attribute."

"Where is Naruto in all this?"

"Unfortunately, he is being kept in the dark on the war. He and the eight tales are on an island where he is learning to harness the power of his tailed beast. I was actually considering stationing you there with Iruka. They could use some real manpower which you can bring more than anyone. I wasn't expecting Sasuke, so I'll have to find a place for him with people who don't despise him."

"And it isn't the best idea to bring him with me around Naruto. They're reunion has to be…different…" I said, remembering the prophecy. If Naruto and Sasuke were to come face to face now, I might have to discover what it means to end the grand rivalry before my part in this war is fulfilled. I had been scared at the idea of it. "I just don't know that it would be a good idea for him and I to be separated."

"Maybe he can stay in the outer barriers that were put up to keep Naruto on the island. He would never see Sasuke that way and you two can still stay together, though Raiko, you will be predominately at the main island with Naruto."

I nodded, looking back to Sasuke for approval. He shrugged. "There's one more thing. I have the child and I don't know that I want to just leave her here yet when I don't what might happen or when."

"The location of the island is secret to most everyone, so if you bring her with you, she should be safe."

"Great. Thank you, Gaara." I said, shaking his hand. "When do we leave?" Gaara was about to answer when Temari came up behind him. "Raiko, I don't remember you fighting with an animal. Much less one that I've never seen used."

"Kyo? I would never fight with him, he's too little and I've developed my own jutsu." Temari gave me a confused look. I returned it. "That thing is not little." She said as a large, fiery red figure stalked past her and into my office. "Kyo!?" I shouted. On all fours, he leveled with my waist and now had toned muscles running through his full grown limbs. I looked at his face, which was the same as I remembered, yet he was completely grown into an adult tiger. "You weren't gone for that long…" I said in awe as I stared at him. He nuzzled my hand and I laid it on top of his head. "He's been with Kakashi and the other members of the Leaf until he ran into us on our way here with a note. I turned to Sasuke, who had taken it out. He handed it to me and I unrolled it.

'I hope you aren't too angry about your tiger. Choji took a liking to him and fed him one of his families esteemed food pills. Anyway, I knew you would come back. Tell someone what you know of Madara's plans as soon as you can, it will help a lot. I look forward to seeing you as well,'

I smiled at the thought of everyone laughing with Kyo and Choji feeding him. I smiled thinking of Kakashi writing this. I had missed my home more than I thought. Now, I get to see Naruto and who knows who else that might be there. Though, I snapped back to reality when I realized I needed to follow through on Kakashi's orders. "Gaara, can we talk in private?" I asked. He nodded and everyone else left the room except for Kyo, who stuck by my side. Sasuke looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place before he shut the door. "Uh…right," I said, shaking my head of the thoughts of Sasuke. "So, I wanted to tell you everything I know about Madara. Before I joined the Allied Shinobi Force, he attempted to bring me to his side and told me his plans."

"That would change everything. We could design our strategies based on your information." He said excitedly. "I know. When Sasuke and I were training under Orochimaru, he was trying to develop a jutsu called the Edo Tensei. It brings back people who are dead and allows the user to master those people. Kabuto Yakushi has perfected it and they have several plans already in place. I don't know exactly who those people are, but my best guess is that a lot of them are most likely the ceased Akatsuki members. I haven't said anything to Sasuke yet, but I have a feeling Itachi will be one of them. Madara hates me now for withdrawing crucial forces. Myself, who possesses a whole army of invincible tigers from the Valley of Kai, and Sasuke who has such a variety of uses for Madara. He apparently has a plan for me, and Haruka, the child. I know he wants to put together something creative for my end." I explained. Gaara listened intently. "Is that everything you know?"

"No. He also has cloned thousands of the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. They are plant based forms, and cannot be taken down like a normal person can."

"Thank you, this will help more than you know. As for you and the child, I will make sure you both have several shinobi with you at all times, and if you end up anywhere else but that island, I'll see to it you are never alone."

"That's not necessary. Whatever he wants to do with me is something I can't run from. It's personal for him where I'm concerned. I know whatever it is, I have to face it alone. Haruka, yes, I do want protected at all times if I can't be with her myself." I said sternly. He nodded. "Okay, I have to report all of this as soon as I can. Again, thank you. I'm leaving Temari here with you to lead you to the island. I would get all of your affairs in order and leave within the next few days."

"I will." I replied, hugging him once more before opening the office door. Haruka was the only one still waiting. "Okay, we can go now, I'm sorry." I told her. She grinned and jumped on Kyo's back. She looked even smaller now. I lead them outside and down to the rice fields. Konan was on the outskirts of the fields watching. "What is it?" I asked. "This is where Jiraiya Sensei lived with Nagato, Yahiko and I while he trained us…" She smiled slightly as her eyes locked on the small house in the distance. I remembered going there and wondering the story behind it. I put a hand on her shoulder before walking past her. I could hear Suigetsu and his laughing before I could see him. I saw many of the trained shinobi teaching their own groups about gathering chakra, what it meant, and how to use it. As I figured, Suigetsu was boasting his water style abilities and already trying to enforce their chakra types on the students. "Slow down, they probably have no idea what you're talking about." I told him.

"Actually, they've learned enough for me to teach it to them, and you did tell us to teach as much as possible."

"Have you taught the about Kunai and all of the other weapons yet? That's one of the first steps." Suigetsu looked defeated, then chuckled. "Right, I was just saving that stuff for later." He lied. I shook my head and kept walking. Once we were far enough from the others, I stopped and Haruka dismounted the tiger.

"One of the first things I was taught at the Leaf Academy is that emotions are unnecessary things. A shinobi must show no weakness, or fear. Hence, no emotion. This is because emotions get in the way and can cause you to stray from your mission. Though, I can admit that many times, you have to decide between your mission, and what's right. For that reason, it was never the most important lesson to me. I always thought the most useful was that your mind should be as trained as your body. You have to have a strong mindset just like the physical endurance your body goes through. I always want you to remember that no matter what you face." I lectured as she impatiently stared up at me. "Okay, the first thing I really want to teach you are the three types of jutsu." Haruka jumped twice and smiled.

"Now, the first and most commonly used is Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu involves hand seals and abilities that separate us from regular citizens. I'll give you an example." I said as I preformed the clone jutsu. Another Raiko stood right next to me. "This is the most basic and crucial to opening the door to becoming a shinobi."

"The next is Taijutsu. Now this is purely physical tactics. Kicks punches, etc. The third is the rarest of the three. Genjutsu. This is what Sasuke has, his Sharingan. This is visual and very hard to escape. There are also special circumstances in which clans have abilities called Kekkei Genkai. I have a crystal style Kekkei Genkai from the Hayashi clan."

"Wait, I thought you were an Uzumaki."

"Well I am, but I was experimented on and given the Hayashi's ability."

"Wow…" She said, astonished. "Okay, anyway…now that you know about the three major jutsu, chakra is the next most important. Now, there is always chakra inside of you, running through your body like blood in veins. That chakra is your source of power for Ninjutsu and overall strength. You can also manipulate that chakra. For example, you gather it at your feet to walk on water or scale trees and walls."

"Chakra sounds pretty important." She said, having sat down by now. "Don't get lazy, stand back up." I told her firmly. She did so. "Okay, first I want you to make this hand seal." I ordered, presenting it myself. She copied me. "Close your eyes and try to think of the energy, the chakra, flowing through your body. Sense it streaming through every part of you."

Haruka was taking deep breaths, her face calm and focused. "I can feel it…its…black." She said, confused. Black? Usually chakra is blue unless they possess something unusual. "Are you sure, Haruka?"

"Yes. I can see it flowing throughout me and it's black."

"Haruka, wait here." I said, running off to the mass of training shinobi. "I need a sensory type, now!" I shouted. One tall, sleek and graceful woman stepped forward in a gray vest. She had a rain village headband fastened on her left thigh. "Sanyo, I'm a sensory type shinobi."

"Come with me." I said, rushing back to Haruka. She stood, clueless and looking after me. "Please observe her and tell me what you see." She nodded, closing her eyes, turned towards Haruka. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, gasping. "This…this chakra…" she mumbled, stepping back. "This girl is dangerous…she is…her chakra…"

"What is it, Sanyo?" I demanded. "Her chakra…is the epitome of Death."

"That's ridiculous. If that were true she could kill with one touch, isn't that right? Or she should have been able to do something by now."

"She hasn't harnessed it or acknowledged it."

"Thank you." I said, waving her away. I knelt I from of Haruka as tears streamed down her face. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I comforted, wrapping my arms lightly around her delicate frame. "Don't worry, Haruka, please? You, Sasuke, Me, and Kyo, we're all going to go on a trip soon and you won't have to worry about a thing." She nodded, stifling her sobs and leaning into me.

I stood, petting her hair and looking into the distance where Sasuke walked towards us. He still had a look I couldn't name. I met him further ahead. "I began training Haruka and…her chakra is very different. A sensory type told me her chakra was just…death. That was all she could say." Sasuke narrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "Are you sure we should take her to the island?"

"Yes, it's removed from the danger, for now." I said, and the two of us rejoined Haruka. "If that's the case, we should leave immediately." Sasuke said quietly. I nodded, helping Haruka onto Kyo's back. "No more training today?"

"No, I'm sorry, but when we get to the place we're going, I'll continue it, okay?" she nodded, and they took off towards the tower. Sasuke and I walked slowly past Suigetsu and the other shinobi in training. I stopped by Sanyo and another shinobi. "Can I trust you and the others to continue the training while I'm stationed elsewhere?"

"Of course, Aka Hime."

"What did you call me?"

"Everyone around here has begun calling you Aka Hime, the Red Princess."

"Hm..." I said, not really minding the sound of that. I nodded and Sasuke and I continued on to the tower. We strode through the main street where Tsuki's shop was. I popped in, observing all of the students. "How are things going here?" I asked. Many of the girls began chatting amongst themselves about me, but Tsuki stood and rushed over. "Not too bad, actually, they're progressing nicely for the first day."

"Good, thank you." I bowed before Sasuke and I hurried home.

In my room, I prepared a small bag of various kunai, medicine, and paper bombs. I also tucked various slips of paper to communicate with Kakashi. As I shut the cover of the bag securely, Suigetsu poke his head in. "Raiko, there's a bunch of girls downstairs asking for you."

I shrugged and skipped downstairs where, at the front entrance of the tower, stood a hoard of excited girls. One of them stepped forward, a big smile on her round face. "We just want to present you with something, Aka Hime. To show our appreciation." One of the girls behind her handed her a package and pushed her further towards me. "What's this?" I asked, taking the package. "We all made it for you. We just really like that our new leader is so differ-, well different in a really great way."

"Well…thank you." I said shyly. They all bowed and rushed away. I unwrapped the package as I rode up to my room in the wooden shaft that was controlled by a pulley system. When the paper slipped off, I felt a silky material. I held it in front of me. It was a deep red cloak, almost the exact color of my hair. The inside was black silk with a large hood draping over. On the back in red Katakana characters red 'Aka Hime'. I chuckled and draped the surprisingly light cloak over my shoulders. It was held on by two black chords I tied together. It was smooth on my bare shoulders. When I approached the hallway on the top floor, Konan was the first to see me. She smiled as she gazed at the cloak. "Did villagers make that for you?"

"Yes, a group of younger girls." I laughed, hugging the cloak closer to me. "It suits you. Aka Hime." She said before disappearing into her room. "Oh, Konan!" I shouted, remembering I had to tell her about our plans. She stepped back out. "Sasuke, Haruka, Kyo and I will be leaving tomorrow. I need you and Suigetsu to watch over the training and the Village. If Madara comes for you sometime during my absence, get away if you can, and if you fight him, try to take it away from the village. But, Konan, please try to run. Have Suigetsu distract him, he's good at that." Konan looked at the floor. "I'll try." She said before returning to her room. When I went to my room, I heard someone shift. I cautiously stepped inside, but relaxed seeing Sasuke in one of the red cushioned chairs. I walked to the front of him and showed him the cloak. He smiled slightly. "I think we should leave as early as possible tomorrow." I told him, sitting down on a large trunk across from him. He nodded, agreeing with me. He stood, moving to the door. "Why did you come in here?"

Sasuke stopped and turned back to look at me. "Company." He said quietly. "Than stay here. We don't know what will happen on that island, though it's supposed to be secure." He took a deep breath and walked back to the chair he previously sat in. Sasuke slumped in the velvety cushions, closing his eyes. At that moment, I wished he had laid down so I could fall asleep in his arms. Then, I found myself watching him breathe, though I knew someone like Sasuke wouldn't so easily fall asleep. I wanted to say something, to stay up and talk all night, to have a best friend again. Then, how much I missed Naruto really hit me. He was always the shoulder to cry on, the one I could tell anything to if I couldn't talk to Sasuke. "I…" I muttered, then covering my mouth as I realized I actually made a sound. Sasuke's eyes opened immediately. "What is it?" he asked, straightening in his seat. "Oh, nothing, I'm sorry. That, uh, that can't be comfortable." I changed the subject, standing. "It's fine. What's wrong." He asked blankly. "Seriously, nothing."

"That is a lie." He sighed. "Of course it is. I've just been missing some things lately."

"Like…Naruto?"

"Why do you say it like that?" I accused, crossing my arms. "No reason."

"Yes, but more than that, just having a friend to talk to. Like when I would stay up with Hinata all night, or when Naruto and I would laugh so hard we cried, and not really care whether it was that funny." I reminisced. "It's idiotic, I know. I just have a gut feeling something will happen soon and being so nervous brings out the things that once comforted me. The things I've been without for so long."

Sasuke didn't say anything in reply, but his actions said it all. He went to the large four poster bed and sat on the edge, looking at me as if giving an invitation. My eyes were wide in surprise as I walked to the other side and crawled onto the bed. "Talk, if you want to." He said a bit harshly, however, I knew what his intentions were. "We never said much to each other, even back then, did we?" He shrugged. "We were usually just laying together. When we did have long conversations, they were usually about the future, or philosophies."

"There was a tree, wasn't there…?" He murmured. "Yes. The same one you tried to kick me out of when we first met each other. The one in the Uchiha District. On the outskirts of the whole village."

"I remember." He said, leaning his back against the headboard. One leg was still hanging off the bed. I laid down, tucking my feet under the pillows at the top, my eyes level with his knee. I smiled, thinking of all the times he fell asleep with his head in my lap. "You used to be so relaxed with me. Now, you probably think of your old self as weak and vulnerable."

"I still am."

"What does that mean?" I asked, lifting my head and supporting myself on my elbow. "You think you're still weak?"

"Because of you." His eyes were closed again. I sat completely up now, getting on my knees and nudging his arm. He opened one eye to look at me. "I make you weak? What, because you still travel with me? There's nothing keeping you with me, I mean I can always-"

"Why do you always ramble so much?" He groaned, reclosing his eye. "I don't know."

"I feel weak because of my ties to you."

"Your ties…?" I hissed. "My emotional ties. I can't seem to let you go." He spoke as if he was saying hello for the fiftieth time in his life. What he was saying clicked when my insecurities finally moved aside. I referred back to what he said back then in this same room. 'Don't forget. When you doubt me, remember this moment. I only lost sight of how I felt, but how I still feel, is always there.'

I broke out in laughter and laid flat on my back next to him. He looked at me as if I had gone insane, and maybe I have. "There are so many things we don't understand about ourselves. Like why you can't just tell me how you feel without making me angry first. Or how no matter who else I lose, I go out of my way to make sure I don't lose you. And yet, knowing that, I still have tried to become like you. So strong, that emotions are that last thing you consider."

"I thought you knew me better than that. Emotions are only concealed, not forgotten."

"So for years, I've been pining away at someone I thought I lost, while you just concealed how you felt and neglected to give me the slightest hint you didn't hate me." I stated matter-of-factly. "Nice to know."

Sasuke chuckled quietly. I rolled on my side to look at him. "You're so much more sensitive than you know. Assuming Naruto was the predominant factor of my life that I missed even though we now know he is my cousin and that I have been so devoted to you that he wouldn't even be an option."

"Sensitive, huh?"

"Yes. Sensitive. And I know you very well, actually. Do you know that this is the first period of time I can say you are actually making a decision for yourself and not based off of anyone else's wishes. You wanted revenge because of your family, to destroy Konoha for Itachi and now-"

"Now, I am fighting because of you."

"Because you want to stay. Everyone thinks you're so selfish, yet they don't understand how rarely you act for yourself."

"Hn." He grunted, and I could tell he was really about to fall asleep. "Though I guess a lot of people do act for love." I said before scooting closer towards him, my forehead resting against his shoulder.

"Raiko…Raiko…

When I woke the next morning, I realized I was laying on something other than the bed. My head and left arm were resting on Sasuke's chest. He was still sound asleep, his slow breaths quiet and steady. I raised my head slightly and looked at the doorway, where Suigetsu, Konan, and Haruka were staring at us, amused expressions on their faces. I heard Sasuke yawn as he began waking up and his eyes wandered to where I was looking. He sighed and turned his head away from the audience, eyes closing again. "Sasuke we should leave soon, come on."

"You have to get off of me first."

I pushed myself up, digging my palm into his stomach. He grunted and sat up, his hair spiked out in more directions than usual. "Okay, I said I had my suspicions, but this-"he was cut off as Konan elbowed him in the stomach. Haruka ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to me. "So where are we going?" she asked eagerly. "An island."

Before we departed, I took precautionary measures to make sure my village wouldn't be in ruins when I got back. Tsuki and Sanyo along with the other shinobi would watch over the training, while Suigetsu and mainly Konan would watch over the matters I would usually take care of. As I checked my bag for anything missing I realized there was something I needed to pack. Something I've carried close to me at all times. I felt around under the mattress until I found the small piece of paper with the prophecy on it. The one I received from the eldest toad in Mount Myoboku. I clenched it in my hand before slipping it in a discrete pocket of my bag. Just then, Sasuke appeared in the doorway, startling me as I quickly shut the bag. I slung it over my shoulder.

We all went downstairs, where we said our goodbyes and put all of our belongings on Kyo's back. Haruka sat behind the bags to keep them secure as he bolted from branch to branch along with Sasuke and I. We covered significant distance that day. To get to the island, we had to cut across a corner of the land of fire, through the Hidden Sound Village, and reach the Village Hidden in Clouds to check in before they allow us to journey across the sea to the island. By the time we decided to camp out we were near the edge of the Land of Fire before we would cross into the Hidden Sound Village, which neither me or Sasuke wanted to stay the night in. We estimated it would take nearly five days. The next night would be after we cross the Sound boarder and then stay in the Land of Lightning for two nights, reaching the Island late the next day.

"Sasuke, where are the apricots I set aside for Kyo?"

"Ask Haruka."

"Haruka, where are the apricots I set aside for Kyo?" I turned around to look at the girl. "I think they were wrapped up in your sleeping bag." She replied. I rummaged around, noticing that Haruka had been sitting on my things, the apricots inside them smashed and their juices soaking all of the fabric. "Oh great." I sighed. "You can sleep in my sleeping bag with me." Haruka offered.

"You didn't bring one because you said you would just curl up with Kyo." I stated, shooting a blast of fire from my palm to bring life to the fire. I sat close to it, curling up and closing my eyes. "Raiko, take mine." Sasuke said from behind me. "What about you?"

"I have heavier clothing."

"I have my cloak."

"Stop being stubborn."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up either and accepted the sleeping bag. I laid near the fire and Sasuke almost right next to me. I inched closer, throwing the cover of it over him. He smirked, eyes closed. I rested my forehead against his and drifted off easily.

We came across a small town the next morning, where I purchased a new sleeping bag, though part of me wished I didn't and I could lay with Sasuke every night. After I left there, I went to a ramen shop where I got a bowl for Haruka and I, and one I put together for Sasuke. It included Omusubi on top of regular ramen with a few slices of tomato. He thanked me sincerely, which made me smile and I guessed he hadn't had his favorite foods in a long time.

It was an uneventful travel until we reached the Village Hidden in clouds. I had been dreading it since we left. The fact that we would have no choice but to see the Raikage. He is insufferable to say the absolute least. To avoid too much conflict, I went to his office alone. The second I reached the hall, I heard several crashes. When I was lead into his office, I saw holes in the wall and his desk in half. There were three shinobi and one woman with ice blue hair and dark caramel skin. Two of the shinobi were darker and exotic, one male and the other female. The third shinobi was a woman with lighter skin and sharp blond hair, with hard, yet beautiful features. The Raikage was yelling about another issue I'm sure is quite trivial. I was quick with getting clearance to the island. "You are supposed to be guarding my brother and the nine tails!? What is that Kazekage thinking!?"

"Who is she?" The darker skinned woman asked. "Raiko Uzumaki, Amekage of the Hidden Rain Village." She was taken aback, seeming to have a sliver of doubt.

"I just need your word so I can get there quickly. Before dark, preferably." I said, turning back to the Raikage.

"Fine, go!"

I bowed and hurried out. The four of us were fast about escaping the village and made our way across the vast ocean to the turtle island. "Why is it Turtle Island?" Haruka asked as she sat on Kyo's back.

"Not a clue. I don't know much about this place. The Elder Toad called it a paradise, but whether that's saying for humans or otherwise, I don't know." I replied, not slowing my pace. When I saw the island coming into view, the first noticeable feature were spikes dotting the whole surface. It seemed very odd to me. We came to the first barrier of six. I was welcomed quickly and then lead to the third barrier, where Sasuke would be staying. It was nestled discretely in the rock hard cones around the edge of the island. "We have Kyo to communicate if I can't always come down here to see you. Haruka will be near the temple with Leaf shinobi at all times." Sasuke nodded. I took his hand in mine and held it tightly. "And Sasuke…" I began, standing on my toes and moving my lips to his ear. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone."

He smirked at me when I pulled away. I nodded and grinned determinedly at him before taking off again with Haruka and Kyo. The first familiar face I saw was none other than Might Gai. "Raiko! It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has. Are you going to be here the whole time?"

"Yes I am! It's very unfortunate though, I cannot see my youthful student grow further in the course of this war!"

"Gai, quiet now, we don't want anyone else hearing you!" someone else I recognized now walked up behind him. "Iruka…" I sighed. I had never much liked him. "Why does he have to be quiet about the war?"

"Naruto doesn't know about it. If he did, he would run off to fight and we can't have that. The remaining Jinchuriki are on this island."

"You're keeping a worldwide war from Naruto? That isn't right. Though, I understand and I'll play along."

"Thank you. You, along with a few others will be stationed near Naruto at all times. Where he goes, you go."

"Okay. Where will she be staying?" I asked, motioning to Haruka. "Ah, we were told about her. She will have a room in Bee sensei's home on the island."

"Does everyone here know about Sa-"

"Uh, no, you haven't met Kyo." I said, covering the fact that Haruka almost gave away the fact that Sasuke is here. Though he is with me, he is still a criminal of the Leaf. Gaara assured that no one at the third barrier knows he is Sasuke and none of them are Leaf Shinobi. I looked fiercely at Haruka, who seemed to understand what I did. Iruka lead us through the forests, where I saw usual animals at much greater scales. "I think Elder Toad meant a paradise for things other than humans…" I said in awe. When we finally reached the house, I saw a tan, large, man with a white cloud village vest and several short swords hanging off of him. Two bull horns were tattooed on his right cheek. "Yo, yo, who's this, I never saw her befo." He rhymed, earning a laugh from Haruka. "This Is Killer B, the Eight Tails Jinchuriki and Raikage's brother."

"Oh, uh, hello. I'm Raiko Uzumaki, Amekage of the Hidden Rain Village." I smiled nervously, holding out my hand professionally. "Don't be so uptight, you gotta do it right," I assumed he was correcting me by the way he held out his fist. I cautiously mimicked him and bumped it. "You got the groove of the nine tails kid, but ya got yo emotions hid, fool, ya fool."

"I don't know how to take that. If I remind you of Naruto it's probably because I'm his cousin."

"You ain't got his looks, red, but you got what's in his head, fool, ya fool."

"He never stops that?" I whispered to Iruka. He shook his head. Haruka was intensely enjoying herself. She chuckled every time a word left B's mouth. "Little girl seems sweet, but has the power to defeat," B rapped after bumping fists with her. He sensed her chakra. I'm surprised I never noticed it before. We left B and were shown to our room. There were two small beds, one of which was going to be taken up by Kyo and Haruka stuck to me in the other. I hastily unpacked and dumped everything off of Kyo's back. While the others were outside the room, I crouched near Haruka. "Okay, you can't tell anyone about Sasuke. Only you, he, Gaara, and I can know. Also, try your absolute best not to tell Naruto about the war. I know you two will love each other but you have to remember not to tell him or let any hints slip." She nodded, a serious expression on her face. I patted her cheek and smiled.

"Okay, where's Naruto, I want to see him immediately." I said as I opened the door. Iruka smiled and lead me through another section of the forest. "He isn't aware that you're Amekage, or that you're still traveling with Sasuke."

"I do not-"

"Raiko, Kazekage Gaara told me where he is in case I need to vouch for him."

"You're okay with doing that?"

"If you still have faith in him, I can try to."

"He really is a lot different than the last you all saw of him. At that time, I was sure I lost him too but now…" I trailed off as I saw both Haruka and Iruka staring. "You're blushing!" Haruka giggled. "I, well…" I stammered, then clearing my throat and deciding not to talk and dig myself deeper. Iruka was smiling contently. I narrowed my eyebrows, wondering why. "Sasuke is hated by most, but you and Naruto haven't given up. Though you Uzumaki are stubborn, I figure you both must have a reason." He explained, catching my glance. The first thing I could see through the trees was a large waterfall with a pool surrounding it and a single lump of land in the center. "Naruto has undergone extensive training while he's been here and B thinks he is ready for the final step. Controlling the nine tail's chakra and attempting to bond with him and take his form during battle. He is about to enter this temple again with a whole other purpose than attempting the tailed beast bomb."

"I remember that." I said, thinking back to the destruction of Konoha. He used it against Pein several times. "Am I going in there with him?" I asked. "Yes. This child can stay out here with me and you can be inside in case any incidents take place."

I nodded, picking up my pace a little. I was anxious to see Naruto, considering the last few times have hardly been enjoyable. "Haruka, I'm taking Kyo in with me." I told her. She slid off of his back and I took her place. "Let's go." I said, bending down to his ear. He took off, faster than I can run, through the rest of the forest and to the small island in the center of the pool. "Wait, Raiko!" Iruka called, hurrying towards me. "You have to pass through the waterfall. It isn't what it seems."

I dismounted Kyo and stood in front of the sheet of water. I saw myself and then something completely different. A version of me with full black eyes and a large crack across her neck. "Shocked? This is what will become of you if you don't listen to me. You see, I'm dead."

I stepped back and gasped, leaning on Kyo. "I'm dead, and you're dead. This is what will happen. Think for once. You always have to be brave and do what it takes. All because of Sasuke. You left your home, your friends, so he can boss you around and be a jerk. Now, you are going to war where, again, you'll sacrifice yourself for him. Be selfish for once. I don't have a choice but to die with you because of your foolish choices."

"You aren't even real. A reflection. A test."

"I'm very real. I am a part of you that isn't a fool. Run and leave for yourself. That kid will only hurt you with the impending power and destruction she holds. Get away, already. You never even wanted revenge. That family hated us, you just didn't want to see it."

I stood face to face with this other me. "I need to get in there."

"What's the point? You see what happens to us. Run. Forget Sasuke. Forget Naruto."

"If you're a part of me, you know I can't do that."

"You'll die because of them."

"If that really is the prophecy, than I will accept my fate. Now leave so I can pass through."

"You will regret this."

I chuckled and closed my eyes, not doubting for a second that she has no power over me. Part of me has always wanted to run, but I never will. I turned to Kyo, holding my hand out. I leapt and landed on his back, the two of us passing through the waterfall. The long, dark stone hall was lined with several statues of sadistic looking animals. We continued racing through to the end. There, a cat head was mounted on the wall, an interpretation of the two tails. "What do we do?" I whispered to Kyo. "Naruto?" I called. After a few seconds, the stone wall began shifting and the first thing I saw was a hint of blonde showing through the crack. I squeezed my way in as soon as I could, lunging myself at Naruto. He was confused until he realized it was me. "Raiko!" He said excitedly, smiling and laughing. I held onto him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you and help in whatever way I can!" I said happily. I back away and he looked me over. An eyebrow raised at my cloak. I turned around and he read the characters. "Aka Hime?"

"The Hidden Rain Village gave me the name."

"Why…?"

"Naruto, I'm the Amekage. The new ruler of Amegakure. Konan left it to me after the destruction of Konoha."

"That's amazing." He laughed. Naruto jumped back when he saw Kyo. "I don't want to see any more of those animals from this island!"

"This is Kyo, he's mine. Given to me by the ceased Leader of the Valley of Kai."

Kyo rushed forward and tackled Naruto. "It's still crazy!"

"He would only be acting that way if you had apricots."

As I guessed, Kyo backed away with a small sack of assorted fruits. Apricots were picked out and devoured quickly. I giggled, reaching out my hand to help him up. "So, I have to stay in here with you while you train."

"But you can't. Only Jinchuriki can go to the final chamber."

"Oh…so I dealt with a delusional version of myself for nothing…"

"Sorry, Raiko."

"No, no, its okay, I can just wait outside with Iruka and Haruka."

"Who's Haruka?"

"A child I've been-"

"You have a kid!?"

"No Naruto! I've been looking after her since Pein came after Konoha. I've been training her lately. Though, I'm not sure what steps to take."

"I'm sure you would be a great teacher." Naruto complimented as we both went back to the gray stone hall and sat on the ledge between two statues. "It isn't that. A sensory shinobi back at my village told me her chakra was…was just death. And that the only reason she isn't capable of disastrous power is because she hasn't been taught to harness it. So, because of that, I don't exactly know how to teach her." Naruto sat quietly for a moment before he looked straight at me and grinned determinately. "I know you can figure it out. It doesn't matter what trouble you run into, you can handle it! Believe it!" He clenched his fist and chuckled. "Thanks, Naruto. I miss your energy."

"Say, Raiko-Chan…when was the last time you saw Sasuke?" His expression was dismal now. He and I felt the same way about Sasuke. I understood that face. "I…I haven't seen him since the Five Kage summit."

"Are you lying to me?" His pure blue eyes bore into my gray ones and I nearly broke. But, I know I can't. "No, Naruto."

"He just seemed so sincere after he hurt you and you two left with Madara."

"I know but I had other responsibilities and Sasuke and I went our separate ways."

"He wasn't with you when Pein destroyed Konoha?"

"No, Naruto." I put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and gave me that wide, closed eyed grin. "Raiko, do you think he's doing okay?" He asked, eyes drooping slightly. "I think he is."

Naruto gazed at me as he got closer, slowly. My eyes widened and, before I could react, Naruto's lips were crushed against mine.

Haruka's POV

I peered through the waterfall and saw Kyo hurling towards me. Behind him, I saw two more people. One was Raiko, and the other one I had never seen before. When I focused more closely on her, I notice he was kissing Raiko. Kyo burst through the water and I climbed on his back quickly. "Get me to the third barrier." He ran, through the forest, past a bunch of large animals. We got to the big spikes when I saw the ocean from behind them. It started getting dark when we reached the third barrier. Sasuke was in a corner, away from everyone else with his eyes closed. I skipped up to him, tapping on his shoulder. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" He stirred and opened his eyes to look at me. "What are you doing here? Aren't there people guarding you?"

"I had to get here and tell you what I saw. Some blonde guy in an orange and black jumpsuit kissing Raiko!"

"Naruto." He said, his face suddenly turning angry. He stood up, pushing past me. He said something short to another guy and began running inland. I got on Kyo again and followed him. "I don't think I should have told him, no one is supposed to know about Sasuke except for Gaara-kun and Iruka." I whined to Kyo as we flew back through the forest. Sasuke was so fast, we lost him. "Kyo, sniff him out, we have to find him!" We kept running and ended up back at the waterfall. Sasuke was standing outside of it.

Raiko's POV

"Naruto, stop!" I shouted, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, Raiko." He mumbled, looking ashamed at the floor. "I have to tell you why this is so wrong. Well, a few reasons. Naruto, I'm an Uzumaki."

"W-what!?" He looked back at me. "The Hayashi clan took my mother and I to the Valley of Kai, where I was born a sage. My mother was an Uzumaki. The sister of Kushina, your mother. After I was born, they killed her and passed me off as their own. They thought the Uzumaki chakra was going to sustain sage chakra and they were right. Experiments were being done at that time by Danzo and the elders, so they gave me their Kekkei Genkai to make it more believable. I'm your cousin Naruto. Also, I just can't with you. I...still…"

"Love him…"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"I can't believe my ma didn't tell me she had a sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I met my ma when I was training. It was great, she told me a lot about when her and my dad, the fourth Hokage, died."

"Wow, that's amazing. Tell me more later. B should be here any second and I have to get Haruka."

He nodded and I hugged him quickly before hurrying down the hall. As soon as I passed through the waterfall, I was grabbed by my shoulders and pushed up against the rock. "Sasuke!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"He kissed you?" He growled, holding me firmly against the rock. "He did, but it's okay, I explained everyt-"

"He still kissed you!" His face was angry, brows furrowed, eyes turned from their usual onyx to his first sharingan. "Sasuke…"

How furious he was, how much he cared. It was…irresistible. I grabbed a fistful of his vest and pulled him forward, attaching our lips passionately. My other hand was tangled in his hair. His hands slid from my arms to my waist as he pulled me forcefully against him. "Sasuke, it meant nothing. You know how I feel about you. You're the only one." I panted as I broke the kiss. I was thrown back against the rock as he kissed me again. Both my arms wrapped around his neck and I was hoisted up by his strong arms. My legs locked around his torso. Sasuke shifted me to his back as he began running in the opposite direction from the temple. He stopped finally in a small clearing with a small patch of sunlight shining through the thick leaves. I slid onto the grass, walking to the front of him. My hands cradled either side of his face as I looked lovingly into his eyes. "You can't be here, Sasuke. No one can know. But…"

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "But, I don't want you to go."

"Then we can just leave. Forget this war."

"You know I can't do that. I have never kept you with me against your will." I stroked his cheek, my other hand dropping to his shoulder. "I will be where you are."

I laughed, leaning into him and resting my head against his chest. "Thank you, Sasuke…" I stood on my toes, putting my forehead to his. "And I will always be where you are. Until the day you cast me away." Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I never thought you would be this way with anyone."

"Neither did I. I never thought…" he trailed off, smirking. "Never thought what?"

"That I would…that I would ever focus on something other than revenge. I didn't think love would ever be important."

"You...you l-"

"I love you."

I stepped back, looking at him, shocked. "I never thought I would hear you say that. You never have." I reached for his hand and he took it, subtly pulling me closer. "I love you, Sasuke." I nearly cried as I kissed him again. "Raiko, why is he here?"

Iruka said sharply. "Iruka!" I gasped, detaching myself from Sasuke. "I'm sorry, he'll be going back to the third barrier now." I tightened my grip on Sasuke's hand before it slipped out of mine before he darted into the trees, not even a glance in Iruka's direction. "Raiko, I didn't think…uh, that you two…"

"I shouldn't have been so reckless when a war is beginning, I'm sorry."

"You really must have an impact on him. No one would ever imagine the thought of Sasuke Uchiha with a girlfriend."

"That's a strong word."

"It's not strong enough, if you ask me." Haruka said from out of nowhere. "You! I need to talk to you!" I said, furiously marching towards her. "Did you go tell Sasuke Naruto kissed me!?"

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Sorry, I didn't know he would get mad!"

"Well, now I actually am glad you did that but, you cannot go running off like that."

"Kyo," I snapped, turning to him, "You never run away with her like that. Keep her on this island."

I joined Naruto and B in the training room of the temple day after day while he harnessed his new mode's power. I usually just sat in the corner and laughed every time he failed to stack the boulders. After the third day, a rumbling in the island began. I rushed to the entrance to see what was happening when something crashed through the trees and stone above the temple. "Sasuke!" I shouted, running to where he fell. I took his hand as he raised is to my cheek. "What happened!?"

"Manda 2 attacked and I thought I could control it but I forgot Itachi took Orochimaru's abilities from me and I was thrown here…I think one of my ribs is…"

"I'll help you, it's okay, Sasuke." I reached in my pouch and took out bandaging to wrap around his torso. I stroked his forehead, then his cheek. "Raiko, what is Sasuke doing here?" Naruto shouted. "I…I'm sorry, I had to lie to you if you had known he was here you wouldn't have stayed. I had orders."

"You've been with him all this time. And what orders?"

"Naruto, just trust me, I didn't want to lie but it is for your own safety."

"Raiko, you can't cover this up." Sasuke wheezed, still holding my hand. I nodded, lovingly smiling at him. I remained sitting by his side as I looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry B, I have to tell him. Naruto, you were sent to this island after war was threatened by Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. There is an Allied Shinobi force and Gaara is the Commander In Chief. As Amekage, he gave me orders to come here to help guard you. Sasuke and I have been traveling together since we left the Leaf Village. He's been at the third of six barriers around the island so that you wouldn't know he's here. He crashed here just now because the Island is being attacked. I don't know if the fighting has started elsewhere and I don't know how this island was discovered but we have to fight now to keep the two remaining jinchuriki safe."

"A war, that's insane. How could no one tell me about this!? Sasuke has been here the whole time, on our side even!?" I nodded, receding into Sasuke under Naruto's anger. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I had no choice."

"I get it... Who's attacking?" He said, seeming to shake off his frustration. "Kabuto and Deidara."

"But he's dead, isn't he?" Naruto asked. "Kabuto perfected the Edo Tensei and can now revive people from the dead. I guess he's bringing out Deidara first." I explained. "Sasuke, can you stand?" I stood, keeping my hold on his hand as I hoisted him up. He cringed slightly but stood, took a deep breath and smirked. "Naruto, B, if you're in, than go with Sasuke. I have to find Haruka and Kyo." Before taking off, I pecked Sasuke, his hands on the side of my arms as he kissed me back. Naruto cleared his throat and I backed away, laughing awkwardly. I ran to the entrance of the temple and outside to the forest. "Haruka!" I shouted, but realized there was a more effective method. I weaved the tiger seal and waited for eleven ceased tigers from the Valley of Kai to appear before me. "Search the whole island and find Haruka. She's a twelve year old girl and she'll be with Kyo, who is a full grown tiger."

They all branched out in different directions. I scaled the tallest tree I could see and got to the top. In the sky, I saw a large, white clay bid hovering with a blonde man atop it. He had black eyes and several cracks along his face. Next to him was Kabuto, his skin scaly and gray hair let down with a burgundy cloak draped over his head. The second I saw Manda two, whose size rivaled that of his predecessor, I formed the tiger seal again, summoning Torashiiro. He stood over the majority of the island. I leapt to his back and ran up his spine to his head. "Torashiiro, I need you to lead this snake as far away from this island as possible! Sasuke, the nine and eight tails, and I are going to take care of those two!" I shouted near his ear, which was nearly my height. "It's nice to see you, Aka Hime."

"How do you know that name?"

"I know everything you know. A privilege of being the one who gave you that power."

"Ah. Well, do the best you can. Thank you." I leapt to the ground and began running towards the clay bird. I was almost there when one of the tigers receded back into me with information on Haruka. She was already where I was heading to. Worried, I ran faster, up to the top of the temple where I saw Sasuke and Kyo. "Where's Haruka!?" I shouted. "I put her in the temple. Kyo is staying up here." I nodded and stood by his side. The bird was descending slowly and Deidara jumped off, landing in front of us. "I killed you!"

"No, you obviously didn't." He said blankly. Deidara was enraged and his hands dove in the pouches full of, what I guessed, was detonating clay. "I'll just kill you now!" I hastily formed a small crystal box, shooting it towards the smaller bird and catching it inside. When it exploded, the crystal contained it. Deidara's soft featured face turned on me. "How dare you get in the way! I will kill Sasuke Uchiha!"

I chuckled, which made him even angrier. He ran at me, several spiders flying by his side. "Katsu!" He shouted, and the spiders begun to explode. However, there was no blast. Sasuke stuck the spiders with kunai he had sparked with lightning. Deidara looked down at the spiders and I swung my right leg up at his face. He was knocked backwards into Sasuke, who pierced him in the chest with his snake sword. Deidara laughed and stood back up with no effect from the blade. Sasuke tried to back away but Deidara had a hold on him as his other hand dug for clay. I shot a crystal rod out of my palm and swung it at his arm. It was sliced in two and Sasuke was released. He took several leaps away from the blonde. I trapped him in another crystal box. He banged on the surface, but to no avail. I looked up, where Kabuto still stood on the bird. When I looked closer, I saw a tied up shinobi. Naruto and B were trying to catch him. Deidara disappeared with a puff of smoke and Kabuto began flying away. Torashiiro had torn off Manda two's head and it lay lifeless, sinking in the water. I weaved the sign and the great tiger faded away. "Was that all he wanted? That shinobi? I thought he was here for Naruto." I said. "That was Yamato-Sama." Naruto sighed, clenching his fists.

"We need to get off this island. Now that Kabuto knows I'm away from my village, he might plan an attack. Also, we need to get in this war. I can't just sit by and watch while the world destroys itself. And I definitely know you can't." I said, smiling at Naruto. He chuckled and started running towards the barriers. We all followed and when we got to the first gate, he attempted to just run through. I went to talk to the guards. "Please let us through. You can't expect them to just sit by. They can take care of themselves."

"I can't do that. The Raikage will kill us if we just let you through."

"Well, we will get through with or without your help."

The tall, insignificant cloud shinobi smirked and drew back his right fist. As he launched it at me, I snatched his wrist, my palm burning it with the fire I projected. He shrieked and his knees buckled. He pulled a kunai with his other hand and I met it with a crystal shard. I kicked his left arm down and lunged the crystal shard forward. It was pressured against his neck, a single drop of blood slipping from it. "Let us through, now. I would listen to me, concerning your current position."

"Is it me, or is she a lot more ruthless since you left the Leaf?" Naruto asked. "I hadn't noticed. Though, Orochimaru would change anyone."

"It changed you."

"Hn." He chuckled.

"I can let you through, but the others will die before they do."

"Might just have to hold them to that." I swept his legs out from under him and walked back to the others. "We need a plan for the other barriers."

"I have an idea." Naruto grinned, punching his own hand. We arrived at the second barrier, where Naruto had shifted to a new nine tails form and begun creating a large, deep purple ball. "A tailed beast bomb…" I whispered as he darted in the air, projecting it at the transparent barrier. It crashed through and he kept going to the third and fourth and fifth. Then, we all made it through the last one. We ran across the water and onto the land, where a path wound through the tall rocky terrain. Two figures landed in front of us. One of them I knew and didn't care to see. The other I recognized from the destruction of Konoha and now knew to be Tsunade, the Hokage. "B, why are you running!?" The Raikage boomed. "Granny, let us through! I can't stay on this island, knowing a war is starting!" Naruto shouted. "We have to keep you away from Madara!"

"Who's this?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Naruto's comment. "Raiko Uzumaki, Amekage."

"You're the one who left the Village with him." She said, pointing at Sasuke. "Yes. It's nice to meet you. I would have at the Five Kage Summit, but you were…in a coma."

Suddenly, I felt another tiger come back, telling me Haruka was trying to get across the ocean to us. Kyo was injured from a clay bomb. It had scorched his left hind leg. I looked at Sasuke with an expression of panic. He nodded and took off back towards the island. I followed him and we headed back, despite the shouting from mostly the Raikage. I could see a spot of red in the distance. I sped along the water to them. Kyo was limping and hardly managing to stay on the surface. Haruka got off of him, falling in the water. Sasuke reached down and pulled her out, scooping her into his arms. I heaved Kyo onto my back, his two front legs over my shoulders. I ran as fast as I could with the heavy tiger, back to the place where Tsunade and the Raikage blocked our way. "Naruto, I'll keep him at bay while you get out the way!" B shouted. He nodded and we caught up to him.

"I have to check on my Village! From there, we can go straight to the Leaf and discover where everyone is stationed." I explained. "Naruto, you have heightened strength, can you take him?" I asked, Kyo gradually sliding off of my back. "Sure." Naruto agreed, swinging Kyo onto his back and taking off.

There was a bright flame in place of the calm fields of rice patties. I ordered Haruka to stay with Naruto and Tsunade as Sasuke and I rushed to the Tower as fast as possible. The fire hadn't reached the city yet. People were rushing through the streets and, as we passed, I told them to get to the Leaf as fast as they could. Suigetsu was in the fields, putting as much of the fire out as he could. "What happened!?" I asked Konan as I found her at the base of the Tower. "Reanimated Deidara dropped birds in the rice fields and the fire started. "Where are they now!?"

"They flew away."

"Raiko." Sasuke pointed my attention to several white figures bounding towards the Tower. "Zetsu clones." Konan mumbled. I clutched two crystal rods in each hand and sped towards them. I sliced a few in half and burned them before they could get back up. It seemed to work, so I repeated the process with every clone I encountered. "Aka Hime, you need to get out of the Village!" Tsuki shouted as she ran through the crowd towards me. "I can't!"

"You must, the fight will leave with you. They're after you!"

I looked at the clones, who all were practically lining up to fight me. She was right. Their target was me. I summoned fifteen tigers and ordered them to stay and protect the Village as I drew the Zetsu clones away. Sasuke and I rejoined the others, including Suigetsu, and took off. Sure enough, they followed me into the open land, where we all slashed as many as we could. Sasuke and I lit them all up. The fire couldn't be completely stopped. My people fled across the border into the Land of Fire. I caught up with them and guided the hoard to the Leaf. More tigers of mine carried people who were injured, elderly, or children who couldn't keep up. We approached the Leaf highway and the front gates. "Sasuke, stay with me. No one here will be too glad to see you."

I led everyone inside, where I confronted Kakashi. Tsunade went straight to the Elders to alert them of our presence. Since she now controlled the Anbu, they couldn't kill me, nor could the elders order them to. "Raiko, Gaara gave me a message for you." Kakashi told me and handed me a scroll.

'Raiko, Kakashi will tell you of all the major battle sites. I need you to dispatch as many tigers as possible to each site. They are indestructible just as the reanimated shinobi.'

"Kakashi, I believe there is some information I need to be aware of." I said. He nodded and Sasuke and I followed him. Naruto stayed with the people and directed the wounded to the hospital where Sakura would take over.

"The first division is a mid range battle. That company is led by Darui. The second division consists of close range fighters and is led by Kitsuchi of the Stone. The third division is led by me and uses both mid and close range fighters. The fourth division has only long range fighters and is under the control of Commander Gaara. The fifth division was created for special operations and uses shinobi with unique skills. Mifune, the samurai, is the leader. Also, there are other divisions used whenever we need them. The Logical Support and Medical Division, led by Shizune. Then, there is the Surprise Attack division led by Kankuro, the Sensor division led by Ao, and the Intelligence division led by Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikaku Nara is the chief strategist. They are all being dispatched in four days. You can send your tigers to the Cloud where they will leave with all of the companies."

"I'll go with them. I want to be an active part in this, Kakashi."

"Well, you and Sasuke are both mid to close range fighters. I would suggest you go with Kitsuchi's second division or my third division."

"We'll decide once we get back to the Land of Lightning."

"I'll be accompanying you, then. Everyone is leaving tomorrow."

"Great. Will there be an issue with Sasuke being here? He isn't liked very much by…nearly everyone."

"No one is fooled by you either. The Kage, with the exception of Raikage, assumed you were. Besides, they know you assisted in Danzo's death. The prisoner we took from the site of the battle told us everything while she was feeling sorry for herself."

"K-Karin is here!?"

"Yes. We have her under interrogation."

"May I see her?"

"You, but I don't think she wants to see you." He said, pointing to Sasuke. "I don't blame her."

"Well, in that case, Neji can walk you over, he's been watching us this whole time. I suspect he saw you two and became curious." Kakashi chuckled, opening the door, where Neji stood. I smiled wide and latched onto him. "Neji!"

Kakashi sat back down in front of Sasuke as Neji and I left the building.

"Sasuke." Kakashi looked sternly at him. "You are a loyal person, but not to many people. Your brother, your clan, Raiko. But not this village. So, I need to make sure you are loyal enough to Raiko to help only the Allied Shinobi Force in this war."

Sasuke said nothing. "You are still my student. I would hope you are not far enough gone to kill your own comrades."

"I have tried."

"I still believe you wouldn't have killed Sakura that day. I saw the way you reacted to injuring Raiko, surely you couldn't kill Sakura."

"The people and circumstances were different."

"How?" Kakashi prodded.

Sasuke stared into his one revealed eye, not intending on answering. "Sasuke, why are you loyal to Raiko after you willing tried to kill Sakura and that Karin girl?" Sasuke sneered at his former sensei. He knew Kakashi was only wanting him to say how he felt out loud, which he did not intend on doing. "Uchiha Sasuke, in love. You seem much less dangerous now." He teased. "Hn. Love?" Sasuke spat. Then, his Uchiha pendant glowed furiously and he had no time to react before Raiko burst inside. "Neji has no clue where this place is." She huffed. Sasuke stood immediately as she came in. Kakashi held back a chuckle. "The newly rebuilt interrogation room is two blocks from the medical tents." He informed them.

"I'll come with you."

"But-"

"I can wait outside while you talk to her." He insisted. I shrugged and spun around, walking out and back to Neji. "He can't stay away." He whispered to me. I shot him a stern look before taking Sasuke's side. "Why couldn't you stay with Kakashi?" I asked curiously. "I didn't realize my presence was a problem." He snapped, throwing a quick glare at Neji. "I just thought of something." I said. "Where will we be staying tonight?" I asked Neji. "Though Hinata would love to take you, I'm sure her father would not allow it."

"He never liked me. Thought I was disobedient and misused my talent."

"We can talk to Tsunade-Sama, she'll know."

"Thank you."

As we passed the medical center, I saw Sakura tending to Kyo and Haruka. I dashed over to them. "Are you doing alright?" I asked, pulling her into a crushing hug. "She's fine and this one is stable. Just a wound on the leg, nothing fatal." Sakura informed, motioning to Kyo. "Thank you." She was about to respond when she noticed Sasuke standing beyond the entrance. "He really came with you. I thought for sure Naruto was being stupid again."

"Naruto isn't stupid and he was apparently telling the truth. Sasuke is fighting alongside me. Anyway, how are the Rain village citizens?"

"No losses. It seems everyone that came with you got out in good time."

I nodded, taking Haruka and trusting Sakura with Kyo. We reached the interrogation room. Sasuke and Neji stayed outside with Haruka while I entered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've joined the Allied Shinobi Force. I'm here to ask you are here."

"It's protection. I can stay here during this war without fighting or being killed by supposed comrades." She turned her nose up and sneered. "Karin, you can't stay a Leaf prisoner forever."

"You want me to help you all don't you!?"

"No, I'm saying once they're done interrogating you, they will throw you in prison and never look back. You aren't as useful as you think you are and, to be honest, no one desperately needs your help. Look, I'm sorry for what Sasuke did, but if you stay here in self-pity, you will be a prisoner. It would be much wiser to escape and cower elsewhere."

She said nothing else to me, so I stood and left. There is not much more I could do to help her. Sasuke didn't ask how it went, and I was okay with that. We were shown to the makeshift Hokage Mansion. Tsunade nodded and smiled at me. "What do you need?"

"She wants to ask where they will be staying, Tsunade-sama." Neji said sharply and professionally. "I've made arrangements for you and the child, however, many are pressuring me to put Sasuke in jail." She said. "Lady Hokage, you can't-"

"I did not allow it seeing as he is assisting the Allied Shinobi Force and you personally." She smiled proudly at me. "Thank you."

"I still have to figure out where to put you." Tsunade said to Sasuke. "Why can't he stay where I am?" I asked. She looked slightly amused as she prepared to answer me. "Because you're staying with Sakura. I assumed you would prefer he was somewhere else considering the factors."

"Factors? And did you say Sakura?"

"The fact that Sakura still has…feelings for him and given your relationship, I would think that situation would be…"

"Unbearable?"

"Unsettling."

"So, do I have a choice but to stay with…Sakura?"

"She was the first I asked and she agreed, so unless you have someone else in mind, yes."

"I do have someone else in mind, actually. However, given those factors you spoke of, Sasuke would still need to stay elsewhere."

I bowed to the Hokage and Sasuke and I took Haruka back out to the dirt streets. "Who are you considering?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto. He is family, after all. I just thought there would be tension between you two. There are so many reasons. Your prophesied rivalry and world-rattling battle, not to mention how steamed you were when he…kissed me." I explained. "You and Naruto have something between you stronger and more different than any other comrades. I couldn't imagine you two calmly staying in a room together given everything that has happened since we were Team 7. It's one thing for you to fight together but this…I don't know."

"Hn…" He muttered as we kept walking. "Where do you suggest I go?"

"I was thinking you could stay at the Hospital where Suigetsu is. Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"Then, I'll just go now." He said abruptly as he turned to leave. "Sasuke." I held his arm. "Are you angry? I just…I think someone should be watching Naruto too. It just seems logical. I want to stay with you, I do." Haruka looked nervously between us. Sasuke didn't look at me, but kept his head pointed in the hospital's direction. "It is logical, so I'm going."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning when everyone is preparing to leave." I let him go and urged Haruka to begin walking. A few steps later, I looked back at him. He was standing where I left him. I sighed and turned away. I ran into Lee as I rounded a corner. "Raiko, is that you!?"

"Hello Lee. Can you tell me where Naruto is staying?"

"He's just one level lower in the forest than the Hokage Mansion."

"So we passed him. Great." I waved goodbye and turned around, lifting Haruka on my back so I could run and get there faster. "He has weird eyebrows. And clothes." She said as I raced up the stairs leading into the forest. I would have chuckled if Sasuke wasn't swirling through my mind. Naruto's house was smaller than his previous one, but nicer considering it was shaded by think green trees and separate from any other residence. Haruka slid off and I approached the door. Seconds after I knocked, Naruto appeared and grinned wide at me. "Hi. Do you think we could stay here tonight? Everyone is leaving for the Cloud Village tomorrow so it will only be one night."

"Yeah, you can." He smiled, making way for us. "There's only one bedroom, so you guys can just stay in mine with me. I have extra mats."

"Let me guess, ramen for dinner?"

"I don't have anything else." He said innocently. Something seemed off about him, though. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, trying his hardest to grin convincingly. Haruka fell asleep easily after this long day. I decided to sit on the highest branch of a tree. It was on the edge of this level built into the mountain, so I could look over the large crater Konoha had become. It looked more like a construction site than a village in this still wrecked state. Instead of its bustling, cheerful streets, there were several rows of white tents and sparse lanterns lit. Nothing compared to the lively lights the city used to have. I was calm, thinking of the places in this forest Sasuke and I would go. We always sat like this in trees, looking over a field or river. I sighed. In my quiet moments, my mind rushed through all that had happened and the realization of missing my Team 7 days set in. Suddenly, Naruto was sitting beside me. "I know something is bothering you."

"Sasuke…"

"We have that in common, then…"

"He just comes back and I don't know what to do or how to handle it." He looked at me, noticing the Uchiha pendant. I had it tucked away, but brought it out when I came up here. "What's that?"

"Sasuke gave it to me the night before he fought Itachi. It has his chakra, so I could sense it and find him since we would be separated that day. He has one with my sage chakra in it."

Naruto looked solemnly at the ground beneath us. "I know how you're feeling. It's hard for me to just come back here knowing I left it for Orochimaru. I feel guilt and it's unsettling. I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I belong in my Amegakure. Though, this will always be my home. And my comrades will always be my family. Even that Sakura."

"She told me she was in love with me, you know?"

"What?"

"The Five kage summit. We found out you and Sasuke were nearby and she told me so that I would stop hunting him and carrying the burden of the promise I made her."

"What promise?"

"When I came back from the hospital after you and Sasuke got away, I promised her I would bring him back."

"She's so…so selfish. Does she think the only reason you continue to care for him is because of her? And toying with your heart like that!? She knows how you feel about her, yet was willing to do that just so you would stop coming after Sasuke." I climbed down from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Raiko, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to someone. Is Sakura still at the hospital?"

"Don't do that, it really isn't necessary, please Raiko, stop!" He called comically and desperately after me as I stormed down to the village. Naruto followed me as I stomped my way to the hospital. "Is Sakura still here?" I asked venomously as I burst through the doors. "Raiko?" the pink haired girl asked. "You. I cannot believe you falsely told Naruto you were in love with him. How selfish could you be? You think the only reason he still pursued Sasuke was because of that promise he made to you? The world does not revolve around you. Did you even consider how that would make Naruto feel?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Besides how could I hurt him any more than you did by leaving with Sasuke? I did what I thought was right."

"Don't you dare turn this on me."

"I don't think I could have done anything worse than you did."

"Naruto loves you, and yet you played with him like that! Why did you really try to stop him, so you could protect the man you pointlessly are infatuated with? Oh, I forgot, you tried to kill him by yourself. Again thinking of no one else. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if you think at all. I have watched you treat Naruto horribly over the years. Like a child. While he sacrifices everything, and protects you because you can never protect yourself. He saved this village. You think Nagato would have revived everyone if he hadn't confronted him? I would still be dead. Need I remind you why? While you were uselessly sitting by as Naruto fought the six Pein, I followed one of my closest friends as she sacrificed her life for Naruto. Hinata is someone who really loves Naruto. I can't even look at you!"

Sakura, Naruto and Suigetsu stared, mouths gaping, at me. I caught my breath. Ranting like that was trying on my lungs, though I had been waiting to get everything I felt about her off my chest for years. "Raiko," Sasuke said sternly, taking my arm and leading me out of the building, past a still stunned Naruto.

"You need to leave."

"Why? What have I done to you for you to treat me as if I offended you in some way?"

"If you stay around her, there might be a fight."

"If there is, I don't need you to stop me. I could take her."

"I would stop you because you would be locked away here after you killed her. Anger makes you reckless and more dangerous than you already are."

"Fine! I will go. You just stay here and listen to her while she talks badly about me after I leave."

"Naruto, you stay here, I'm taking her back to calm her down. You didn't help her at all in that respect." He said seriously. Naruto looked between Sasuke and I. He shook his head and rustled his hair. "Go ahead. I'll listen to her." He stuck his tongue out and disappeared inside the hospital. "What did you tell her!? She hasn't been here, she doesn't deserve to know anything!" I heard Sakura yell from inside. I clenched my fists and took off as fast as I could through the village. I raced around every corner, nearly bumping into a pale skinned boy with black hair and a blank expression. I paid little attention to him and kept running until I saw the Hyuga crest carved into a post standing in front of a vast traditional house. Hinabi Hyuga was sitting on the edge of the deck, looking confused at me. "Where is Hinata?" She pointed behind her. I rushed to the wooden hall and slid the door open. Hinata stood in the middle of the room. "R-Raiko?" I smiled and lunged at her. My arms wrapped tight around her neck. "I'm so sorry I left. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you!"

I heard Sasuke behind me, and sensed he was agitated with me. "You're acting childish, come with me so you can sleep." I pulled away from Hinata. She smiled sweetly at me. "It's okay, Raiko."

Sasuke forced me to get on his back as he took me up the mountain. I stared at the faces of past Hokage as we went. Once we reached the house, Sasuke let me down and told me to lay on the mat. He sat against the wall next to me. I laid with my back to him and tried to fall asleep. "Why are you so emotional here…?" He grunted.

"It's foolish. I suppose being here just brings back the guilt I've tried avoiding for so long. I feel horrible for leaving all these people I care about and who care about me for..."

"Me."

"Love. You may still believe love is pointless but where you're concerned, it is inevitable." I sat up and looked at him through the darkness. I didn't know anything else to say, and didn't expect him to know either. I didn't expect him to say anything at all. I stood and went back outside. Sleep was out of my reach anyway. "Rest. We have to travel tomorrow."

"Then, you go rest. I can't yet."

He huffed and crossed his arms, following me out. "You need to stop acting so ridiculous, we have a war ahead of us. Guilt is something you choose to feel, so put it aside. There are more important things."

"I know. You're right. It just all came at once. For years I had felt like Sakura was horrible to Naruto and wanted to say something. I was so guilty for leaving him, that every time I wanted to defend him, everything I wanted to say came out."

"You said what you wanted to, so forget it now."

"Naruto doesn't know what to do with you here. I know things have changed, but despite that, Naruto still wants to have the old Team 7 back. It's impossible. You and even I have changed so much. You aren't the type to have some wholesome camaraderie anymore like all these Leaf shinobi do."

"No. You have a village to run, you don't need a Leaf Team anymore."

"True. You know, I always pictured us coming back here and rejoining Naruto and Kakashi. Everything being the same again. Now I really see how far that dream is."

"You don't want it to be the same. You wouldn't have your village or the power that you have now. Stop reminiscing about what you don't really want to come true." He said sharply before turning back to Naruto's house. I buried my face in my hands before returning to the mat in Naruto's room. Sasuke was trying to sleep in the same place he sat before. There was a dresser against the opposite wall. I saw one picture frame and could tell what it was. The photo we all took with Kakashi soon after we became a team. I sighed, realizing he was right. Everything I like about my life would be gone if we came back here. I smiled slightly, walking over to Sasuke. "Thank you. For helping me see that I am grateful for what I have now. I have Haruka, I have Amegakure, I...I have you." I said, still smiling and kneeling in front of him. His eyes were closed as I spoke, his breathing regular. I wondered if he was asleep. However, Sasuke could manage his breathing and the chance he heard me was high. My hand found his and lightly laid on top. I do love him. I know he would never be openly romantic, but I like the relationship I have with him. And no matter what I know he loves me as much as he could love anyone. Itachi and I. Closing my eyes, I rested my chin on his right knee. My hand clenched his tighter as I began to fall asleep. I looked up at him one more time to see him smirking before I chuckled and drifted off.

"Raiko-chaaan! Wake up, we have to go!" Naruto jostled her awake. "Huh, where's Sasuke?"

"Waiting for you."

"Where?"

"The hospital. He's getting Kyo. That girl is there with him."

"Haruka?"

"Right. Almost everyone else is gathered at the gate."

I stood and nodded.

"Raiko, could you summon some of your larger tigers to carry the heavier cargo?" Kakashi asked at the gate of Konoha. I brought Torashiiro and his predecessor. "Those are definitely large enough."

"Hello, Raiko, nice to see you again." Torashiiro said. I smiled and slid the large pack of necessities onto back. There were countless shinobi in green vests traveling along the Leaf Highway. Most of them I knew from my childhood here. I walked alongside Hinata, Neji and Sasuke, who had Haruka on his back. She insisted on coming and I insisted on her remaining at the medical base in the Cloud Village. Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman, would be there. "I think we're stopping by your village since it's on the way and you can supply us with shelter and such while we pass through." Kakashi told me. "I can with what hasn't been burned down. The few civilians in my village are in the Leaf, so everything we can salvage we can use. Though I would prefer we get as many people in my tower as I can."

"Not to mention the empty buildings left from people who died in previous wars." Sasuke added blankly.

"That's true. Like I said there aren't many people there to begin with. The only ones there now are the shinobi who are training the volunteers. Konan is overseeing them."

"From the Akatsuki?"

"Madara tried to kill her so I've been keeping her safe since then."

"So she's devoted to you now?"

"She's never been devoted to Madara, if that's what you're getting at."

"She's right, that chick only stayed there for Nagato." Naruto defended. "She took quite a liking to you." I added, smiling at Naruto. "Is the damage bad?" Neji asked. "I don't know yet. When I was evacuating everyone, it was mostly under control."

As I entered the Village, I saw everything nearly the same as it was before. One large section of the rice fields and an outer line of shops were burned but nothing else looked ruined. I sighed out of relief. Sasuke and I ran to the tower to find Konan. I searched everywhere for her, checking her room, then lastly mine. I gasped as I opened the door to see a puddle of blood on the floor, pooling out from Konan's body. "Madara came back." Sasuke said, appearing at my side. "Konan." I called, dropping to my knees and checking her pulse. She was barely alive. "He came only minutes ago..." She croaked. "He knew we were coming. This is a message for me, isn't it...?"

Konan nodded weakly as I pulled her into my lap. Neji and Naruto found us and came rushing in. "Naruto." Konan acknowledged as he knelt beside us. "I'm glad to see the one who will save the world before..."

"Don't say it. We have skilled medical shinobi with us. Naruto, go get Sakura, hurry!"

"Raiko, no. I'll be with Yahiko and Nagato soon..."

"Is that what you want?"

"I realize now that it is."

I nodded, still holding her. "You will be very important in this war...I know you will. The...paper you always keep with you, I saw it. And I truly believe you will succeed. I made the right choice...in choosing you to look after my home..."

"Thank you, Konan..."

Her golden brown eyes drooped to a close and the faint breathing no longer existed. When I pulled my hand away from hers, two white roses were in it. "I'll give her a burial. Now." I announced, lifting her body into my arms. I was the only one who knew where Nagato and Yahiko were kept. It was a chamber below the tower that can only be opened if a white rose with a seal Konan created on it was stuck in a wall on the bottom floor. I didn't know how it was activated, yet I found the answer on the other rose. It instructed that the sage tiger seal be used. She wanted me to bury her, and only me. I went alone to the bottom floor. There was no lighting, so I summoned a specific tiger. This breed can only be found in the Valley of Kai. I had never seen one before myself. When I brought it to me, I was shocked to see it looked identical to Kyo. Supposedly they could light themselves on fire and not be harmed. I wonder if Kyo is actually one of them. I knew he was unique because he was red whereas most tigers are orange or white. However, though I figured he was a smaller breed, I had no idea he was this special. "I'm not sure when you lived, but did you know a cub who looks like you and was abandoned about three years ago?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she stepped towards me. "I guess this breed can't speak. I assume you do. Does that mean he's one of you?"

"This breed can speak, actually." She said, her voice strikingly similar to Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. It made me like her instantly. "Our breed is more loyal than anything and we do not abandon willingly. I know of only one cub ever left and that would be my son. After I gave birth to him, I was killed for mating with a mundane tiger. The normal ones who do not speak. He was left alone."

"I have him. Torashiiro gave him to me to look after when he was a cub. I named him Kyo. He's been by my side ever since. I was never told he was one of the most unique breeds."

"Kyo...It suits him. I'm glad he is in good hands. I'll assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you. I just need light once we reach the bottom floor."

Suddenly, her whole body was enflamed. She walked ahead of me as I carried Konan through the halls. At the end, I stuck the rose in the crack in the wall. The Sage Tiger Seal is different than the usual tiger seal. I formed it and the wall shook, hundreds of paper leaflets coming off until no wall remained. Nagato and Yahiko laid in a bed of paper roses in a tomb full of dark stone columns. I reached the bed of roses to see Nagato missing and one of Yahiko's eyes taken. "No..." I whispered, knowing that Madara now had the singular holder of the Rinnegan in his control. I only guessed that he took one of Nagato's Rinnegan to replace one of his own Sharingan. He was making himself more powerful now. "What is it?" The tiger asked. Nagato, who held the Rinnegan, has been taken and will be used against us in the war. I don't know how Madara got to this place..." I set Konan's body next to Yahiko's.

"Nagato's body has been taken, as had one of Yahiko's eyes." I reported to Kakashi. "This changes things." He, like me, probably also assumed Madara took an eye for himself.

"I started getting as many people in one room as I can." Sakura said, coming onto the top floor. "I'll find somewhere else to stay. I can't stay in that room..."

"I understand." Kakashi said sympathetically.

As everyone found a place to stay in the vast tower, I stood in the doorway of my room, thinking of Konan. I wondered if I kept her from joining Yahiko and Nagato again by holding her here. If I made her unhappy by withholding her from what she might have wanted. When she gave me the power of leading this village, she mentioned how she wouldn't be here much longer. She planned to die even then.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, not thinking of anyone in particular. "You're blaming yourself. Don't think something so foolish. She died at the right time." Sasuke's voice came from behind me. "I won't stay here tonight..."

Sasuke turned me towards him. He turned and went to his room, expecting me to follow. I spread a blanket out on the floor. Sasuke snatched it and put it on the bed. "Don't be such an idiot."

"Do you have to insult me every time you make a kind gesture?"

He shrugged. I sighed and shook my head, slipping my sandals off and untying the spiked bun. As it was, my hair fell to my lower back, but when I let it completely down, it went to my mid thighs. When he laid down casually, I awkwardly stood at the foot of the bed. "I'll be back." I told him, going to the room Konan used to stay in, where I figured Haruka and Kyo were. Sure enough, they were setting up a bed, Kyo carrying a pillow in his mouth. I smiled as I saw Hinata, Neji, Shino and Tenten were also staying in the room.

"Your hair looks pretty." Haruka complimented. I smiled at her,

"Where are Lee and Kiba?"

"Kiba-Kun stayed in another room so Akamaru wouldn't have to stay with another animal." Hinata explained.

"Lady Hinata insisted on staying with the girl. Lee insisted on staying with Guy Sensei."

"No surprise there. I take it you and Hinata have become friends?"

"She's been telling me stories about the two of you."

"Oh really?"

Haruka nodded and smiled at Hinata. "Where are you staying? Do you want to stay in here with us?" Haruka asked hopefully. "Surely you aren't staying in...Your room?" Neji asked. "No, I have somewhere to stay. I was just checking on the little one. I wanted to tell Kyo I met his mother today. She was one of the tigers I summoned." Kyo lifted his head and stared at me. I formed the sage seal and Kuna, his mother, walked into view. "This is him?" She asked, slowly approaching him. "You can stay with him tonight, but in the morning I'll need you to go elsewhere."

She nodded and nuzzled her son.

"Are you staying with Sasuke?" Haruka asked. I chuckled.

"Oh, Neji, Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. They came out into the hallway with me. "Can you both use your Byakugan on Haruka, compare what you see, and come talk to me in the morning?"

They nodded. "I'll explain when we talk tomorrow."

"Raiko-San, are you staying with Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly. "Yes..."

She giggled and grinned sweetly at me. I gave them a firm nod before going back down the hall. I want to know what they see in her chakra. I need as many perspectives as I can get before I decide how to handle it. When I went back to Sasuke's room, he turned his head to look at me. His chest was bare, as flawlessly pale as usual. I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and put my feet up. I hugged my knees and tried to put my mind at rest. "Sleep, Raiko." Sasuke ordered. "Don't think so much." He added. I laid down with my back to him. To stop thinking is a difficult thing to do. Especially with a war coming and so many things to worry about. But, putting all that aside is only as hard as I make it. I rolled over, tilting my head up at him, my nose brushing his. As I stared into his stern onyx eyes, not thinking became easy. Sasuke always had the effect on me. My hand reached up to brush some of his hair out of his face. He had a blank expression as he stared at me. His head was propped up by his left arm. I closed my eyes, my hand still resting on his cheek. I debated whether or not to kiss him. Part of me always wanted to. Or to just be close to him at all. My index finger traced the side of his face affectionately. Oh hell, I can't resist him. I thought as I inched my head forward slightly to gently place my lips against his. His right arm moved to my back, pushing me against him. I never feel braver than in moments like this. I never feel warmer or happier either. Also, times like these make me remember that he still loves me. When he pulls me towards him, or even just slightly kisses me back. "Raiko." My heart fell. Not just because we were interrupted, but because of who was at the door. Sakura. I jumped from the bed and walked over to her, shutting the door behind us. "I just wanted to tell you we got everyone into a room." She said, her voice cracking slightly. "Thank you. I...I want to apologize for-"

"That?" She motioned towards Sasuke's room. "No, I won't apologize for that. Though I am sure it hurt for you to see. I know it hurt for me to say what I said to you back in the Leaf Village too. That's what I want to apologize about. I had so many built up emotions, just being back there and everything came out at you. I won't lie, everything I said is how I feel, but no one should just be shouted at like that."

"Thank you for apologizing. And for keeping Sasuke safe. I know he would be worse off than he is without you."

"You're probably right."

We politely smiled at each other. "I know you're still going to hold anger against me for the sole reason of what you saw there."

"I didn't expect it, considering everything that's happened. I never thought...he must love you."

I was shocked that she actually said that. I held out a friendly hand. She shook it and gave a quick, yet somewhat sad smile before hustling down the stairs. I returned to Sasuke, assuming he heard the conversation regardless of the door being shut. My red chakra glowed in the necklace around his neck, just as blue chakra belonging to him glowed in mine. I crawled back into his arms. When I fell asleep, his lips rested on my forehead.

"Move, stupid girl!" An old woman shouted at me. Hayashi Ba, the mother of the head of the Hayashi clan. "You insolent little demon! My son would be better off without you." She hissed, pushing me through a hall of the house. Fumi, my supposed mother, slid open the door to her bedroom and entered the hall, standing in front of me. "What are you doing now?" She asked me angrily. "I-I..."

"No excuses! I'll get your father, he may be able to knock sense into you."

"I don't even think she has a brain."

"She won't even say anything to anybody."

"Why is she such a freak?"

"She can't even defend herself, how can she defend anyone else?"

"You think you're so strong. Like you're better than everyone else. Is that what you think!?" One older boy, Omino, shouted, knocking me to the ground and repeatedly kicking me. Always Omino who broke my ribs. He was the worst at painful torture. He put a pillow over my face so I couldn't breathe. Then he would remove it when I was at the edge of consciousness. When I couldn't scream anymore. That's how he knew when to take it off. The first thing I would see was his sadistically smiling face.

One by one, the immediate branch of the Clan yell in my face or hurt me. I bear it as best I could. They would tie me to a chair and hit and hit and hit...

I walked in to them all in a pool of blood. All of them dead. That moment, I sunk to my knees and laughed...laughed...

These dreams are always memories of the past...

I was happy they were dead. Yet, I said I wanted revenge to feel closer to Sasuke. I lied to him and to myself. I always go back to the moment I laughed at the foot of their dead bodies. I always knew inside I hated them. I never talk about it to anyone. No one knew how they treated me.

"Raiko, they've all gathered supplies. The Shinobi that have been here are coming with us. We're ready to leave." Sasuke told me, entering the room as I sat on the edge of the bed. I was sweating and breathing frantically. "What is it..."

"I...nothing. Let's go." I said, standing and tying my hair back up. The base of the ponytail was a bun sticking up above my head in spiked chunks, while the rest falls through it down my back. I stopped by the room Haruka was in, but they were already gone. When I arrived at the base of the tower, all the shinobi were packed and ready to go. I found Hinata and Neji. "What did you sense?" I asked. "We've never seen it before. It seems indestructible. Like it's neither alive, nor dead." Neji explained.

"She's immortal. Like Hidan and Kakuzu..." I muttered, remembering the files Orochimaru had on those two. "Immortal?" Hinata gasped. I nodded, looking at the ground and trying to think about what that means. How did she become that way, what causes it? I was taken away from my thoughts as Sasuke came up to me. "We're leaving. Kakashi says we'll arrive tomorrow. We'll all be camping in the forest tonight."

"If Yamato Daigo were here, he could make everyone wooden houses..." Naruto said grumpily, then yawning. I didn't know the man that was captured had wood style. That explains why he was the only one taken from the island.

All the shinobi from my village followed Sasuke and I closely as we walked. "Your people seem very loyal." Neji noticed. "They are grateful to her for the way she runs the village. They feel like they're becoming a great nation again." Kakashi explained. "Sound about right?" He asked, smiling sweetly at me. "It does." I agreed. We continued through consistent tree covered terrain until the sun became hardly visible. The shinobi were spread thin across the vast forest, each group of friends and comrades with their own semi private camps. Team Kurenai, although she wasn't here, Team Asuma, Team Guy and of course Team Kakashi along with Haruka and Kyo were all in a close knit cluster of tents. All the teams shared a tent, though Sasuke and I had our own for us and Haruka. Kyo slept right outside to alert us of any activity. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi shared another tent. Everyone sat around a fire in the center of our tents until most decided to turn in. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji still sat outside around the now dim fire. Naruto left them first, wanting to get some sleep. He walked around the identical tents. "I think this is mine..." He said with little confidence as he pulled back the fabric. Hinata stood there, in the middle of changing her clothes. The purple sweatshirt and navy blue pants were on the floor, so all that remained was the nearly see-through net top and her white underwear. She and Naruto were frozen for a few seconds until the blond collapsed with blood gushing from his nose. "H-Hey, Kiba? You remember that mission for the Bikochu beetle when I saw a beautiful woman in the waterfall? I just realized who it was..." He wheezed, staring wide eyed at the sky. Hinata shrieked and pulled a blanket over herself. "N-Naruto-Kun..." She mumbled, looking at him, still immobile with blood running from his nostrils. I contained my laughter from the opening of my tent as the scene took place. "Why is it every time we travel with them, someone ends up without clothing...?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed as he went back inside the tent. Neji ran out of his tent at the sound of Hinata's shout. "Lady Hinata?" He asked, seeing Naruto in a daze on the ground in front of her tent with Shikamaru lazily fanning him. "Where did you get that girly thing?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru blushed slightly, then regained his cool attitude. "Nowhere..."

"Looks like that that one girl's fan from Sunagakure." Kiba taunted. "Souvenir..." He lied. "Or a token of love." I snickered from where I stood. Shikamaru snapped the fan shut and went back into his tent, followed by Choji. I went into Hinata's tent, where her beat red face was still staring in Naruto's direction. "You okay?"

"Naruto-Kun...he saw me almost...almost..."

"What was he talking about a Bikochu beetle?"

"A mission we...we went on to find you. I was in the waterfall at night practicing and...Naruto-Kun saw me...but this time he knew it was me..." She stammered. "Oh, that's perfect!" I cheered. "Now he does know it was you and he saw you just now. That's good!" I convinced her. "I...he..." she abruptly fell onto her mat and fainted, the blanket slipping off. Neji poked his head in the tent. "Lady-"He stopped seeing his half naked cousin. Neji slowly backed out, his face still stuck in mid-sentence. "What is everybody seeing in there!?" Kiba shouted angrily, stomping towards the tent. I rushed to the opening, holding my arms out. "No one gets through." I announced. I went back inside covering Hinata and laying her fully on the mat. "Okay, there." I nodded, leaving the tent. I grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, dragging him to his tent and telling Sakura to make sure he falls asleep if he ever comes out of shock.

Sasuke was sitting on his mat when I came back in. Haruka was fast asleep despite the commotion outside. "I think that's taken care of for now." I said, sitting next to him. He began to lay down, his head resting in my lap. I was slightly taken aback but extremely glad. His eyes closed, face calm and peaceful. I ran my fingers through his coal black hair. Someone stuck their head into the tent. "Well look at this." Ino chuckled. "I just came in here to tell you the fan is from Temari, but this is much more exciting."

"What's exciting?" Another voice asked. "Oh, Sai." Ino greeted. I recognized him as the pasty boy I ran into on my way to Hinata's. "You're Raiko, then?"

"Yes?"

He took out a small book entitled Social Protocol. He flipped through the pages. "It says give a nickname to a new acquaintance, I remember..." He muttered to himself. Then Sai looked me over for several seconds. "Nice to meet you, 'busty'."

"E-Eh!?" I shrieked, waking Sasuke. He sat up, an angered look in his eyes, pointed at Sai and Ino. "What are you doing in here?" He snapped. "I was greeting a new friend and giving her the nickname 'busty' to better acquaint ourselves." His lips curled into a fake smile.

"Sai, we should go." Ino said as she saw Sasuke's glare worsening by the second, now locked only on Sai. I frantically waved my arms, motioning for her to get Sai out behind Sasuke's back. She nodded and pushed Sai outside. Sasuke laid back down on his side, this time his head on his mat. I laid down next to him. "I heard he was strange from the others. He worked under Danzo until he became comrades with Naruto and Sakura. He's your replacement." I explained. "He is a nuisance." Sasuke said flatly before closing his eyes again.

After more terrifying dreams of the Hayashi Clan, I woke up with my head on Sasuke's chest. The memories of the dream faded away as I looked up at his relaxed face.

"You should be thankful. The names he gave me were much worse..." Sakura comforted as we got ready to leave. I crossed Sai again. "If you didn't like busty I could call you tomato."

"You better be saying that because of my hair."

"If you say so." He said with that fake smile. "Raiko! Seriously don't!" Naruto shouted as he held me back from pummeling that pasty twerp. "Let her go, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Are you saying that because you want to see her beat him up or because you don't want the drama?!" Naruto shouted accusingly. Sasuke smirked and walked back to make sure Haruka was ready. "If you call me tomato, I call you shrimp!"

"But I just learned your village calls you Aka Hime. Don't I have to use that now?" Sai asked, coming back towards me. "Yes, call me that." I said, relieved. "I'll just stick with Sai." I told him, going to check on Haruka. She was already on Kyo's back, ready to go. I checked my pack, suddenly becoming worried. The bag I have with the elder toad prophecy was gone. I looked around the campsite. Sasuke handed out the bag with a blank look. "Thank you." I took a deep breath, seeing the prophecy and sticking it in the red sash around my waist. Just then a thought occurred to me. What if Sasuke looked in the bad and saw the prophecy? That would be the worst possible scenario. Neither of them can know. I have to go with the natural order of things and the way I will carry out the prophecy will present itself when the time is right.


End file.
